Black Doves
by Vaerin7
Summary: Life is peaceful and a wedding is in order, but Ichi never thought it'd end up being his. How will he handle the accidental pairing with a sex driven Grimm? What will he do when he finds it's all been planned ahead of time? GrimmIchi, possible GrimmShiro
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I just had a really crazy idea for a fic, so just go with it. I hope you enjoy this one, though I doubt it'll be one of my best. It probably won't be that long... we'll just have to see where it leads me =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The pitch of night has settled over Karakura in a blanket that effectively snuffs out any sound, it's too quiet. A form in a black shihakusho and hakama jumps from the trees and stands in mid-air above the park swallowed in shadows, sighing tiredly as his many sleepless nights finally settle on his shoulders. Shoulder that already hold too much burden. Ichigo Kurosaki rarely has time to sleep, living his human life during the day and patrolling in his Shinigami form at night. It's been this way since the end of the war, for four years he's been overworked when there's no work to be found. After defeating Aizen, those of Seireitei placed even more expectation upon his shoulders… and Ichigo isn't one to disappoint, no matter the cost. At nineteen, he's yet to even think about dating and has had to push away so many people that tried to attract him that the regret is beginning to outweigh his sense of responsibility.

*Ya need somethin' ta do, aibou? * Shiro's voice wonders innocently enough from the orangette's mindscape. *I can come out an' play wit ya. *

"Not now," he sighs as he rubs at his tired eyes. "I need to get home and sleep."

*Want me ta take over? I'll be a good boy. *

"… Yeah. I can't do this anymore."

A figure that appears his inverted twin materializes beside him, hands clasped behind his back as his golden eyes within black sclera gaze at him curiously. Shiro has been able to separate himself for a long time now. The orangette had lost his powers after the fight with Aizen, but not in the way they thought he would. Shiro was practically ejected into Hueco Mundo, taking their power with him, and laid waste to a good number of Hollows as he joyously made his way back to his aibou. Upon their meeting, the orangette none the wiser as he lost his ability to see spirits, Shiro had tackled him in a tight hug and found himself back in the other's mindscape. He really didn't know what he had until he lost it, so empty without his orange haired warden that it felt he had lost a sibling instead. That's exactly how they've explained their relationship since then, as brothers instead of enemies. Ever since that meeting, Ichigo's power was forced back tenfold and Shiro has been a separate entity that prefers staying within the mental world of Karakura.

"Ya okay?" he asks.

"I think so… just tired."

"Ya need ta stay home an' sleep taday," the snowy haired male frowns. "This ain't good fer ya, aibou. Yer gonna get sick. I can take care a things here while ya recuperate, just get the sleep ya need. Maybe go out an' find someone fer tonight."

"Shiro, I don't have time for that," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "Seireitei is too random when it comes to what meetings they want me to attend and I'm not getting any help… I just can't. Maybe someday… after I'm a permanent residence in Seireitei."

Shiro flinches at the thought, yet says nothing more. The minute Ichigo heads off, Shiro growls in annoyance. He doesn't like how miserable Ichigo seems, he had so much more fire before and during the war… the snowy copy is sorely missing the days they spent hours beating one another down both physically and verbally. With a huff at the lingering feel of overprotectiveness he's yet to get used to concerning the other, Shiro darts off into the night.

The next morning Ichigo is still soundly asleep when Shiro gets in, barely managing a quick fade out before Rukia and Renji burst into the room. They practically dog pile on the orangette, startling him awake as he struggles beneath them. He's still half asleep when they back off, panic evident in his sleep fogged eyes.

"Oops, sorry," Renji murmurs. "Thought you had patrol last night."

"I did," he frowns. "I got home early."

"Well, we have some serious news for you!" Rukia states excitedly. "Kisuke and Yorouchi are finally getting married!"

"… What?"

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself."

"… They were dating?"

"Pft, only since before they defected. You couldn't tell?"

"Rukia, he couldn't even tell Orihime liked him more than friends until last year," Renji points out. "He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to emotions like that."

"Shut up! I'm not that bad!"

The two roll their eyes, disbelieving as Ichigo growls. It's more animalistic than normal, the two having noticed the slight changes within their friend after the return of his power. Ichigo has become just a tad more Hollow in action and a bit in physical appearance. They don't say anything, as Ichigo doesn't seem aware of it, yet it's painfully obvious to all that know him. His growls and purrs, his body is more feminine than is natural for a male human… he's been mistaken for a girl on several occasions because of it… and in his Shinigami form his amber eyes tend to glow gold and his red markings are tattooed around his left eye. He never takes the time to look at his reflection in that form, so he never notices it, but they think he's aware of at least that much. The group watches their friend sulk at their comment. It's no secret that he's completely dense where emotions are involved, sometimes he can't even figure out his own, but his friends shouldn't be rubbing it in his face.

"So anyway, you're invited to the wedding! He wants you to be best man, but you'll have to help patrol. A gathering with that much reiatsu in the living world will attract a lot of Hollows and we have to be ready."

"Oh goody… more patrolling."

"It's for a good cause."

He sighs and nods his agreement, getting the date and shooing the others away. Something isn't right, he knows that as he showers and dresses… there's a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that foresees life altering actions coming his way like a wolf mauling its prey. He shakes it off, hoping it's nothing too serious, and heads out to start his day.

Ichigo hasn't moved out of his father's place, but the Shinigami have finally placed him on their payroll so he has a large sum of money saved up. It's not that he doesn't want a place of his own; it's just that it's illogical to pay for a home when he's in Seireitei five out of seven days of the week. Humming to himself, he strolls along the sidewalk and toward the mall. This is the only time he gets to socialize, as Shinigami life takes up so much of his time. He tried to keep up the guise of a normal life through college, but it was so hectic and tiring that he was forced to stop after the second term. The teen has always strived to get everything done and Shiro has constantly pointed out it's not healthy for him, even with the cut weight of schooling it's hard. The white haired demon is determined to find a suitable partner for Ichigo, as he's under the impression all Ichigo's stress related problems can be solved with a lover. It's not that Ichigo has problems finding anyone, far from it. His vibrant orange hair is a little shaggier now, his amber eyes tending to glow eerily when he's angered, and his body has kept its lithe shape through these few years… he's a serious catch from what others have told him. His sexuality isn't a problem either, as he's always known he leaned more toward men… he blames the overwhelming need to protect everyone, leaving himself open and vulnerable and forcing a disquieting need to find a protector himself. When it comes right down to it, his excuse has always been that things are too chaotic for a relationship.

"Ichigo!" Uryu calls. "You weren't at the club last night."

"I know… I couldn't go," he remarks as he joins his three friends.

"But why? I thought you liked the club."

"I do, but… I don't know," he sighs. "After waking up at that guy's house with a hangover… it's just safer if I didn't go. Besides, I still have to patrol."

"We told you we'd help," the raven frowns. "You should be allowed to enjoy your youth, too. Why won't you just let us take shifts?"

The question is one he's heard repeatedly and he's sorely tempted to give in… yet he doesn't want them getting hurt. He shakes his head, his scowl deep enough to end the conversation. Although it earns him quite a few glares in return and the feeling they'll eventually get their way if his sleep continues to suffer, Ichigo attempts to ignore it in favor of the news he's gotten.

"Did you hear Yorouchi and Kisuke are getting married?" he asks.

"No, are they really?" Orihime smiles. "Oh, I'm so happy for them!"

"How can anyone stand that woman enough to _marry_ her?" Uryu frowns. "I feel sorry for the guy."

Chad says nothing, yet nods in agreement at the other's comment. Yorouchi seems far too aggressive for most men, yet she's always managed to blend perfectly with the blonde genius… her common sense counters his idiocy. Ichigo sits at the chair reserved for him, leaning back and looking around the food court.

"I have to patrol for the wedding, but I'm sure they'll let you guys attend as guests."

"And yet you have to work," Uryu scoffs. "What a surprise. No rest for the hero. You've been working twice as hard as before the war since Aizen's fall, haven't they even offered you a vacation?"

"I don't think they know what a vacation is," Ichigo mumbles. "It's fine, though. I have help enough, I can handle it."

"Your inner Hollow doesn't count," the Quincy frowns.

"Shiro is fine, he's not about to go all psycho… he got that out of his system in Hueco Mundo," Ichigo waves off. "There's more to it, but I swore on pain of torment that I'd never speak of it to anyone but Shiro… and only if he's drunk."

"Emotional?" Chad guesses.

"Oh yeah... more than even _I_ can stomach," the orangette snorts derisively.

The group sits around for a long while before Ichigo's friends eventually convince him to go clubbing with them. Though he's through with school, the money from Seireitei more than enough to live comfortably within his world, nighttime socializing has never been a highlight of the orangette's life. He's not able to hold his liquor, those eager to sway his steel control spiking his drinks through the night, and he was lucky both he and his 'abductor' for the night passed out before he did something he'd regret... not that it would be losing his virginity, he lost that when he had that brief time of a normal human life without Shiro. When he's out at night, Shiro patrols and Ichigo loses his only defense against assholes meaning to use him in the worst ways. His friends don't understand this and constantly press him to go out with them, yet Ichigo hates feel vulnerable without his inner demon protecting him… it's all the protection he's ever known, all he could count on.

The night is quiet, the air still and cool as Ichigo walks down the sidewalk and toward the club. Shiro is darting around the area, keeping one eye on Ichigo's reiatsu in case it fluctuates with ill emotion and the other on the town. He knows Ichigo's nervous, he hates the feeling that knots his stomach in concern, yet the teen would beat the shit out of him if he shirked his duties. The beat from the music thumps loudly, seeming to draw Ichigo's heart from his chest as it slams against his ribcage. He can feel the eyes upon him, their gaze making his skin crawl as he passes them as indifferently as possible. Uryu and Orihime are sitting at the bar with Tatsuki, the dark haired woman laughing with Chad as she waits for Ichigo. He's the only partner she likes to dance with, as he's practically born with music in his veins. Years of moving so fluidly on the battlefield have leaked into his movements all together, making his dancing something to behold. If he's not fighting in Seireitei, the dance floor gives him his adrenaline high. He's not there two minutes before she's forcefully dragging him onto the dance floor, the heat rising considerably within the throng of moving bodies. Tatsuki starts up a beat and sways into him, Ichigo catching on rapidly before they're moving like water over the floor. Everything else is gone, it's just them, and Ichigo can hear nothing but the music beat through his body. For just a moment, everything bothering him washes away and he enjoys himself.

"I'm thirsty," Tatsuki comments over the pounding bass after five songs. "Let's take a break."

He nods and follows her toward the bar, the rest of their group joining with them almost thoughtlessly. Ichigo takes the drink handed to him by Uryu and sips at it, smiling in thanks as he sits down. The lights are flashing and hypnotic, his weariness catching up to him as his eyes slowly droop. He could sleep right there, music be damned, and Ichigo is beginning to think now is a good time to leave. He says goodbye to his friends and heads out, his limbs feeling sore and weighted down as sleep tugs at him. Shiro is at his side in an instant, merging with him and instantly taking over his body. That's all the orangette remembers before he blacks out and sleep claims his surrendering mind.

The next morning he wakes in his bed and Shiro is twirling around in his desk chair, the snowy teen trying not to make too much noise as he guards his aibou. Ichigo yawns and stretches in an almost feline fashion, the Hollow smirking. The orangette doesn't know it, but his Hollow form has slowly changed with his massive power surge… he's more feline now. Shiro worked long and hard in Hueco Mundo to alter their Hollow form, he never was fond of the lizard-like form they started with… with the more feline one, they've gained speed and agility. He watches soundlessly as Ichigo gets up and gets ready, pocketing Kon's soul pill just in case. Today is the wedding and he'll need to be on high alert.

"Ya ready fer this shit, aibou?" Shiro wonders.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," the orangette sighs. "You better tuck yourself away, you know the Shinigami don't like you much."

"Pft, like I care. They just gotta understand yer mine ta take care a… not that they do shit ta keep ya safe anyway."

"I don't need to be taken care of."

The scowl leaves no room for arguments, yet Shiro does so anyway by sticking out his blue tongue. Ichigo does so back, chuckling lightly as the grinning demon fades away. He'd never admit it to the other, but Shiro's presence within his mind draws on a more secure feeling than anything ever has.

The substitute Shinigami arrives just as Kisuke is setting up the backyard. There's a gazebo and flowers, strings of lights, folding chairs set up in rows… it looks just like a party. Yorouchi is fixing the food with Unohana and the other women of Seireitei, however Ichigo is the only male that thought to come early and help. He blames it on curiosity and his submissive tendencies.

"Hey, Hat-and-Clogs," he greets. "What are you doing?"

"I'm placing the Kido spell on the ground here."

"Kido spell? What do you need that for?"

"It's Seireitei tradition," the blonde shopkeeper grins. "This is a binding Kido, but not like the kind Rukia used on you… this one is special. It binds two souls together for an elongated period of time, depending on the compatibility of the two souls."

"Cool, how does it work?"

"Well, we draw this interesting little design on the ground here," Kisuke starts. "After that, two people drop in their blood and the Kido is activated."

"That neat… anything you need me to do?"

The preparations are relatively smooth, the guests arriving close to the time given, and Ichigo seats everyone while Yorouchi gets dressed. Once things are started, the orangette is standing in the best man's spot with Kon's soul pill in hand. He's not taking any chances here, this is his mentor's wedding and it's a very important day… and Yorouchi would kill him if it didn't go off perfectly. The soft music played by Nemu fills the air, soothing his frazzled nerves as everyone starts to walk down the short aisle. Yorouchi comes after everyone else, Tessai leading her. The teen smiles softly, images of a time he'll never have creeping through his mind. He brushes off the depression and focuses on his duty, never one to feel sorry for himself even if it's justified. He had heard not all the guests were there, which confuses him to say the least, yet figured they couldn't make it. Just as Yamamoto starts reading the vows, simply to merge Seireitei tradition with human, Ichigo catches the sound of a tear and looks above them to see a Gargantua opening. He pops the pill into his mouth, his soul separating with his body as Kon looks around a bit lost. Ichigo leaps just as the first Hollow walks out, the orangette's eyes widening at the sight of them.

"Grimmjow," he hisses.

"If it isn't my favorite punching bag!" the feline grins widely. "What a way to welcome me back."

He darts forward, the two meeting in the middle. Ichigo's sword is caught by Grimmjow's hand, yet the teal haired male's claws aren't blocked at all. The surprise hit swipes across the teen's stomach, drawing a pained gasp from his lips as he draws his sword deep across the other's palm. Their blood drips down, those below just watching in mild curiosity as the two clash repeatedly and viciously. Onto the twining black lines, so thin and delicate, the beads of crimson lay. The lines glow faintly, the light pulsing around to travel the design, and then a bright searchlight shoots heavenward. Ichigo and Grimmjow are engulfed in blinding warmth, the two crying out in a mixture of surprise and pain. The light seems to worm its way into every pore within their skin, traveling through their bodies like a million bugs crawling all over them, and a searing pain wraps around their hands.

Once it's over, the light blinks out and two bodies fall to the ground below. The other Espada step out of the Gargantua, the one at the front watching the exchange lazily before dropping to the ground with the rest. He brushes a hand through wavy brown hair and sighs, humming a moment to himself and turning to Yamamoto.

"Quite the flashy lightshow for something as simple as a mating mark."

"It's not a mating mark, Stark," the old man sighs. "It's a binding Kido."

"Same difference, different timeline," a lanky raven haired man scoffs. "So, how pissed to you think that orange haired bitch will be?"

"We're trying not to think about that part," Yorouchi remarks with a sheepish grin. "Anyway, welcome to the living world! I hope these two idiots don't ruin things for you."

The Espada look over to Ichigo and Grimmjow, shaking their heads a bit. Thankfully, they thought to bind those two together… it's okay if they beat the fuck out of one another if they belong to each other. They debate what to do next. Yorouchi pulls off her wedding dress in favor of the body suit she wore beneath it, Kisuke and the Shinigami clearing away the wedding decorations and leaving the food for the reception. After a moment, the violet haired female gets a wicked idea and looks down at the two fallen males… this is gonna be fun!

* * *

><p>It's so easy to write some of the things we do concerning Seireitei... they're so predictable ;p Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. More of this chapter will be explained in the next one!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! We finally get to know what Yorouchi has planned! You'll love it, I promise! I actaully planned to write this halfway through the first chapter, so I'm excited to finally get it posted!

Ichi: What's she planning?

Vae: ... Um... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! =D

Ichi: No wait, what's she planning? Vae? Hey, this doesn't have anythign to do with me, does it?

Grimm: Pft, when doesn't it? =3

Ichi: VAE! Please tell me he's lying! D=

Vae: *long gone*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ichigo groans and opens his amber eyes, attempting to rub the bleariness from them. He stretches and yawns, wondering what happened and why his head feels like he was in a fight with Kenpachi. As he sits up, he catches movement to his right and turns to see Grimmjow. The other has tears clinging to the corners of his eyes stubbornly; his hands over his mouth as he snorts quietly in what Ichigo can only guess is laughter. The minute he sees that Ichigo is awake, the snorts turn into that barking laughter normally reserved for the battlefield. One glance around tells Ichigo they're in Kisuke's home at the back of his shop, which means the Shinigami allowed Grimmjow to stay and he's not a threat.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ichigo mutters tiredly. "And what the fuck are you doing here, anyway?"

"D-do you see… what y-you're w-wearing!" Grimmjow forces out through tears and laughter.

Ichigo glances down and his face turns pallid, Yorouchi's wedding dress hugging his body nicely after a few adjustments by Uryu… not that Ichigo knows that last part. It takes half a moment, enough to realize his clothes are no longer present anywhere in the room, and his face is eaten by a crimson blush. Grimmjow is doubled over in his mirth, struggling to breath he's laughing so hard, which only serves to worsen Ichigo's mortification.

"Where are my clothes!" he snaps.

"Th-that woman… took them!" Grimmjow gasps. "Said you… couldn't ch-change 'till the… end of the… r-reception!"

"Why the hell not!"

"It's ours!" he barks out before attempt to calm his fit of laughter.

Ichigo's face drains of all color, his mind refusing to accept such a comment as truth. His body, completely still with shock, is still seated on the mattress within the sleekly styled dress. Large amber eyes trail over the white skirt, unable to pick out anything of design as they remain unseeing.

"Wh-what?" he utters.

"Yours and mine," Grimmjow grins feral after finally settling. "We're hitched!"

"You're lying."

"Nope. See?"

He holds up his hand, a glowing gold light wrapped around his wedding finger. The light is a band, interwoven lines so similar to the Kido circle Kisuke had drawn, and Ichigo's breathing picks up as he starts to hyperventilate. The teal haired man doesn't look too concerned, plopping down on the edge of the bed to watch the substitute Shinigami's discomfort with a sick joy.

"Funny, ain't it?" he wonders cockily. "After all that fighting and hate… We get to be together for all eternity! Aren't you lucky! Well, let's go. Everyone's waiting to see my blushing bride."

Another snicker, the larger male lifting the white clad teen into his arms before striding out of the door. Ichigo hollers and complains, trying his best to force his release, yet Grimmjow has always been stronger than him… and he's in his human form now. The minute they're outside in the backyard, all eyes are on the blushing orangette and he abandons his fight in favor of burying his face in Grimmjow's chest. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the teal haired male immediately dumps his embarrassed load onto the ground. Just like that, dropping his arms down to his sides and letting Ichigo meet the ground unceremoniously.

"Ah! Fucking asshole!" Ichigo shouts in pain and fury.

"Oh please, stop acting like a fucking chick!" Grimmjow scoffs. "I ain't gonna let you cower behind me, I'll throw you to the damn wolves! Or did you forget who was holding you?"

Ichigo growls low, scrambling to his feet while fighting to untangle his legs from the skirt of his white dress. It's not that he remembers his attire, his amber eyes gazing at the stark white dress in horror. It's an off the shoulder, the sleeves long and hanging past his hands, and beads wrap around the waist to come to a point in attempt to mirror the collar. A hand runs through his hair as he attempts to calm himself down before he explodes… those fingers coming into contact with flowers woven in his vibrant locks.

"Yorouchi!" he screams.

Said woman snorts before bursting out with laughter, everyone else just staring in shock. Slowly, not wanting to incur the powerful Shinigami's wrath, the others brush off his attire. Grimmjow grins toothily, smacking the orangette's ass just to see him blush worse.

"Let's eat, sweetheart," he comments with a humored snort.

"No! Someone had better tell me what the hell's going on!" he snaps. "This was supposed to be Kisuke's and Yorouchi's wedding!"

"Ah, regrettably, your outburst had given me time to rethink being bound for all eternity," Kisuke comments airily. "As much as I love Yorouchi… forever seems such a long time."

"Why are the Espada here? Why does everyone seem so chummy with them?"

The entirety of Shinigami, Visoreds, and Espada look between each other. Grimmjow sighs and grumbles behind the orangette, gripping the back of his neck before pushing the other forward and onto a chair. When he tries to get back up, a growl far too animal for his liking has him sitting obediently… for now. After a long awkward silence, Yamamoto steps closer and sighs.

"We apologize for this ruse, Kurosaki," he comments. "But it was necessary. The Espada are eager to learn the things Aizen refused them, offering a treaty in exchange for being allowed access to the living world."

"Where the hell does marrying me of come in?" the younger male screams.

"They weren' quick ta trust 'em alone amongst so many innocent souls after the war," Gin comments from his seat beside a snoozing Stark. "So I told 'em ta bind the leader ta a powerful Shinigami that could handle 'em. Yer always in the livin' world, so they sort a volunteered ya. Grimm-kitty's the leader of the Espada, so he's the top… uh… cat 'round Los Noches. They knew ya wouldn' agree ta it, so we kind a surprised ya! Surprise!"

Ichigo's face is slack, so stunned his mind has shut down. Nnoitra, standing just off to the side of the newlywed couple, waves his hand before black and almost lifeless amber eyes. Grimmjow frowns, leaning over the smaller male to look into his vacant orbs. It's obvious a few of the people there, namely Ichigo's friends from the living world and Isshin, didn't know about this. Their expressions scream murderous rage… well… Isshin's does.

"It's moments like these that make me question my sanity concerning the relations I keep with Shinigami," Uryu sighs in annoyance. "Honestly, you people seem fine and then you do something this appalling. I should've pulled him away from you after everything that happened in the war! I told him you were no good!"

"You sound like his dad," Yorouchi snickers. "We're you planning on grounding him?"

"You find this funny?" he asks indignantly. "You're supposed to be his friend and you've catered to the whims of those who booted you out of Seireitei!"

"They didn't, I left," she points out. "Besides, this'll be good for him."

"Oh yes, being married to a bloodthirsty being of war is always good for people!"

"Oi!" Grimmjow snaps. "It ain't my fault this happened, we were thinking about the good of everyone when we agreed to Gin's dumbass plan!"

"How is this for the good of everyone?" Chad frowns.

"Well obviously, the Shinigami don't have to worry about us anymore, we can regulate the more powerful Hollows from crossing over, we don't get stuck in that boring ass desert forever, the living souls don't have to worry about getting killed mysteriously, and I won't end up breaking the treaty by hunting down this dipshit," he explains. "See? Everyone's happy."

"Except Ichigo," the large male sighs.

"He's the idiot that fell so easily into the trap," Grimmjow snorts derisively.

Ichigo's face slowly starts changing color, Nelliel gasping in awe from her seat beside Hallibel. She's in her older form now, but the childish joy remains in her actions. Everyone turns to watch the younger males face morph into unbridled bloodlust, his scowl deepening and his eyes glimmering gold. Before anyone can blink, he's turned and leapt.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow shouts caught off guard as he topples backward.

"You knew!" Ichigo screams from his position straddling the other's abdomen. "You knew and you went along with it! I should kill your ass right now!"

"What, no honeymoon?" the Sexta cackles.

Ichigo yells in frustration, standing quickly and pacing for only a moment. He looks near tears, the burdens constantly thrust onto his shoulders by these Shinigami far too overwhelming as it is… this is just too much. His mind finally breaks, everything… the fury, and desperation, the disbelief… it all washes away. No one says anything, never having seen the normally feisty male act in this manner. He steps over to the table Yorouchi has his clothes on, lifting them into his arms, and walks back toward the door. At the door, he rustles through his clothes with his free hand and picks out the badge and soul pill. He holds them out at arm's length, dropping them to the ground, and hurries inside. It's not three minutes later that the front door slams shut and Ichigo walks off. The silence in the backyard is so thick you could cut it with a knife, eyes glancing around in awkwardness. Ichigo's normally rolled so well with the punches thrown at him, this was completely unexpected.

"Congrats," a watery voice scoffs from atop the gazebo. "Ya finally did it, ya finally killed him."

"Who the fuck are you?" Renji snaps.

"Shiro, Ichi's inner demon," he grins widely with an exaggerated bow. "'Course, I ain't too inner right now. I was wonderin' why his inner world was so fucked up. Nice job, I been tryin' ta get him ta leave ya fuckers fer a while now. Ya just did my job fer me!"

"He just needs time," Rukia waves off. "He's always sulky and over dramatic like this."

"Pft, fat chance," the pale demon scoffs. "Ya ferget, I live wit him… inside him. He tells me things he don' tell no one else… we're brothers! Even if he won' tell me, he knows I can just sneak 'round his head and find out anyway. I know him better than he knows himself!"

"And what do you know, exactly?" Juushiro wonders curiously.

"I know that yer never gonna get him back," the demon grins sadistically with a soft cackle. "He's all mine now."

An almost sorrowful resignation settles upon the group, the eyes of the Shinigami dulling at the realization. The Visoreds, however, are far too used to their inner Hollows ranting filled with cunning lies and far more cunning truths. They've learned to never believe them when they come to a conclusion such as this. The Espada aren't familiar with this other creature, hanging back quietly as they attempt to gauge the situation… well… all but one.

"Bullshit he's yours!" Grimmjow snaps. "That little fucker ain't going anywhere! I'll drag him back kicking and screaming if I have to!"

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are threatenin' my aibou!" Shiro snaps in anger.

"I'm his mate, dumbass! You should've been listening beforehand instead of running your damn mouth!" the Sexta hisses. "This Kido is binding! He's mine, not yours!"

"Ya don' even like him!" Shiro shouts in exasperation tinted with rage.

"I didn't marry the dipshit because I liked him, I married him because I want him!" the teal haired male snarls. "I'm not gonna get thrown into a treaty without being able to beat the shit out of that high and mighty little ass!"

Shiro dives from the gazebo, Grimmjow quickly sidestepping as his arm shoots out. With a move far too graceful for anything but a feline, his arm wraps around Shiro's neck as his body moves and they end with the pale copy locked against his chest. Shiro growls, his black nails digging into Grimmjow's arm. He doesn't even flinch at the pain, those nails barely making a scratch in his skin, and instead squeezes tighter.

"I know you," Grimmjow grins widely. "You're the one I fought behind that mask."

Shiro's only reply is the cough he sputters in attempt to breath, his oxygen depleting rapidly as his pale face starts to turn colors. Grimmjow scoffs at his efforts, throwing him away before slamming his foot down on his chest. It's not like Ichigo; this being doesn't cry out in pain and struggle to get up… he almost seems to like the abuse. Shiro stands without difficulty, shaking off the black edges to his vision, and leaps again. He swings wildly, eyes glowing in fury and teeth gritted as he kicks out to catch Grimmjow's stomach. Just when he's about to land a good hit to the other's jaw, the teal haired male still grinning feral, the punch stops inches from making contact. Everyone watches as those golden eyes turn to the sky, his body relaxing as his hand falls back down to his side.

"Tch," he spits out. "Yer fuckin' lucky! Aibou needs me. I'd also like ta point out, it wasn' ya he called. Nice, huh? Yer own mate prefers my company than yers."

"You mother fucker!" Grimmjow snarls.

His hand darts out, Shiro barely dodging as his eyes widen in surprise and his body fades away. All that's left behind is a single drop of blood, Grimmjow's satisfied grin, and a backyard full of shocked viewers. It doesn't matter to the Sexta, Ichigo is his now and he'll chase him down when he damn well feels like it.

"Grimmjow," Yamamoto sighs. "You have to talk to Kurosaki."

"I don't talk," the other growls. "Talking is a chick thing."

"I believe he's correct," Hallibel frowns. "We need this treaty to work, but without him there is no treaty. You need to figure out how to calm his temper tantrum."

"This isn't a temper tantrum," Chad comments quietly. "It's a breakdown. Ichigo has never had temper tantrums."

"Be that as it may, you're now bound to him forever," Stark yawns out. "He's your mate, he needs to know you're not only a sparring partner… but the one who will protect him when need be."

"He should already know that shit," the other huffs stubbornly. "If he dies or gets hurt I can't fight with him anymore! How the hell is that a good thing for me?"

"Men," Nelliel sighs. "So stupid. I'll go talk to him since his own mate can't, see you guys later."

"Oh! Wait!" Kisuke comments. "I need you all to come inside with me for a moment… we'll just give the reception a rain check until Kurosaki is feeling better! Right now, you all need your gigai!"

Ichigo is sitting in the park with Shiro, curled up within the other's arms with depression clinging to his every movement. They're in the trees, well away from anyone that might see them, and Ichigo doesn't feel like moving anytime soon. Shiro, a cut along his cheekbone courtesy of Grimmjow, sighs and holds the more docile twin closer.

"Ya don' need 'em, aibou," he murmurs. "Ya just need me. I'll take care a ya."

"Shiro… Why would they do something like that? I mean… after taking away so much they even take away my right to choose who I marry," the orangette whispers out. "I thought they were my friends… but I'm just another pawn."

"Removin' yerself from the game was a good first step," Shiro assures. "Witout that badge, they got nothin' on ya."

Footsteps startle the orangette and he sits up, Shiro growling as he crouches for attack. A twig snaps and branches are pulled away, revealing a curious Nell. Her bone fragment is gone, her sea green locks hanging all over the place, and her hazel eyes are wide before she grins widely.

"Hey, Ichigo!" she greets. "I thought you could use a friend."

"Nell… you have a gigai."

"I do!"

She giggles and steps closer, her tight green shirt like a second skin, and stays mindful of the snowy haired creature ready to tear her apart. Her black bell bottom jeans swish lightly in her movement, the older woman making herself comfortable on Ichigo's other side. Her fingers move through orange locks before she tugs him close to her, forcing him to use her ample chest for a pillow although that only makes him blush.

"The others are worried," she comments. "You've never had a break down before… they think it's a temper tantrum, but that big guy you're friends with said you never have tantrums."

"Yeah… I don't."

"Grimmjow was supposed to come talk to you, but he's an idiot," she states innocently enough to get a laugh from the teen. "He thinks you should already know everything, like it's some unspoken rule. He's really not that bad, he just likes to think he is."

"Nell… I can't," Ichigo frowns. "I'm not gonna be a toy."

"He couldn't stop talking about you, you know," she comments quietly. "He told me not to tell you. After he saved me at the end of the war… a Vasto Lorde was eating the leftovers… he kept talking about you. It didn't sound like rival talk to me; he kept talking about your eyes and how much he liked fighting with you… Orihime said he sounded like he had a crush on you."

Ichigo's eyes widen and Shiro scoffs, the two coming up with completely different reactions to that. After a long moment of stunned silence, the severity of the betrayal sinks back into his mind thanks to Shiro and Ichigo stays quiet. It doesn't matter if Grimmjow is too blinded by instinct to figure out he likes the orangette… the Shinigami betrayed him, his trust he so willingly gave without thought, and now he'll suffer for eternity because of it.

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see that reaction coming ;p I know, I know, I'm horrble. Don't worry things will get better... eventually. They have to, I like happy endings. Anyway, maybe Nelliel can talk some sense into Ichigo.<p>

Ichi: Whoa, wait a minute... Why was I the bride?

Grimm & Vae: *stare blankly at Ichi*

Ichi: ... I am not that feminine!

Grimm: I isn't that you're feminine, Kitten... it's that your the bitch.

Ichi: I am not! D=

Vae: Uh... anyway, until next time! =D

Ichi: Don't ignore me! Hey! Get back here!

Grimm & Vae: *sneaking off quickly*


	3. Chapter 3

Update! *choir singing* I hope you enjoy this one! I didn't want to cut Ichi slack yet, it's too much fun tormenting him =) Oh, you knwo you love it ;p

Ichi: I hate these stupid fics.

Grimm: Only because you're such a chick! =3

Ichi: I can deal with that... I can't handle the dick bossing me around.

Grimm: Oi! You love my dick!

Vae: ... Uh... let's get back to the story before things get heated *nosebleed*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It's nighttime, the day having past in a blur that the orangette seriously wishes he could forget. Every time he lifts his hand, reaches for something or picks up a writing utensil, that golden Kido that's turned black after the fact stares right back at him. It reminds him of what he wishes weren't true. Not so much the fact he's bound to another, but the reason for it… the betrayal. Nelliel had left after their talk, heading back to Kisuke's shop with worry in her hazel eyes, and Shiro was the only one Ichigo had to talk to. Speaking with his pale duplicate wasn't exactly good for his self-esteem, which led the other to give Ichigo a much needed break.

*Ya goin' out, aibou? * Shiro wonders after hours of not speaking.

"… Yeah. I can't stay in all day… they'll probably track me down anyway. At least if I'm in a public place, they won't forcibly drag me off," Ichigo sighs. "Last time they almost got arrested, because I told the security guards they were trying to kidnap me."

A soft smirk touches his lips, remembering when Kenpachi was sent to pick him up. The man is so impatient in the first place; it was quite easy to goad him into attempted kidnapping. Thankfully, Byakuya and Renji were also present or Kenpachi would've had a hell of a time escaping jail… or would've finally found his utopia. Tonight, however, Ichigo is hoping to drink away his problems at the local club. Granted, nineteen isn't exactly of age… but this club doesn't card. Besides, who doesn't have a fake ID nowadays?

Grimmjow isn't exactly having fun and it's pissing him off. After Nell's return, the Shinigami left in hopes Ichigo would eventually cool off and realize his mistake… yeah right. Rukia and Renji stayed behind with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. The group wanted to have a bit of fun, though pulling Stark along had been a difficult task, and now here they are in the nearest club. The music is too loud for Grimmjow's sensitive hearing, but years with Aizen have taught him how to ignore the sound and focus on something else, and his inhuman sense of smell is picking up a mixture of sweat and smoke tinted with a hint of sex and alcohol. Hallibel and Nelliel are out dancing in the crowd of people, Stark watching them with the eyes of a hawk the minute he caught one man attempting to cop a feel of his blonde mate. He's never one to press dominance, but if Hallibel catches someone trying to touch her Nell like that the man is going to die. Not the best way to start off a treaty, so he made it perfectly clear that both females belong to him with a deep kiss for them both. Sure a lot of the human males were jealous, who wouldn't be, but he's not about to compromise this treaty any more than it has been.

"Grimm, check it out," Nnoitra grins. "Your boy toy is over there."

"Hmm?"

Grimmjow, sitting beside a slightly buzzed Ulquiorra, turns to see the head of orange hair he's bound to. Ichigo is on a stool at the bar talking to the woman on his left, a drink in one hand and a man on his right. He looks well passed buzzed, his face flush with the alcohol and his movements sluggish at best. Szayel, having been dancing with Shinji since Nnoitra refused, rejoins them and looks in the same direction as Grimmjow.

"You should go talk to him while he's not in the state to fight you," he offers.

"No way!" Shinji replies shaking his head. "Ichi's a fucking violent drunk! He rarely ever goes out drinking alone, always makes sure one of us goes with him to keep him from getting put in jail. It wouldn't be too bad if everyone didn't want to get in his pants."

"Oh, hell no!" Grimmjow growls. "That ass belongs to me! If I ain't getting any, fuck if anyone else will!"

"I thought you wanted him to fight?" the blonde Visored questions in confusion.

"Grimm's a feline, _extremely_ territorial… like… um… like hippos," Nnoitra nods.

"… Hippos? What the fuck? That's stupid," Shinji cackles. "They're vegetarians!"

"Yeah, and they can bite a man in half with ease," the lanky man snorts. "They attack whatever gets into the area, they're way territorial! I'm just saying, Grimm don't like people fucking with his things. Right now, that includes Ichigo. It don't matter if he gets to fuck him or not, he's certainly not gonna let anyone else do it."

"Mm hm, if Kurosaki needs that sort of thing, it's Grimmjow or nothing," Ulquiorra murmurs.

Ichigo stretches and slides from his stool, stumbling toward the restroom with a stupid smile on his face. He's unaware of the man at his right moving after him, but his friends catch it. Grimmjow growls animalistic, his stride long and stalking as Shinji debates whether or not he should intervene. After all, he's seen what Ichigo's done to the guys that try to take advantage of him… but, then again, he's never been forced to marry someone he didn't want to before.

Ichigo drank too much, he knows that. When he starts flirting with a woman, he _knows_ he drank too damn much… women are simply not his cup of tea. Hoping to rid his body of enough alcohol to think a bit straighter, the orangette slides off his stool and heads to the men's room. The crowds are moving too erratically for him, his vision swimming as he's hip checked between dancers hoping for a quick lay. It's nothing new. With a sigh, he half trips and half tumbles through the restroom door. He never hears the door open a second time, just continues on his track to the nearest stall. After emptying his bladder with a relieved sigh and flushing, he heads to the sink to wash up. The body at the sink beside him makes him uneasy, though he pins it on too much alcohol so it's easier to ignore. When he's finished and he moves to leave, a heavy weight is pushing him to lean over the sink and his amber eyes grow wide in panic.

"Stay quiet and don't move," the mysterious male growls in his ear. "Don't want to get hurt more than you have to, right?"

"Get the fuck off me, or I'll…"

Ichigo stops suddenly when a blade is pressed to his throat, a gasp leaving his lips at the sadistic chuckle behind him. The man shoves closer, his arousal apparent as it presses against his ass insistently. Ichigo isn't one to show fear, his eyes reflecting back from the mirror before him defiant even in the midst of drunkenness, but he knows this will most likely be a pain he can't handle in the end. He swallows the whimper that wants to fall from his lips as his belt is fumbled with, the man yanking it off eagerly before his free hand starts to undo the orangette's pants. In the mirror, Ichigo sees a flash of blue. The man gasps when the hand holding the blade is gripped from his right, the pressure increasing painfully until the teen hears the crack and pop of broken bones.

"That's mine, fucker," Grimmjow snarls. "I suggest you go find someone else to play with!"

The assailant tugs his hand away, only to leave himself open for the heavy fist that slams into his face. Blood gushes from his busted nose, the guy screaming in pain as Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's belt from the floor. Afterward, he kicks the guy's gut hard enough to leave him lying upon the tiles and groaning in agony. Gripping the orangette's waist firmly, he guides his stunned bitch out of the bathroom and through the club. He doesn't bother saying goodbye to the others, he'll see them soon enough with his luck, so they're outside in no time. Before they had left, Yamamoto had given them each a rather nice flat… well… not each. Hallibel and Nelliel belong to Stark, so they're all living together. Nnoitra never likes being without a roommate, so he's staying with Szayel. Ulquiorra is staying with that woman, as the whole reason he wanted to come was to be with her. All in all, Grimmjow has a flat and that's all he needs to know. He takes Ichigo back to his place, praying they didn't let that crazy feline bitch redecorate for their honeymoon.

"… Thank you," Ichigo mutters with a scowl.

"What are you thanking me for?" Grimmjow frowns. "It's my job to protect you, dumbass."

"Don't. Don't think just because we're bound by that fucking Kido that I need your protection!" Ichigo hisses as the shock dilutes the left over alcohol. "I've never been protected in my life, I'm not about to lie down and beg for a shield I don't fucking need!"

"Don't… get aggressive… with me," Grimmjow hisses out feral.

Ichigo scowls at the hand gripping his upper arm, the grip tight enough to leave bruises as Grimmjow pulls him closer. The teal haired man is baring fang, his eyes practically glowing in his anger, and Ichigo instinctively knows he inadvertently challenged the other's status. He doesn't know how he knows, but there's a little voice in his head that sounds vaguely like Shiro screaming warnings at him… warnings laced with threats and colorful language… no wait… yeah, that's definitely Shiro.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't care! I don't _care_! I _don't_ care! You don't care anything about me, you just don't want people touching what you believe belongs to you. I _don't_ belong to you, I don't belong to Seireitei, I belong to _me_! Stay away from me! Just… don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me!"

"If I weren't there tonight to save your scrawny ass…"

"You shouldn't have!" Ichigo yells. "You should've just let it happen!"

Ichigo yanks his arm away from the overbearing alpha, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes as he stubbornly holds back the urge to cry. That's the closest anyone has ever gotten to raping him and he's feeling a bit emotional right now, so the last thing he wants to deal with is Grimmjow's arrogant attitude. Not bothering to say another word, the teen turns and heads home in a huff. Grimmjow, not used to having a bitch walk away from him, growls low and grabs the younger male's arm again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ichigo shouts as that damn finally breaks. "I did nothing to deserve this! I just wanna go home!"

The Sexta is surprised at first, looking around awkwardly as Ichigo sobs. He's never liked over emotional uke's… mainly because he's never dealt with them well. Nelliel had told him Ichigo might end up crying, she was almost positive with the way his reiatsu was churning violently. Nell had told him it's just best to let him get it all out, that he'd feel better if he could just sit and have a good cry. The sea green haired woman is one of the smartest betas when it comes to emotions, so he'll do as she says… which means he has to… _hold_… the teen. Yuck. With a disgusted look on his face, he follows Nell's orders and carefully pulls the younger male to him. He embraces him tightly, wrapping his reiatsu around him in a blanket of safety, and just lets him bawl. His shirt, a white tank top beneath a black silk button up, is soaked within seconds. As much as he wants to push the smaller away, he isn't stupid enough not to realize this is a crucial moment. Alphas need to be able to comfort their bitches, it's imperative he doesn't back down from such a challenge or Ichigo won't see him as an adequate dominant. It seems like forever before the crying settles to a few tears and hiccups, the orangette leaning heavily on the larger male as sleep begins to clouds his amber eyes.

"You're such a fucking pain in my ass," Grimmjow grumbles.

He lifts the lithe male into his arms, his muscles coiling beneath his tan skin at this new burden, and heads for home. Ichigo is sleeping now, slight whimpers… completely inaudible to anyone without Grimmjow's animalistic hearing… slip from his lips periodically. This is the first time the Sexta has ever seen one of his most powerful rivals so utterly fragile, the first time he's ever witnessed his own mate (which he's had more than one of in his many years as an Aduchas) reveal such a pathetically weak side of themselves. Weakness in Hueco Mundo equals death, no sort of or almost… the only answer to the equation is death and that's not a defeat others are ready to admit. Four years without him has made his mate soft, something he doesn't like in the least.

Ichigo grumbles in his sleep, turning onto his other side and yawning with a stretch. He sighs in satisfaction at the subtle pops along his spine, smiling softly before rolling on his stomach and burying his face in his cushy pillow. The door opens and he frowns, completely ready for his father to attack him. When it doesn't come, he opens an amber eye in question and sucks in a sharp breath.

"Awake? Good," Grimmjow states. "We've been asked over to that crazy shopkeeper's house, they wanna talk to you."

"… What happened last night?" Ichigo asks. "Something bad must've happened if I'm here with you."

"Don't sound so damn bitter," the Sexta huffs. "Get your ass up!"

"Seriously, Grimmjow. I feel as though I should remember something… but I can't recall anything past getting to the bar."

"That's because you went and got shit faced!" the other remarks. "You're fucking lucky I was there."

"… Why?"

"You almost got raped at knife point in the bathroom," he comments as though it's nothing. "I beat the shit out of the guy and brought you here, but not before you broke down and cried yourself to sleep. I hope you realize how uncomfortable it was for me to hold your emotional ass while you bawled! You'd better be fucking grateful!"

"Wait… you _held_ me?"

"Don't you go blabbing about that, or I swear I'll kill you!"

"I don't even want to _think_ about it, let alone _talk_ about it," the orangette mutters. "And what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?"

"… If you don't get dressed right now, I'm gonna drag your ass to the shop in your boxers," Grimmjow states blandly.

"… Boxers? Oh my god, you undressed me!" Ichigo hisses with a blush.

He draws the blankets around his body, covering everything but his face, and the Espada rolls his eyes. With a sigh, he grabs some clothes from the dresser stocked by Yamamoto and throws them to the bed.

"You're my bitch, of course I undressed you," he states with a frown. "That's my right… or did you forget we're married?"

"… I've been trying to."

"Get dressed."

The vibrant haired teen isn't stupid enough to entertain delusions of Grimmjow's threat being empty, he's positive the other would carry him through the streets in his boxers with a huge grin on his face. He pulls the given clothes beneath the blankets and struggles to pull them on, his 'husband' tapping his foot impatiently.

"All right, this is ridiculous," Grimmjow grumbles.

He yanks the blanket away from Ichigo, the teen yelping as a blush ignites on his face. With a swift yank, the Espada pulls off his boxers and reaches for the clean pair. Ichigo tries his best to fight him off, managing a good kick to his jaw and another to his stomach, but even Grimmjow's gigai is stronger than him. Not too surprising considering the amount of muscle the other has compared to Ichigo's lithe swimmer's body. The minute the orangette is dressed; he's tossed over the Sexta's shoulder and carried out the door. The youth sighs in misery, propping his head up on a fist with his elbow on Grimmjow's back. For a fleeting moment, he muses how barbaric this relationship is turning out.

Kisuke is in his tea room with Byakuya, Yorouchi, Renji, and Soi-Fon. Ichigo is dropped onto a pillow, Grimmjow taking the one beside him and halting any escape attempts with a hand on the back of the teen's neck.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya sighs. "I would like to apologize to you. This act of…"

"Betrayal," the orangette provides with a scowl.

"… It was wrong and we're very sorry. We didn't know you would take it so badly, but we really needed your help. This treaty is our way of trying to change… our way of opening our minds from our world of black and white, to the world of gray you seem to live within. We never meant to upset you; we just wanted to understand the world through your eyes."

"We couldn't think of a better way to do that than this treaty," Soi-Fon sighs. "Of course, Espada eat souls by nature. We couldn't trust them on their own, but we were all very busy trying to teach new Shinigami and get our own lessons back on track… changing them in order to teach this… new way of living. In all our centuries before you, life in Seireitei had bred generations of contemptuous and close minded people. We needed to work extra hard to open them up as well, it was imperative when making a treaty with the Visoreds and Espada."

"Why me?" Ichigo murmurs quietly.

"We could spare no one else," Byakuya admits sheepishly. "All the Taicho were trying to revamp our teachings with the academy personnel, the Fuko-Taicho and other Shinigami were too weak to deal with a lead Espada. You were our very last resort, but it sadly came to that."

"Why a marriage?"

"That Kido is very special, Ichigo," Kisuke smiles warmly. "It binds body, mind, and soul. It's the highest honor for Shinigami when it comes to marriage. We used it, because we not only wanted the Espada to feel welcome… but because Grimmjow couldn't hide anything from you. It hasn't soaked in completely yet, but soon you'll even be able to hear one another's thoughts."

"Oh, cool," Ichigo comments sarcastically. "Grimmjow, can you hear my thoughts right now?"

"… I don't think I want to," the other snorts. "I'd probably have to punch your stupid ass."

"You said it binds body as well… what happens with that?"

"Injuries are shared… at least the pain. He'll know when you get harmed even if you're across worlds at the time. Hopefully, you'll never be any further than down the street from him, but if you must go to Seireitei without him… he'll always be in the loop when it comes to your health. If you catch a cold, he'll know."

"Yes," Byakuya murmurs with a glare at Grimmjow. "And if you should find comfort in the arms of another, Kurosaki will know."

"Oi! I'm not the one that… Mm!"

Ichigo has his hands over Grimmjow's mouth in a heartbeat, a scowl glaring daggers into the Espada as he warns for a topic change. With yet another roll of his cyan pools, the larger man crosses his arms and looks away petulantly. Ichigo's hands are removed, his glare returning to those in front of him as he finally makes a decision.

"… No," he mutters. "I'm not doing this. Bond or not, I'm not a toy."

With that, he stands and walks away. Grimmjow tempted to bang his head against the low table in exasperation. The Shinigami warned the Espada that Ichigo was stubborn, he even saw it in those defiant amber orbs in Hueco Mundo, but this is just crazy. He gets up and heads out after his bitch, grumbling the whole way. Once he catches up, he yanks Ichigo back and lands a solid hit in his stomach. Amber eyes go large as the breath is stolen from him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body dropping in unconsciousness. Grimmjow lifts the limp body into his arms. Even if he has to keep the little bitch knocked out, Ichigo _will_ stay at his side. It's not safe for betas like him to roam.

* * *

><p>Wow... Grimm's an ass in this fic. Oh well *shrugs* He can't be Romeo in every fic, that's just not him. He'll come around, don't worry! =) Till next time! I loves ya all!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned! Okay, not completely, but I'm getting there. I'm posting from my old laptop my brother SHOULD'VE been using instead of my awesome, so not a piece of shit, nice laptop he ruined! =) Anyway, things are a bit... complex now. I have to write on my usual comp, save it to a flashdrive, and then take it to my old comp... so many steps T^T. I can't wait to see all the 'I'm so freakin ghappy you're back, i almost died without your fics' PMs ;p JK! _I_ almost died without my fics *sobs* But I'm back now, so I'm good =D

* * *

><p>'Chapter 4<p>

Ichigo wakes to a throbbing pain in his stomach, a groan leaving his lips as he voices that discomfort. He remembers leaving Kisuke's shop, Grimmjow coming after him, and then… Oh, that Sexta is a dead man! He growls angrily, opening his eyes to find himself back in the same room he woke in wearing nothing but his boxers again. He buries his face in his pillow and screams, never noting the door opening as he continues to muffle his anger. Grimmjow leans against the wall across from him, arms over his chest and eyes calm though holding a hint of exasperation.

"This is getting kind of annoying," he comments.

Ichigo jumps at the sound of his voice, his body tense although his face doesn't move from the pillow. Grimmjow knows he has to do something to stop Ichigo's ridiculous behavior; however he's uncertain exactly what that should be. He knows that Stark deals with Hallibel in a specific manner unlike dealing with other betas… maybe that's Ichigo's problem. He seemed like an alpha bitch back during the war and even Hall has her breakdowns. With a heavy sigh, he moves closer to the bed and sits down. The youth stiffens at the action, growling furiously when a heavy hand settles itself between his shoulders. Ignoring the sound of warning, he rubs small circles along the smaller male's back in attempt to calm him… it works, if only a little.

"I know you don't like this," Grimmjow comments softly, taking a page from Stark's book. "I understand how upset this is making you. It happened without warning, it was coerced by people you trusted, and you have every right to be angry."

Ichigo turns his head to peek at the teal haired male, confusion and wariness showing within his amber orb. He doesn't know where this is going, but it certainly doesn't sound like the Grimmjow that tried to kill him on countless occasions. He sounds calm and soothing, easing Ichigo's nerves as he listens more than he had to the Shinigami.

"I know this isn't fair to you… but I also know there's nothing you can do to change things. We're together, that won't change. I know things aren't going well right now, but we can't be expected to fall in line just because the Shinigami think we should," he offers. "I realize we have things to work on, every couple does, but we can't get things in order or work things out if you continue to blame me for something the Shinigami set up. I knew it was going to happen, but we weren't exactly told you _didn't_ know. Do you understand my side?"

"… Yes," Ichigo murmurs. "You want to get out of Hueco Mundo and need me to be bound to you so you can live here."

"Would you seriously condemn Arrancar that are attempting to be better people to an eternity locked in Hueco Mundo?" he wonders. "I had multiple chances to drag you there and keep you within the white sands these last four years, Ichigo… I didn't. I didn't, because even I wouldn't wish that on someone."

His voice is still a subtle caress to Ichigo's ears, but the orangette can hear the seriousness to the later comment. He knows without a doubt the other wouldn't have had trouble kidnapping him, especially with his latest aggravations. He's been so maxed out when it comes to energy, if Grimmjow would've taken him while he was sleeping in the middle of the night he'd sleep right through it. Ichigo turns his head all the way to the side, watching Grimmjow stare at the wall across from him in contemplation as he slowly rubs his 'wife's' back. Ichigo knows his attitude toward the Espada isn't right, Grimmjow is supposed to be his other half, his rock, but he's basically been walking all over him. The orangette is actually shocked he hasn't been beaten to within an inch of his life yet!

"Can you give this a chance, Ichigo?" Grimmjow inquires. "Would it really kill you to try just for a little while?"

"… No, it wouldn't," he sulks. "But…"

"Ichigo, I realize this isn't something you would've chosen on your own. But I'd like to remind you that sometimes… the things that we don't plan on happening are sometimes the best things that ever happen to us."

"How do you know that?"

"Were you planning on becoming a Shinigami? I know I didn't plan on becoming an Arrancar, but I don't regret it. I didn't plan on losing the war, but it's worked out really well for us so far. Things are so much better now that Aizen is gone," he smirks. "That woman didn't plan on her powers, the Quincy didn't plan on his wide array of friends… you see where I'm coming from?"

"Yes," Ichigo sighs. "I guess… I could try."

"Good, that's not so hard, is it?" the Sexta purrs. "Now that you're actually calmed down, there's something I should probably tell you."

"Perfect," Ichigo groans. "What now?"

"Well… I'm an Arrancar, so I'm probably gonna go about this whole marriage thing as I would a mating thing," he answers sheepishly. "I'll try not to, but that'll be really hard for me… mating was one of my fortes, if you catch my drift."

Ichigo growls at that, amber eyes narrow and dangerous as he scowls heatedly at the other. That comment only brings one thought to mind, but he's not too fond of thinking he's married to a male prostitute of some sort. Although… he could see the appeal.

"There are some things you should probably know… challenging my status leads to aggression, I don't like not knowing where you are… even a simple note would do… and I'm gonna have to say, you're basically a female in my mind."

"WHAT!" Ichigo snarls.

"I'm sorry, but in Hueco Mundo all submissives are referred to as females," Grimmjow informs defensively. "I didn't just choose to think that, it's a lesson you learn from your first days as a Hollow. It's practically engraved in your DNA. I'm sorry! I won't refer to you as a female… per say… but I might call you my bitch every now and then."

Ichigo's features darken in fury, the admission not one he wants to hear… although it does beat finding out in public. Grimmjow catches onto his partner's displeasure, confusion touching his brow as he tries to figure out what could be angering the younger male. He only told him the truth.

"It's a compliment, you know," he remarks as an afterthought. "Not many betas actually get to be claimed by an alpha. You should be happy I like you enough to call you that."

"You can't just call me your husband?"

"Uh… no? You're the female, I'm not gonna call you that," Grimmjow frowns. "You're my wife, my bitch, my woman, or my lover… well… not my lover, I haven't fucked you yet."

Ichigo buries his face back in his pillow, grabbing the other one to hold over his head. This is going to take ever last shred of patience he's ever had, which isn't much so he'd better find a way to force its growth. Grimmjow watches him curiously, eventually lying down beside him to look up at the ceiling. After a long moment of silence, he turns to face the orangette attempting to suffocate himself.

"It's almost lunchtime, you know," he states. "What do you want to do?"

"Strangle you," Ichigo's muffled tone comments.

"Funny," the Sexta scoffs. "I mean, do you want to go out for lunch or should I make sandwiches or something?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo huffs as he props himself up on his forearms. "If I leave, the Shinigami will start bothering me again."

"Fine, I'll make something," Grimmjow shrugs uncaringly.

"Hell you will!" Ichigo comments. "I'll fix something; I don't trust you to cook."

Grimmjow shrugs at that as well, watching as Ichigo gets out of bed and marches off in his boxers. The teal haired male grins wickedly when the orangette darts back in to grab a pair of sweatpants before running off again, the larger male cackling in humor at his shyness.

Ichigo is wound up around Grimmjow, it's easy enough to see. It certainly doesn't help that the later simply can't help but tease his counterpart, just poking to see that bright blush and get the snappish reaction born of mortification. All afternoon he's been grabbing his ass or leaning up against him intimately in order to press his cock into that tight behind, anything to get that hilarious reaction. He sneaks up on the orangette filling the front loading washer in the laundry room, his cyan eyes devouring the ass in perfect view as the other bends over.

"Nice," he purrs.

Ichigo starts, jumping at his voice and smacking his head on the top of the washer's open doorway… he's not certain how it happened, but it hurts. With a dark scowl Grimmjow's way, he tries to ignore the man in order to get the laundry done. Grimmjow, however, doesn't like being ignored. He walks over to the orangette and grips his hips with strong hands, grinding against his ass with a hum of appreciation.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo snaps with that beautiful blush. "Get the hell away from me!"

"But I'm bored. Shouldn't you be… like… entertaining me or something? Oh! You should do a strip tease!" he states excitedly.

"Go to hell!" the orangette hisses as he pulls away. "I'm not stripping for you!"

"… Can I strip you? I mean… I'm getting pretty damn good at it," the Sexta snickers.

Ichigo growls and marches out of the room, only to come back in to turn on the washing machine and leave yet again with an even greater huff. Grimmjow follows him with that huge feline grin on his lips, sauntering playfully as though a house cat trailing its owner with intention to pounce. Ichigo watches him warily as he flops down on the couch, the large flat screen on the wall silent and black. He reaches over to grab the remote, hoping for some peace and quiet for only a few minutes, when weight settles on the other side of the couch… and Grimmjow slides over Ichigo's partially lying down body. The Sexta repositions his partner, his own larger body now resting between Ichigo's legs as he props his head up with a closed fist smugly.

"… What are you doing?" Ichigo scowls.

"I'm enjoying my mate," Grimmjow purrs.

"Get off me."

"I don't want to."

"Grimm…"

"I want to be close to my mate, is that so wrong," he teases with a feigned sulk.

"It is when you're just doing it to be an ass," Ichigo bristles. "Can't you go find something else to do? Maybe go bother one of your bloodthirsty Arrancar?"

"That's not very nice, Kitten," Grimmjow pouts. "You shouldn't talk that way, you could hurt my feelings."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, but lifts the remote to turn on the TV instead of hitting the other with it like he originally wanted to. Grimmjow settles himself atop his mate, the orangette squirming uncomfortably beneath the heavier man. Catching this, the Sexta wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist and quickly flips them. Ichigo now lies atop the plains of Grimmjow's body, his legs still spread over Grimmjow's. He seems uncomfortable, yet the older male can't understand why. He's supposed to be intimate with his partner, isn't he? Lying around like this is mild compared to some of the stuff he's taken part in within the sands of Hueco Mundo. He'd much rather be rutting with his new bitch, but Ichigo's not ready for that… he should at least get such a mild form of physical attention. He's a feline for crying out loud, he craves attention! After a moment of discomfort, Ichigo shifts and crosses his arms over Grimmjow's chest to pillow his head. The Sexta purrs in content, running a hand through silken orange locks to draw a similar sound from the youth. As the movie gets through the opening scenes, Ichigo can feel sleep closing in on him at the soothing touch. He closes his eyes, drowning in the touch far gentler than any his other relationships ever brought to him.

Grimmjow stretches beneath his mate, glancing at the clock on the stand beneath the TV. It's nearing dinnertime and he's getting hungry. Kisuke and Mayuri had worked together for once with Szayel, creating a gigai that adjusts the Arrancar's hunger for souls into one of food. They never cease in surprising those around them, the invention a truly perfect one between the three. With a sigh, Grimmjow looks down onto his orange haired mate. Ichigo is still snoozing peaceably, purring every now and then before nuzzling into Grimmjow's chest unconsciously. The Sexta knows Ichigo won't recall this gesture, but it's enough to assure him the teen has accepted him as his mate.

"Ichi," he murmurs as he light shakes the other awake. "Time to wake up."

"Mm…"

"Come on, we're going out."

Ichigo stretches and yawns, his body sliding over Grimmjow's with every movement before he pulls back and sits on his legs. Grimmjow can't help but think the sight of Ichigo rubbing sleep from his eyes is cute, yet keeps it to himself. He stands and heads toward the kitchen, looking for his wallet and a pair of shoes.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo questions through another yawn.

"I'm hungry; we're going out to eat dinner."

"… You have money?"

"Duh," Grimmjow remarks. "We were given an allowance until we get on our feet."

Ichigo can only nod at that, wondering what the misfit group could possibly do to fit in here. With a shrug, he decides he'll have to think about that later and follows his husband out the door. The area Grimmjow lives in, which is surprisingly seriously nice, has everything they need within a few minutes' walk. The two don't speak, the silence a bit stifling for Ichigo since he's usually surrounded by people talking to one another. In boredom, he starts to drift further away in order to look through the windows of the shops they pass. Grimmjow catches him lagging behind as he slows before a clothing store, rolling his eyes and pulling him closer.

"Do you not understand how rare a catch you are?" he frowns. "Do you really think there aren't Hollows out there that want to fuck you until you beg for death?"

"… You probably could've put that a little nicer," Ichigo remarks quietly.

"Look, the Hollows won't touch you now. They know better than to touch what's mine," the Sexta comments. "But I don't know about these humans. I don't know which ones I can trust around you and which ones will try and hurt you like the guy in the club."

"I can take care of myself, you know," he frowns.

"I realize that," Grimmjow sighs. "I just want you to know how difficult that is for me to take into consideration. I basically grew up an animal, I'm still an animal, and my job is to protect my mate. That's not something you break overnight."

Grimmjow is quickly finding Stark's method of dealing with alpha females tiring, all this emotion is making him sick. Ichigo, however, is responding well to it and until he finds a new way to get through to his vicious little bitch he'll need to stick with this one. If only Stark weren't the only one that managed to find a way to defuse an alpha female's temper.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo murmurs almost petulantly. "I didn't think of that."

Grimmjow is almost surprised at that, yet keeps that to himself. He draws Ichigo closer to him, nestling him against his side. The orangette elbows him, moving away and slipping his hand into the taller male's with a small smirk. It's not much, but Grimmjow accepts it and entwines his fingers loosely within Ichigo's. The two head into a small diner, finding a booth and sitting down to wait for their waitress.

They're halfway through with dinner, Ichigo actually shocked he enjoys Grimmjow's company so much, when the doors open and a few Shinigami walk in. Renji and Rukia spot him immediately, which really isn't difficult considering his hair color, and Byakuya follows them over with Toshiro. Ichigo isn't looking in their direction, his back to the door as he faces Grimmjow, so he doesn't notice them until Renji and Rukia push him to the wall so they can sit down. Byakuya and Toshiro stop at Grimmjow's side, yet the Espada scoots over without prompting.

"Out on the town with your new hubby?" Renji asks teasingly.

"Actually… we were sort of on a dinner date," Ichigo mutters in disappointment.

"… Oh… sorry," the redhead blushes. "We just wanted to know how you two were doing… It isn't exactly a secret that you didn't want this marriage, so we want to make sure you're okay."

"I talked to him," Grimmjow shrugs while snatching a fry from Ichigo's plate. "We're fine. He's still pissed at you guys, though."

"I've brought your badge to return," Byakuya murmurs. "I hope you'll accept it. You're still on vacation, however, so don't go running after Hollows until further notice… Rukia and Renji need something to do; they're getting in everyone's way in Seireitei."

"Oi! That's not nice!" the redhead pouts. "We were only trying to help."

"It's not our fault we accidentally caused a mass riot within the academy," Rukia blushes. "They shouldn't be so gullible!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, knowing this is going to be one of those arguments that won't end for a long while. Grimmjow picks up on his mate's irritation, clearing his throat to get the attention of the others. Once he's positive they're looking his way, he pulls out his wallet.

"Hate to say this, but I promised Ichigo a movie before we go home… almost time," he states.

Without another word, the other's move to let them out and Grimmjow pays the bill. The orangette wishes he could say he felt bad for the lie, but he really doesn't. He's still upset with the Shinigami for what happened, so when Grimmjow wraps an arm around his waist to lead him out the door… he doesn't even look back at them. They watch as Ichigo unconsciously leans closer to the teal haired Espada, Grimmjow tightening his hold when a man looks his mate over in want. Instead of heading for home as Ichigo assumed they would be, Grimmjow takes him to the movies. The surprise is a nice one, an unexpected one, and Ichigo blushes when asked what he wants to see. With a hesitant smile, Ichigo chooses an action movie he was supposed to see with Renji and Rukia a week ago. They never had a chance to go and this will be the last week it's in theaters, so Grimmjow pays for the tickets and grasps his uke's hand as they walk in. Hopefully, this is a sign that their bumps won't be too bad.

* * *

><p>Did I happen to mention this older computer is a piece of shit? One arrow button is shattered, a smaller delete button is missing, and I have to hook up a new keyboard because the built in one is ruined... I love my computer so much! Not this one, it's a piece, I'm loving the newer one! =)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm slowly recovering... both physically and within my own little anime bubble! Anyway... I already wrote this, but forgot to post it. For those of you that reviewed my last chapter in this fic, you may have gotten a reply asking your opinion about the following question: 'What job should Grimmjow have'. I'm open to ideas! I have a few of my own, but they didn't seem good. I've used the model thing frequently, the fighter was a good idea, and I'm not sure Grimmjow would be a good biologist... no matter how easily he can rattle off everything about a particular animal in front of him. I'll let you guys think about it! =) Enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ichigo stretches and yawns, almost falling off the couch. He's startled as he tries to gather his bearings, looking around to see Grimmjow's living room… a large flat screen, leather sectional, short TV stand used for little more than holding movies and the occasional game system, a floor lamp, a couple armchairs, and a potted plant by the large window. Remembering yesterday, Ichigo sighs in irritation and gets up. Grimmjow wanted to share a bed last night, but that's where the teen put his foot down. Although that's the most comfortable bed he's ever lain in, he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all with Grimmjow beside him.

"Good morning!" Grimmjow chirps as he walks out of the bedroom. "Sleep well?"

"… Well enough," the vibrant male mumbles. "I need to get to work, Grimmjow…"

"No you don't," he frowns. "You work for Seireitei and they placed you on vacation until we're settled enough. Yorouchi and the girls are planning a honeymoon and the old man wants us to have our reception soon, by the way."

"… Honeymoon? Reception?"

"Yeah, you know… that dinner you stormed out of after throwing your badge at everyone?"

"Grimmjow, I can't do this. I can't stay inside with you all day, every day! You'll drive me crazy!"

"That's not very nice," the other pouts although his eyes sparkle in mischief. "Would you like to go out today? I'm sure we can think of something to do."

"… I did promise my sisters I'd take them to the zoo," Ichigo sighs. "I suppose you could meet my family before we head out with them."

"Great! Go get a shower and let's go!" Grimmjow grins before faltering. "Wait… what's a zoo?"

Ichigo laughs at that, it's so random and unexpected that there was no way to hold it back. To think that Grimmjow could know about so much in the living world and not know what a zoo is. Grimmjow decides it doesn't matter as long as he's with his mate, shooing the other into the connected bathroom and lingering in case he's allowed to join him… no such luck. He's sent packing by an angry Ichigo and a huge bottle of unopened shampoo.

The knock at the door has Karin answering it with Isshin hurrying toward her like an overeager child. When they see Ichigo, however, Isshin's composure turns horribly serious. Ichigo isn't facing him, arguing in a whispered hiss with someone standing on the other side of him, and a hand on his shoulder has the vibrant haired male turning quickly.

"Dad," he says a bit startled. "Um… I came to pick up the girls."

"Why don't you come inside and have a talk with me."

Ichigo nods hesitantly, reaching behind him and dragging a curious looking Grimmjow into the small house. Karin scowls at the other, watching him move with a look torn between fascination and anger. She knows this man is the one her father has been ranting about… the one that married her older brother without his permission. Ichigo sits on the couch, pulling the teal haired man onto the cushion beside him, and Isshin sits in the chair near the couch to drill holes in the older male with a glare.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" he asks seriously.

"… I'm better," he admits. "Grimmjow helped out a lot, but I'm still angry with Seireitei. I don't mind being with Grimmjow, I just wanted a say in it."

"I know there's no way to make this better," Isshin sighs. "I just want you to know that the door is always open if you're having trouble and need some space. I'm not condoning what they did, it's unforgivable and only you can decide if you give them the forgiveness they seek, but you should always have a choice in marriage… sometimes you just need some space to cool down."

"Okay."

"Are you sharing a bed with him?"

"Dad!" Ichigo yells in disbelief as his face colors. "That's none of your business!"

"I offered, but he chose to sleep on the couch," Grimmjow murmurs in disappointment. "I told him we didn't have to do anything… he's just so stubborn."

"Get used to it," the dark haired man laughs. "His mother was the same way! So… you learned how to calm my son? I'm impressed."

"Don't be, Stark learned first," Grimmjow chuckles. "Alpha females are always difficult and quite violent, but when he got with Hallibel he quickly ferreted out their language. I just happen to be a quick study."

"What are you guys doing today?"

"I promised Karin and Yuzu I'd take them to the zoo," Ichigo mutters petulantly. "We're going together so they can 'bond' with Grimmjow."

Isshin nods, his face contemplative as he thinks on it. Finally, he stands and calls the girls before grabbing his keys. Ichigo doesn't say a word; he knows his father won't be deterred. For some reason, the man thinks he has to accompany them. The teen doesn't blame him, he wouldn't let his daughters out of the house with an Arrancar either.

They walk to the zoo, Grimmjow and Ichigo preferring that to the car thanks to their Hollow nature. Karin doesn't mind, she loves to run, and Yuzu was given a piggyback by Grimmjow when she got tired. The only one complaining is Isshin, but that's only for show. The gates aren't as crowded as usual, the majority of the families lounging about poolside in this warm weather, so it's easy enough to get in. The first thing Grimmjow notes upon entering is the scent of a variety of animals. His eyes widen in childish delight for only a moment, scanning the area in attempt to catch any creatures within view.

"Why are all the animals locked up?" he wonders as he carries Yuzu over to a cage.

A few bears are swimming in the pond, playing with a large rubber ball as other humans laugh and point in glee. Grimmjow knows this animal, knows it belongs in the forests, and can't understand why it's not where it belongs. To him, this place looks like a jail for animals.

"Most of these animals are endangered or can't survive in the wild," Ichigo explains. "They were born in captivity and never learned how to survive in the wild, so they go into breeding programs to save their species."

"… Noble," Grimmjow murmurs. "Still completely evil, though."

"What's your favorite animal, Grimmjow?" Yuzu questions curiously. "You must have one."

"The jaguar," the teal haired male grins. "I'm related to it, you know."

"Really?"

It's no big secret anymore that Ichigo's a Shinigami, the twins were brought up to speed after the war, so she's aware of Hollows and Arrancar just as much as Shinigami and Visoreds. She and Karin have been asking questions whenever possible to learn more, which means bonding with Grimmjow will likely be them drowning him in questions about himself and his species.

"Yep! That's why they're my favorite, they're family!"

"So that's why you move like one," Karin remarks with a smirk. "Do you hunt? Can you smell people like them? Hear like them?"

"I have their senses, yes," he nods delightedly. "I go on many hunts… I usually like to hunt Ichigo, though; he's so much fun to chase!"

"… Do you hurt him?" Yuzu inquires in worry.

"I would never kill him, if that's what you mean," the larger male frowns. "I just like to chase him, sometimes we spar… usually, I just like to chase him though. He's really fast."

"So it's a 'cat and mouse' thing," Karin snorts in humor. "You're just playing with him, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I'm a feline at heart," Grimmjow shrugs innocently. "I love attention and I love the chase more."

The girls laugh as Ichigo blushes, mumbling curses beneath his breath as he tries to stay away from the group. It seemed like a good way to keep Grimmjow away from him, leaving him for his sisters to take up his attention, but it doesn't work that way. The minute he gets the chance, Grimmjow grabs hold of the orangette's hand and pulls him gently toward him. Isshin watches closely, noting how careful the Arrancar is with his son. He's heard of their violent fights and has even walked in on one of their more brutal sparring sessions, so he's shocked this teal haired animal can treat his only son with such care. As they go around to each animal, Grimmjow tells the girls about them by scent and typical predator knowledge… animals were something he loved to study when he got away from Aizen long enough to hang out in the living world.

"Wow! You're an expert on animals, Grimmjow!" Yuzu cheers.

"I've been studying animals for years," he smiles. "I feel comfortable around them… I know where I stand with them."

"The jaguars are next," Karin grins. "Do you know all about them?"

"From personal experience," he laughs before ruffling her dark locks.

The jaguars are lazing about, reminding Ichigo of Grimmjow when he's too tired to fight within Kisuke's underground training area. They look so happy, snoozing within the sunlight, and for the first time Ichigo catches the weariness in Grimmjow's eyes… the sunlight is lulling him as well. If not for the girls, there's no doubt in Ichigo's mind Grimmjow would be snoozing beneath a tree in the picnic area. The zookeeper is just walking out to feed the large felines, each lifting their heads in curiosity… but one is slinking in the shadows.

"Shit," Grimmjow gasps. "Here, take her."

"What are you doing?" Ichigo gasps. "That's against the rules, dumbass! Get back here!"

Grimmjow doesn't listen, leaping down into the habitat and hurrying toward the young zookeeper. The jaguar leaps with claws unsheathed and fangs bared, Grimmjow leaping at the same time and tackling the large cat to the ground. The zookeeper screams, people rushing to his aid from all sides, and Grimmjow breaks free of the feline. They both tumble on the ground before rolling onto their feet, crouching and circling one another to gauge dominance. The jaguar snarls, swiping out with sharp claws, and Grimmjow bares his canines as he dodges the paw. He summersaults back onto his feet, rushing the large cat as they meet in the middle. The jaguar is on its hind legs, reaching to shred the other like a scratching post, and Grimmjow is using his impossible strength to hold the muscular feline at bay.

"Back off," he hisses quietly as his eyes take on a cat-like pupil. "You can't beat me, I'm more alpha than you can handle."

The jaguar bristles, yet drops to the ground and yowls in complaint as he paces. He can tell Grimmjow is more predator than him, the large male radiating a dominance that seems utterly absolute, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He paces, bristling and mewling his irritation as the zookeepers crowd around. One brings out a tranquilizer gun, yet Grimmjow can't stand the thought of them harming the cat when it's already been dealt with.

"Stop," he frowns. "It's passed, you're too late. He's already been reprimanded, don't take his pride completely."

"Who are you? What are you doing in this habitat?" the manager snaps.

"Apparently, I'm saving your employee's ass," Grimmjow bites back. "Did he not know there was a wild jaguar in here? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"Our employees are taught how to handle these animals."

"Obviously not! It was stalking him from the shadows, there's no way he would've seen it until it was too late! He's lucky I was here, not many people can read their attacks!"

"And how can you?"

"I've lived with them, you jackass!" Grimmjow yells. "I can read any wild animal! It's not that hard if you know what you're looking for!"

He huffs and walks out the door past the group, grumbling to himself and cursing these ignorant humans with a rainbow of words Ichigo would kill him for if he said them in front of his sisters. Ichigo is waiting for him, running over as the girls stay with his dad and almost tackling Grimmjow to the ground. His arms are tight around the larger male's waist, his face buried in that muscular chest… and then the rant comes. The first thing Grimmjow notes, is that Ichigo's default emotion for anything that may make him seem like a chick in his opinion… is anger. The little orangette is on him, throwing punches and kicking anything his foot can land on. Personally, Grimmjow would take the jaguar any day.

"You idiot! How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Ichigo shouts. "How could you be so inconsiderate? What if something were to happen to you? What the hell would I do then?"

"… I'm sorry?" Grimmjow murmurs. "Would you rather I let the guy die?"

"… Well… no, but…"

"Chill, Kitten," the Sexta laughs. "You're getting bent out of shape for nothing."

Ichigo buries his face once more in the other's chest, pounding on his shoulder in anger a few more times until his temper diminishes. At that point in time, the others decide it's best to head home… there's only so many nervous breakdowns Ichigo can handle in one day.

The apartment is silent although the two are well on their way to dinner time; Ichigo still hasn't spoken to Grimmjow. The teal haired man is annoyed, yet he can understand where the orangette is coming from… he'd fucking kill his mate if their positions were reversed. Ichigo walks out of the bedroom hesitantly, sitting on the side of the couch opposite Grimmjow before looking to his hands folded in his lap. After a moment of Grimmjow flicking through channels, Ichigo scoots over until their legs are touching and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Talking to me again?" Grimmjow asks unbothered as his arm drapes across Ichigo's back.

"Yes… Don't do that again," he mutters.

Grimmjow purrs in agreement, shifting their bodies so his orangette is lying on his torso. He leans his head to look into Ichigo's amber eyes, grinning confidently at the other. Ichigo sighs, purring in response to Grimmjow as he makes himself comfortable. The movie is forgotten as Grimmjow watches his mate, his eyes softening as he feels the other's rhythmic heartbeat.

"Stop staring at me," Ichigo mutters.

"But you're so beautiful."

Grimmjow gasps in pain when Ichigo shifts so his knee digs into the Sexta's groin, his displeasure evident in that single gesture. The larger male growls in warning, yet it falls silent on his lips when mischievous amber orbs peer up at him from beneath vibrant bangs.

"So… my little wife wants to play, huh? You ready for this type of game, Kitten?" he teases. "It'll lead to acts that may taint your innocence."

"I am _not_ having sex with you," Ichigo bristles.

"Hey, you started it."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and snorts, yet Grimmjow isn't dissuaded. He moves the orangette closer and captures full lips with his own, Ichigo's eyes going wide in shock as he works their mouths gently. Just as Ichigo is falling into the mood, a knock on the door interrupts them. With a snarl, Grimmjow sits up and carefully sets Ichigo aside on the couch.

"I'll get it," he sighs. "Why don't you head for the shower?"

"You're not invited," Ichigo comments as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, just go."

He opens the door before Ichigo can reach the bedroom, Yorouchi shoving him backward as a troupe of females hurries in with pamphlets and books. Ichigo attempts a valiant retreat into the bathroom, hoping to lock the door and leave Grimmjow to sacrifice himself to the crowd… but Rukia is faster. The small woman is tackling him to the floor and dragging him to the couch by his ankle before he can blink.

"What the hell?" he snaps. "I was just gonna take a shower!"

"This is more important!" Yorouchi states. "Time to discuss your honeymoon!"

Ichigo forces down the need to scream in terror, completely unwilling to even think about a honeymoon. He wants to get back out there and fight! He wants to visit Seireitei and make himself a nuisance until they promise to never do anything to him without consent! He does _not_ want to be alone with a lustful Arrancar bent on mounting him! Granted, Grimmjow has been rather nice about all this… but Ichigo certainly isn't the type to take any chances.

"No way."

"Too late! It's all set up," Nelliel grins. "You'll have fun, Ichigo! We promise!"

"No! I'm not going!"

The girls all send him a furious glare; Hallibel, Nelliel, Lisa, Hiyori, Rukia, Rangiku, and even Yumichika is among their ranks… and Ichigo wilts. He's faced a lot of scary things in his life, but the intensity of their rage is almost an equivalent to Medusa… he seriously thought he turned to stone at some point. Grimmjow seems to have the same thought, quietly sitting on the sidelines and listening. He's learned long ago not to mess with this group when they get riled, especially not Hallibel. When she mentioned the idea of a honeymoon being appealing, he just knew there was no doubt as to what was expected of him where Ichigo was concerned. He's playing this as a human, so he'll be treating the young orangette to all he'd experience as a human. Hallibel had stressed that importance at the beginning of Gin's dumbass plan, saying it's only fair since they're taking this special moment from Ichigo… he had to agree.

* * *

><p>That was... interesting! Leave it to the girls to beat Grimm-kitty into his place! =D I wouldn't want to cross them either, Grimm-kitty, you're doing the right thing. I hope you liked it, I have more to come in the next chapter... which, ironically, starts out rather humorous in my opinion! =) Till next time!<p>

Grimm: Once again, no witty remarks. This is growing old, Vae. Where's your brain at? I thought Shiro taught you better.

Shiro: I damn well did! =(

Vae: *hangs head in shame* I'll try harder.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope the story is going good so far! I haven't figured out anythign for the honeymoon yet, so don't ask. Dont' worry, I'll think of something soon hopefully! =D In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter! For those of you that didn't know, I reposted chapter 1 of Uncharted Waters and posted chapter 2 over the author's note! GO READ IT! D8 Just kidding! Read at your leisure ;p For now, just enjoy Ichi's growing irritation... and Grimmjow's inner struggle. COme on, there's no way he can be near Ichi without wanting to jump his bones.

Grimm: That is so not true!

Ichi: You're such a liar. You're constantly trying to screw me into the nearest surface, you horny cat!

Grimm: I am not!

Ichi: *glares balefully*

Grimm: ...

Ichi: *still glaring*

Grimm: *sweatdrop*

Ichi: *still glaring*

Grimm: *hangs head* Fine, you win.

Ichi: And THAT'S why I'll always be in control of this relationship. =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The meeting was a complete and utter disaster. Ichigo has never felt as drained as he does now, lying limp upon the bed as Grimmjow ushers out the women. He was lucky to reach the bedroom before the teal haired man, both throwing cautious glances before Ichigo darted for the door they both sought. After three hours and a dinner of pizza delivery, the females finally allowed one of them to exit… and the orangette certainly wasn't going to be the one to stay and deal with 'his gender' for the last fifteen minutes of their exit. He sighs in relief as the front door closes, smirking to himself in wake of this new time of peace as Grimmjow moves toward the bedroom.

"You're such a fucking _loving_ wife," the Sexta snorts derisively. "What the hell was that? You took off faster than Kenpachi after Nnoitra on a free spar!"

"You're my husband, aren't you?" Ichigo mutters. "You should be ecstatic to sacrifice yourself for my wellbeing."

"I'm a sucky husband, next time _you_ deal with them!"

In all actuality, Grimmjow could've beaten Ichigo to the bedroom and they both knew it. Ichigo would like to think he got lucky in their toss-up escape, yet Grimmjow is vehemently attempting to remind himself he only married Ichigo to keep the privilege of fighting with him. Not that they've abused that privilege yet, but he's sure as hell going to after this damn honeymoon. At the moment, he's already been threatened by the females. If he doesn't care for Ichigo and give him the experience he's deserving of, they'll castrate him the hard way.

"You taking a shower?"

"… I can't move," Ichigo mutters. "They're so fucking exhausting, how do you deal with them on a daily basis?"

"I'm prone to taking a page from Stark, just sit back and let them talk," he scoffs. "If not, they'll be down your throat in a heartbeat."

As he speaks to the orangette, he's carefully pulling his shirt from him. Though Ichigo is blushing and trying his best to get away, Grimmjow moves around him easily. It helps that the lights are out and the teen thinks he can't see him… 'thinks' being the keyword. He's not about to remind the other of his night vision. Once the shirt is off, he grabs a silk button up from the dresser and wraps it around the slighter male. Ichigo doesn't fight this time, but struggles to button it up in the dark. With his focus turned to his task the teal haired Arrancar quickly undoes his jeans and slips them off, tossing them into a laundry basket off to the side before shedding his own clothes. Ichigo doesn't notice as he pulls on the silk pants that should accompany the shirt he's wearing, but he certainly catches when Grimmjow slides into bed.

"I-I'll move to the couch," he stammers nervously.

Before he can move, however, Grimmjow traps him in his arms and pulls him tightly against his chest. The orangette struggles, trying his hardest to get away from the suffocating grip of his hubby, yet the Arrancar is unyielding. After fifteen minutes of this, he sighs in annoyance and sits up. Though his grip on Ichigo doesn't waver, it doesn't stop the teen from attempting a quick escape.

"Okay, that's enough," Grimmjow mutters. "Is it so bad to sleep next to me? I'm not gonna fuck you in your sleep, okay?"

"I like the couch."

"Ichigo, don't bullshit me. We're married, aren't we? We're supposed to sleep in the same bed, so what are you worried about? Haven't I been good enough to you?" the Sexta asks in growing irritation. "I'm doing everything I can to…"

"The girls got after you, didn't they?" Ichigo frowns.

"… That's beside the point," Grimmjow mutters petulantly. "They had a point, no matter how threatening it may have been put."

"Look. I know you think this should be second nature to me… but it's not," Ichigo sighs. "I've never lived with anyone but my family, I've never shared a room unless it happened to be in the infirmary in Seireitei, and I've _certainly_ never shared a bed before."

"You think I have? Like hell I'd let those loose bitches sleep in my bed!" Grimmjow states angrily. "You can't trust anyone in Hueco Mundo to that point; you just fuck in the sands in passing and go about your merry way. This is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you."

Ichigo can't find anything to say to that, the realization that he seriously doesn't know Grimmjow slamming into him once more. They've fought off and on for the four years between the war and now, yet Ichigo was tainted by the stereotypes set by the Shinigami. They poisoned his mind to the ways and attitudes of the Hollows and even the Arrancar, yet his hubby is beginning to show a side that the Shinigami never got the chance to explore… Grimmjow is sharing his life in Hueco Mundo.

"… I guess it wouldn't hurt to suffer this together," the orangette sighs in relent. "But don't you dare try anything."

"Got it," Grimmjow states with a huge feral grin. "Come here, honey."

"Don't call me that, damn it! I'm not a chick!"

"Maybe not in sex, but definitely in gender," he remarks quietly.

Ichigo growls in annoyance at the comment, snuggling into his pillow as Grimmjow curls his body against the lithe male's back. Although he wants nothing more than to run from the larger man behind him, Ichigo bites his bottom lip and forces himself to stay put. He knows Grimmjow isn't sleeping yet, they're both unaccustomed to such a manner of slumber and can't find that escape yet, so he decides to move. He turns in those thick arms full of powerful muscle, finding himself nose to nose with the cyan eyed Arrancar.

"Grimmjow?" he wonders quietly. "What did you think of the honeymoon plans?"

"I don't know… Sounded like another day to me," he shrugs. "You?"

"… I was sort of interested, but I could never leave home. What if something happens and they need me? What if my sisters get hurt or sick?"

"You're a serious worrywart, did you realize that?"

"… I've been told."

"Just relax a bit, stop worrying so much. You're married now, you don't have to carry the full weight of whatever burden you decide to place on your shoulders," he comments. "That's what marriage is all about, right?"

Ichigo nods, careful not to hit Grimmjow or accidentally touch their lips. The other is correct, that's what marriage should be like, and Ichigo is suddenly curious on how 'mating' would be considered. He knows Hollows are more animalistic, yet he's never really thought what something like this would be to them. Obviously, Grimmjow would want to adhere to their rules.

"Is that what your marriage is like?"

"No. Bonding between Hollows, if you're good enough to be marked as a permanent mate, leaves the alpha in charge. No alternatives, no complaints," he smirks. "You'd be mine and I'd take care of you utterly."

"But… you only want me just for the fighting, right?"

"We'll get to that," he waves off. "We have forever to duke it out. Right now, we need to take the time to bond. If we don't, it could lead to some seriously complicated shit I don't want to get into."

"… Like what?"

"Challengers, for one thing. I hate them, can't stand when someone thinks they can waltz in and take what's mine… uh… that would be you," Grimmjow explains. "You're mine. Don't forget that, because if you tell a lesser Arrancar or a Hollow that 'you belong to no one' your ass is gonna be their playground. Got that? Should you _ever_ be asked who you belong to, your answer should automatically be 'Grimmjow'."

"Fine, but you're mine, too!" Ichigo counters. "Don't go screwing around with other people just because you got bored with me, this is _your_ fault and you're gonna commit to it!"

"Sounds fair to me," the other chuckles. "I'm a one person kind of feline anyway. We should really get some sleep, Ichigo. Long day tomorrow."

The orangette frowns, yet gives one more nod in agreement. Grimmjow shifts them carefully, using his free hand to tuck Ichigo's head beneath his chest as he turns to lie on his back. Ichigo grumbles in annoyance, yet doesn't move away. Sleeping like this is actually rather comfortable; he's out in only a minute or two at the sound of the larger male's rumbling purr.

The wind is gentle within Ichigo's mindscape, a place Shiro is loathed to exit. He's been pacing since his aibou's breakdown, uncertain how to handle it and hoping Ichigo is strong enough to come to grips on his own. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy when it was _Grimmjow_ and not he that calmed the orangette. The very fact that the Sexta managed something even Shiro couldn't speaks volumes on his ability to sway the young Shinigami hybrid. He waits semi-patiently as Ichigo manifests within the morphing world, still asleep and snuggled within a blanket. There hasn't been a need for his Shinigami form here in a long while, though it's adopted on occasion for spars brought about by boredom or stress. Carefully, he steps over to the more vibrant twin and shakes him awake.

"Mm… Shiro?" Ichigo grumbles sleepily. "What the hell? I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, I know," the more aggressive male remarks. "I need ta talk ta ya, aibou… it's kinda important."

"… Okay," Ichigo murmurs as he sits up. "Go ahead."

Shiro sits beside Ichigo, the orangette moving so they can both curl up beneath the blanket draped over his shoulders. After a long moment of silence, Shiro takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to best go about this discussion. Of course… he's never been anything but blunt when it came to Ichigo.

"What the hell are ya thinkin'?" he snaps in irritation.

"… Uh… what?"

"Yer fallin' inta that pussycat's hands just 'cause he says a few sweet words an' touches ya all nice like," he spits out. "Yer bein' set up fer a fall, aibou! He's a alpha, he don' fuckin' care 'bout ya! He only wants ya 'cause he can beat the shit outta ya later witout regret!"

"You're lying. Grimmjow could've hit me at any point in time and I'd gladly give it back tenfold, but he hasn't," Ichigo frowns. "I don't know why he hasn't, though I'm a bit curious, but I trust that he'd never hurt me."

"Then yer a fool!" Shiro snaps. "The first rule a beta learns is ta never trust a alpha, no matter how nice they may be ta them. The minute they let their guard down, that alpha will destroy 'em both physically and mentally!"

"You dipshit, I'm already Grimmjow's," Ichigo scoffs. "We're already tied together forever. What could he possibly do to me that he hasn't been able to get away with since our blood touched that Kido?"

"… Well… I suppose," Shiro mutters. "But still…"

"I'm not going to let him get away with shit, Shiro," Ichigo laughs. "He's an Arrancar, I know that. Those others were human, they couldn't stand up to the strength I've gained over the years… Grimmjow can. I will most definitely make certain he knows I'm not a pushover."

"Ya damn well better, aibou," Shiro mutters petulantly. "I don' wanna have ta kick his ass ta get my point across."

"Shiro, you worry too much," Ichigo smiles. "It's kind of sweet."

"Shut up."

Ichigo laughs and wraps his arms around his inner demon's waist, snuggling against his side as Shiro sighs in relent. It's been this way since he got back; something the pale twin isn't exactly upset about… Ichigo is cute when he's acting like the Beta he's supposed to be, but he can also be far more dangerous and unforgiving if dealt with wrong. As he sits quietly with the orangette, wrapped in that warm blanket as Zangetsu watches the sky off to the right and just within their sight, Shiro catches Ichigo's breathing evening out. The two slowly relax and fall asleep beneath the morphing sky, the waters receding around the image of Karakura as they snooze peacefully together.

Grimmjow is awake in a heartbeat, the insistent prodding of a potential threat dancing around the edge of his mind before leaping. Ichigo doesn't stir, yet the Sexta can't rest easily with the threat hanging in the air as it is. He slips from bed, only half an hour from sunrise, and stalks out into the living room of their apartment. It's quiet, the crickets outside still chirping aside the late night drivers heading home or to work, and Grimmjow shakes off those background noises to focus on the footsteps coming down his hall. There's no knock, the steps just stop outside the door, and Grimmjow knows who it is without even reading their reiatsu signature. With a heavy sigh, he flings the door open and levels the unwanted guest with a dagger-like glare.

"Ulquiorra," he growls. "Have you no idea what time it is? Don't you know I like my sleep?"

"Apologies," he states monotonously. "I'm an early riser. I've come to remind you that we need to have a meeting today."

"Are you serious," Grimmjow snaps. "A text message or phone call wouldn't do?"

"You don't answer your phone and last time I left a text you never checked it," he reminds. "I find dealing with you personally to be far more effective."

"Whatever."

"How's your mate?" Ulquiorra asks curiously. "His breakdown was terrible, but I heard he was settling. Was Hallibel accurate?"

"He seems to be calming, but I think he's still a bit reluctant. I only just managed to get him to sleep in the same bed as me, but he still won't let me touch him."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually," the dark haired male assures. "In the meantime, perhaps he'd like to get out while we have the meeting."

Grimmjow grumbles about that, which is only to be expected. Ulquiorra knows how overbearing and overprotective he can be with new mates, so it's only natural he'd be ten times worse with one he's marked. Though he hasn't marked Ichigo in the manner a Hollow would, he's likely to eventually… especially since Ichigo belongs to him in the same timeframe now. The meeting is important, however, and Ichigo doesn't need to be present.

Ichigo rouses a few hours later, still tired and a bit cranky at finding himself alone in bed. He spent the night sleeping in his mindscape with Shiro, the other adamant he get his time with the orangette at night if Grimmjow won't let them be together during the day. Ichigo doesn't mind, he likes spending time with Shiro and they're practically joined at the hip whether in his mindscape or outside it, however he's curious as to why Grimmjow wouldn't allow Shiro around him during the day. He shrugs off his curiosity and wanders into the living room, finding the Sexta reclined on the couch with a contemplative look upon his brow.

"Grimm," Ichigo mutters. "Are you okay?"

"… Fine," he answers after a moment. "Good morning, Kitten. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. What's bothering you?"

Ichigo moves gracefully toward the couch, straddling Grimmjow's lap as he knows the other will position them like that anyway. He lays his arms across the teal haired man's chest to pillow his head, a familiar and comfortable position that radiates safety for the less aggressive male. Grimmjow purrs at Ichigo's submissiveness, running a hand gently through orange locks in reward.

"Would you like to spend some time on your own today?" he wonders.

"By myself? What are you going to do?"

"I have to be present at a meeting with the other Arrancar," he sighs. "You don't need to go, so… why don't you head out and get ready for the honeymoon?"

"But… I don't want to go on a honeymoon."

"No arguing, Kitten," Grimmjow murmurs as he closes his eyes. "It's already been set up and the females will force us to go no matter what we say… They'll do everything in their power to get their way."

"Fine. But… can't we plan our own honeymoon?" Ichigo scowls. "I don't want to go on a cruise."

"… I'll work on it, okay?" Grimmjow smirks. "I'm sure I can figure something out that will make everyone happy… it'll just take a bit of time."

Ichigo leaves at about noon that day, Shiro immediately taking form outside of him while sticking his tongue out childishly at Grimmjow. Obviously, the Sexta isn't happy about another alpha being around his bitch… but there isn't much he can say about it right now. He grumbles to himself as Ichigo and Shiro head off to spend the day at the mall, the teal haired man flopping down onto the couch to pass the time.

Fifteen minutes later, a knock strikes his door one before it's flung open. Nelliel practically leaps into the room with her arms spread and a huge grin on her face. It's her usual entrance and Grimmjow still rolls his eye every time she jumps in shouting 'ta da', yet that never deters her. After Nelliel's grand entrance, she's followed by the others. Gin pushes Grimmjow's legs off the couch to sit, Nnoitra practically falling into the armchair, and Stark takes the other chair as Hallibel and Nelliel make themselves comfortable on his lap. Ulquiorra and Szayel bring over chairs from the dining room table, sitting quietly before all eyes are on Grimmjow.

"Okay," he comments. "Since this meeting couldn't wait… what the hell do you want?"

"Urahara has a rather interesting idea," Ulquiorra starts. "I thought it was something we should all discuss before he throws himself… or Yorouchi… headfirst into something they can't handle."

"What should we care?" Grimmjow scoffs. "The guys a fucking genius, he's not gonna jump into something he knows will take him down… he probably has too much pride for that."

"He's doing this to help us," Hallibel sighs. "It's been difficult for us to fall into this social order, so he's attempting to fix that."

Grimmjow eyes her in disbelief, trying to digest that information. It's true Kisuke has helped them on occasion, but this is something much bigger than creating a gigai or talking down So-Taicho's temper during treaty negotiations. Kisuke kept the candy shop although they had few customers, living off money from dealings with Seireitei. This will be a whole new area from him… for them all.

* * *

><p>Whoo-hoo! More drama to add to my collection of cliffies and twists! What business will Urahara set up? How will the Espada take to working in the living world? Is this starting to sound like a soap opera? Lmao! I couldn't resist that last one ;p Seriously, htough, I'm excited to choose the business Urahara will start!<p>

Grimm: It's a strip club! =3

Hallibel: If he values his life, he will avoid such a demeaning option.

Urahara: ... That's exactly what Yorouchi told me! *in awe*

Vae: This ought to be good. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, back to my older fics! I hope everyone's ready for this chapter, I tried to incorporate more of Shiro and Ichigo's relationship... hopefully it makes sense in a way. I really wanted to show my take on how the dominant Hollows compete, but I may have just started throwing things in ;p Lol! That sort of typing makes the best stories!

Grimm: No it doesn't, it just makes things confusing.

Vae: Quiet! This is my fic, if I say it makes the best stories than it does!

Grimm: Your rationalization is extremely skewed.

Vae: ... You want to have sex with Ichigo, don't you?

Grimm: ... You are so lucky you're the author and control that, or I'd kill you!

Vae: I love you, too! =3

Grimm: *sighs in irritation* Just get on with the story before I do something I'll regret.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ichigo sighs in thought as he leans heavily on the table in the food court, Shiro munching on some fries across from him. He doesn't like seeing his aibou like this, completely lost and distant, yet he knows there isn't much he can do to stop it from running its course. He's far more patient than Grimmjow, allowing Ichigo to wallow or rant depending on the occasion, and Ichigo loves him for that. With Grimmjow it's shut up or fight it out, but Shiro provides him with a more caring pair of arms to run to. Then again… the teal haired male has been far more caring as of late. At the look directed at him, amber eyes imploring in the gaze, Shiro smirks and sets down his soda.

"Anythin' ya wanna talk 'bout?" he inquires.

"… You really think he's going to hurt me, don't you?" Ichigo sighs. "And not just because he's an alpha Hollow, right?"

"Yep. I'm a alpha, too, Ichi. Ya need ta 'member that an' listen when I give ya advice 'bout 'em."

"I know. It's just… he's being so…"

"Different," Shiro provides. "He ain't nothin' like what yer used ta. Why is that, Ichi?"

"I don't know, Shiro. Do you?"

"Nope. If it where me, though… I'd be tryin' ta groom ya."

Ichigo starts at that, one brow rising in question. He's confused as to what that means, yet he knows Shiro well enough… he won't continue until he's asked. Normally, this result has Ichigo blushing for a week since it's usually used when Shiro needs to define perverse terms. It's the only warning the orangette has to prepare for a stained face.

"Okay, Shiro. What does that mean?" he sighs in relent.

"It means I'd be tryin' ta train ya ta be the type a beta I want. Like trainin' a puppy; reward an' punishment."

Flashes of memory invade the teen's mind, unwarranted and unwanted. He remembers Grimmjow petting his head when he willingly climbed into his lap, can recall the soft strokes during bedtime when he let the other hold him close, and of course the wonderful hits that landed him blacked out and waking in the other's bed when he refused to relent. He doesn't know what to think about all this, this mind swimming in doubt and confusion even as it screams its denial.

Grimmjow is just ushering the last of his friends out, traveling back to the couch and flopping down in exhaustion. Kisuke Urahara has ventured into a more modern area of business; the blonde shopkeeper deciding Seireitei's business isn't making him enough money alone, and has been tossing around the idea of opening a club. Obviously, Nelliel jumped on it and helped Yorouchi talk him into a more serious consideration. Between all the Espada, they'd be able to learn quickly and keep the club running without the blonde interfering much. Gin has always been a people person and could easily talk up their club and gather publicity, the foxlike man already spouting off an entire list of ideas. Yorouchi has been teaching Nelliel and Hallibel how to mix drinks, though Hallibel is only a reluctant student. Ulquiorra has taken a liking to music and could DJ, whereas Nnoitra is more likely to man the door. Szayel is a whiz at books, already zipping through Kisuke's and Isshin's without difficulty. Stark isn't happy with the idea, never a fan of loud music, yet he's offered to be security so long as he gets to nap in the camera room… and Kisuke will most definitely have a camera room. Grimmjow, however, has always been prone to getting the management load dumped on him. He doesn't know why they keep tossing him more shit to deal with, but just as they decided he was going to be their leader… he's been volunteered to run Kisuke's damn club, too. While Gin will be the face on the outside, Grimmjow will be the man to see on the inside… a partnership of sorts to keep Kisuke for worrying about mismanagement of either type, as the two balance one another out for the most part. He sighs heavily as the meeting's proceedings fly through his head like a swarm of bugs, irritation quickly taking over. His hand is itching to hit something, his mind immediately turning to Ichigo. At the thought, his phone rings and he debates whether to answer it or not. Deciding his day couldn't get any worse; he turns onto his stomach and reaches for the phone on the stand beside the couch.

"What?" he growls out.

"That's no way to answer the phone," Ichigo's soft tone answers. "Did the meeting go that bad, or are you naturally an asshole?"

"Both," he shrugs off. "You coming home soon?"

"Actually… I'm going to stay with my dad for a few days."

"Why?"

"… Shiro said you're grooming me and I don't like it."

Grimmjow snarls at the thought, catching the hitch of breath from his 'wife' on the other end of the line. Taking in a deep breath, he counts to ten and attempts to quell the urge to strangle his significant other's inner demon. Once the urge falls from a hurricane to a light drizzle within his mind, he starts speaking again.

"Ichigo, your inner demon is a pain in my ass," he states clearly. "I'm not grooming you for shit, stop listening to that psycho! He's just trying to breed mistrust in you, tear us apart, so you'll be able to pay more attention to him."

"Why would he do that?"

"You're so naïve sometimes," he sighs. "Listen, Shiro is jealous of me. You're giving me more attention than him and he's used to having all your attention for himself. He's the worst of you, Ichigo, which means his jealousy borders on psychotic obsession or something. What you'd feel is only minor is monumental to him. He wants me out of the picture so he can have you all to himself again."

"But… we can't split up," Ichigo murmurs in confusion. "We're bound forever."

"Exactly, so stop listening to that parasite," Grimmjow comments. "He's fucking poison to you."

"He's not. He takes care of me."

"And now that's my job, you don't need him."

"I'm not choosing between you and Shiro."

"I didn't say you had to! For fuck's sake, Ichigo, stop arguing with me! I want you to come home now, I have shit I need to talk to you about. It's really exciting news! I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"But…"

"Just hurry up and come home," Grimmjow bristles in impatience. "It won't kill you to leave early."

Before Ichigo can protest, he hangs the phone up and tucks a pillow beneath his chin. The thrill of battle is screaming in the back of his head, the bloodlust boiling over as his memory provides all the exhilarating battles between himself and Ichigo. As much as he wants to tear into his mate in order to relieve all this stress, the girls would kill him if they found out… and they _will_ find out.

Ichigo glowers at his phone, Shiro watching curiously before tapping the other on his forearm curiously. The feeling he's getting through their link is a mixture of annoyance, hurt, and fury. Ichigo had called Grimmjow to get away from him for a bit, but he was positive the other would find a way to thwart that plan. It's an alpha Hollow's prerogative to keep their mates with them at all times, no matter what the submissive wants. In Hueco Mundo, it's extremely difficult to keep a mate alive if they're not within sight. Other alphas are constantly looking to steal or destroy them through any means necessary. Shiro himself has seen the difficulties laced within mating in the white sands, his separation from Ichigo spent observing Hollows before he started cutting them down.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Ya look like yer 'bout ta kill someone."

"Yeah… his name's Grimmjow," Ichigo hisses. "He wants me to go home now."

"So? Don' do what he wants. What's so difficult 'bout that?"

"But… he needs to talk to me," the orangette frown in confusion. "He says it's really important."

"He's a liar," Shiro waves off. "If it was that important, he would a told ya over the phone."

"I don't know, maybe I should go back. I mean, there's nothing more we were going to do here and he really seemed excited…"

"Yer lettin' him groom ya again! Stop thinkin' like yerself fer a minute, aibou," Shiro huffs. "Think like me… what do ya think _I_ would do?"

"… Kill him."

"Okay, fair 'nough," the pale copy murmurs thoughtfully. "Well, if ya were mine, what do ya think I would do ta make ya listen real good an' not question me?"

"Well… if you _really_ want me to listen, you usually threaten me… or make up some off the wall story you hope I'm going to believe as the truth," Ichigo points out. "Which, by the way, I only go along with because if I don't say yes and keep moving I'll bust up laughing and piss you off."

Shiro bristles at that, yet gives his aibou a knowing look. Ichigo doesn't want to admit it, but Shiro may have a good point with all this. Then again, Grimmjow hasn't done anything to earn distrust and has even made a valid point about Shiro being jealous. He knows his inner demon and the pale mimic would do some seriously questionable things to keep Ichigo safe, using his own view of 'dangerous' to guide him. The last three men interested in Ichigo were chased off easily, the other adamant they were dangerous to him… one was computer programmer, another a fashion designer, and the third worked in a daycare. Ichigo's beginning to think Shiro's merit should be questioned.

"Bending to his will or not, I should really get home," Ichigo sighs. "I'm tired and I need to fix dinner, the girls are coming over for the weekend."

"Yer gonna let that psycho 'round yer _sisters_!"

"I let _you_ around my sisters," the orangette points out. "Now let's go."

The apartment is quiet when the teen arrives, nerves racing through him as he briefly wonders if he made Grimmjow angry. He doesn't particularly care… but a small part of him does, which really ticks him off. He finds the teal haired male snoozing on the bed, dark circles faintly lying beneath his eyes. He leaves him there, quietly moving back out of the room to start dinner. Humming to himself, he gets out the ingredients to a quick Italian dish and starts cutting vegetables. He's hungry for pasta and Yuzu taught him how to make a wonderful homemade sauce, the vegetables being set aside to steam as the sauce boils.

*Yer such a fuckin' chick, * Shiro scoffs inside his head.

*Shut up, Shiro, * Ichigo hisses back mentally. *You know I hate it when you call me that! I can't help the things I'm interested in! Cooking doesn't make me a chick; it makes me resourceful enough to survive on my own! *

*Ya wouldn' get nowhere witout me, aibou, we both know that. *

*… Grimmjow said it's his job to take care of me now, * he tests carefully and quietly.

*Yer alphas a fuckin' loser, * Shiro snaps immediately. *He wouldn' know how ta care fer a bitch if they came wit instructions written fer dummies! I take care a ya, not him! *

*Shiro… you are jealous, aren't you? * Ichigo muses a bit sadly. *I can't believe you would use the excuse of keeping me safe to satisfy your own jealousy… how could you? *

It's quiet on the other end of the mental conversation, but Ichigo immediately feels regret and guilt spiking from Shiro. Although he feels bad about what he did, the orangette also notes the mild justification that resides in the emotional mess. He hopes his pale demon will come to his senses quickly, he hates having to think things over himself… surprisingly, having Shiro to bat ideas off of helps him think through a lot of his problems.

"When did you get home?" Grimmjow wonders sleepily from the hall.

"Not long after I called you," he shrugs. "You were asleep when I got here, so I started making dinner. You looked really tired."

"I was," he murmurs. "I hate those meetings, they're such a strain. Especially when someone hits on a topic the girls are against… that usually causes a fist fight I have to referee, which normally leads me to Szayel's care."

"I hope you're hungry," Ichigo comments with a small smile. "I made enough for at least six people! Oh! Karin and Yuzu are staying the weekend, so you better behave."

"I am not having children in my house unless they're mine and have come from your body," the other states firmly.

"… That's not even possible!" Ichigo sputters with a blush. "You asshole! Don't say shit like that!"

"My decision stands, call them and tell them they can't stay."

Grimmjow crosses his arms over his solid chest, eyes closed and chin lifted to signify he's in charge. Because of this, he doesn't see the fury that sparks in Ichigo's eyes. He's also unaware of the steak knife flung in a rage by the smaller male, only catching it when there's a thunk beside his ear. Cyan orbs wide in shock, they take in the knife sticking out of the wall inches from his head.

"My sisters are staying the weekend," Ichigo growls dangerously. "Either nod and sit down, or get your ass out until Monday!"

"… You've been spending too much time around the girls," Grimmjow mutters. "I think you're forgetting this is my house, Ichigo. I make the rules here, you follow them!"

"It would seem to me we're having a serious communication problem," the orangette huffs as he lifts another knife. "Unfortunately, I have to live here as well. That means this place is just as much mine as it is yours, so shut the fuck up! If you want to be king of your fucking castle, I'm finding my own place!"

"You're not going anywhere."

Ichigo lets his mouth drop for only a moment, the shock and anger in his amber eyes fighting for a victory, and then he's throwing the knife in the sink and marching to the door. Grimmjow, alarms blaring in his head, hurries to cut off the other. He makes it just in time to slide between Ichigo and the door.

"Okay, okay," he states quickly. "Obviously that was a bad choice of words."

"No shit," Ichigo bites out. "Get out of the way, Grimmjow, I'm leaving."

"If you leave now, I'm gonna get torn apart," he utters a bit strained. "Let's just… talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, get the hell out of my way!"

Grimmjow, at a loss for something to do, quickly goes through any memories of Stark dealing with Hallibel. Once again, the lazy brunette is the only leading expert on alpha females… big shocker there. Although he's attempted to pave his own method, he keeps finding he needs to stick with Stark's. The thoughts sicken him, but Grimmjow looks into Ichigo's eyes in order to calm him anyway.

"Okay, I understand you're angry with me," he breathes out. "I would be mad at me, too. This isn't fair and I'm sorry. I'm just… not good with kids, okay? I didn't mean to get you angry, I don't want you to leave, but I responded to your surprise in anger. I'll try to break that habit, all right? Please… don't leave."

Ichigo relaxes a bit, finding desperation in the larger man's eyes as he searches them. With a sigh of relent, ignoring the screams from Shiro, Ichigo backs away from the door and stands a bit more loose. Grimmjow takes this as a good sign and heaves a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he comments. "Can we eat now? I really want to talk to you."

"… Okay. Let me just set the table."

They're quiet after that, the tension slowly fading as the two ease a bit more. By the time they're eating at their small table, there isn't a hint of agitation left to remind them of what transpired. Grimmjow checks the clock on the wall, frowning at the thought of having to endure children for two days, and realizes he doesn't have much longer to speak with Ichigo alone.

"They'll be here in an hour," Ichigo mutters. "I'll have to warm up their dinners."

"Listen… Urahara is starting a new business, a club," Grimmjow comments. "It's to give the Espada jobs."

"That's great!" the orangette smiles minutely. "What will you be doing?"

"Managing it, apparently," he sighs. "I was volunteered."

"Do you want me to help?"

"We'll have to see," Grimmjow smirks. "I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

A knock on the door interrupts them, Ichigo standing in confusion to answer it. The larger male leans back in his chair, hoping for a glimpse of the intruder, but is immediately on edge at the feel of another dominant.

"Hi, Kensei," Ichigo greets. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, I need a favor," he remarks. "I have to go to this stupid party for work and I need to bring someone. Mashiro and I are sort of arguing and I couldn't ask anyone else without her jumping my ass for being unfaithful… Would you come with me?"

Grimmjow's chair falls backward, the teal haired man crashing to the floor in his surprise. Ichigo ignores it, giving the other large male a huge grin. The Sexta doesn't like that grin, it's the sort that should only be directed at him.

"Sure, Kensei! I don't mind one bit!" he chirps. "I always love those parties for the tattoo parlor, they're a riot! Shiro likes them, too, but he won't admit it."

Grimmjow growls in fury and jealousy, green practically eating up his eyes as the Visored touches _his_ mate in the form of a hug and Ichigo waves him off enthusiastically. When Ichigo turns back to him he's oblivious as always, his smile falling just a tad and his gait a bit happier. Grimmjow knows he shouldn't bother with these ill feelings, yet his Hollow side is screaming for blood. Kensei is a fit and powerful dominant, he's a threat to his possession of the orangette, and he needs to be eliminated before he steals away the smaller male. Grimmjow knows without a doubt he's in trouble… these feelings are too ingrained to ignore.

* * *

><p>Awe, poor Shiro *pout* Don't worry, I'm sure he'll work things out eventually. He has to if he wants to keep a close eye on Grimmjow! After all, there's only so long the kitty can go without getting in trouble ;p<p>

Shiro: Damn right! Keepin' my enemies close an' my aibou closer!

Ichi: *shakes head* Shiro, I don't think that's how the saying goes.

Shiro: Mine does. ;p


	8. Chapter 8

Good thing I didn't up date this when I planned to... which would've been this morning ^^; I forgot to post chapter 8 when I finished it, so I would've been posting 9 instead ;p Man that would've been weird. You guys would've been wondering how they got on their honeymoon =) Unfortunately, I'll have to post both this chapter and the next... just becasue I love you people =D Don't say I never gave you anything! By the way, the irritation within my notes on chapter 9 has passed apparently. The sight was updating something and wasn't working properly. But at least you all know I didn't throw my computer out the window! =)

Ichi: Hooray. *sarcasm* Now you can torment me more.

Grimm: Don't take it too hard, Kitten. At least I'm happy with how things are developing! =3

Ichi: I'm overjoyed for you. *growls in irritation*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ichigo can't figure out what Grimmjow's problem is, and it definitely isn't for lack of trying. Ever since Kensei stopped over last night, the teal haired male has been quiet and irritable. Ichigo is shocked that his deeper instincts are quick to point this out, pushing him to fix whatever's wrong so he can be close to his mate again. Obviously, the orangette told those instincts to shut the fuck up and started ignoring them with all the willpower he can muster. Of course, that didn't stop his typical 'nice guy' side from worrying about his 'roommate'… because he still _refuses_ to call Grimmjow his husband.

"Grimmjow?" he questions quietly.

The Arrancar is at the computer in the spare room, has been all day long, and he spares the orangette a hard glance before returning to the screen. He's talking to Shinji, the blonde back in Seireitei and quickly pushing them to modernize their connections within the living world. Ichigo roams a bit closer, yet knows it's nothing to worry about. Since this whole fiasco, Grimmjow has been talking to the other Arrancar and Visoreds frequently in order to ferret out Ichigo's temper and how to counteract it.

"Grimmjow, are you angry with me?" he inquires with a feigned tone of submission. "Did I do something wrong?"

"… How could you agree to that?" his hisses out as he takes the bait given him.

"Agree to what, Grimmjow?"

Ichigo scoots forward a bit more, hands clasped before him and amber eyes large in innocence. He knows the Sexta will react favorably to this, because he uses it against Shiro all the time to get his way. His inner demon hates it, but admitted alpha Hollows readily accept a female when they seem to bow to their superior power… Ichigo's never been happier Shiro and Grimmjow have suffocating egos. Maybe they're not as bad as Aizen, but they're _definitely_ just right for him to exploit. Grimmjow sighs heavily and gently tugs the smaller male onto his lap, unaware of his actions as he holds him in an almost intimate manner.

"He's not your alpha," the larger male murmurs. "I am. You shouldn't be going anywhere with him, you should be staying close to me."

"… Kensei?" Ichigo asks in surprise. "Grimmjow, he has Mashiro. I'm just his friend and I enjoy his company parties."

"Still…"

"Wait… You think I'm gonna cheat on you!" he gasps in disbelief. "You self-centered prick! I can't believe you'd think that! I'm a _damn_ good boyfriend; I would never even _look_ at another guy with that in mind let alone act on it! You're fucking _lucky_ to have me!"

"… What happened to my perfect _submissive_ mate?" Grimmjow huffs.

"I only acted like that because I knew you'd answer my questions," the orangette answers with a bite in his tone. "How could you accuse me of something like that?"

"I'm not accusing you of shit, you're doing all that," the teal haired male points out with a smirk. "And you're doing a wonderful job, by the way. Look, it isn't that I think you'll cheat on me… I know you won't."

"Then what is it?"

"He's stepping on my territory and I don't appreciate it. You're mine, he knows that, and he shouldn't be approaching you without asking my permission first."

"What the hell are you, my father?"

"I'm your mate!"

With the argument heating up, Ichigo knows better than to stay on Grimmjow's lap. He vacates the other's lap and steps away so the desk is between them. His hands slam down on the top to answer the fist Grimmjow emphasized his own comment with.

"You don't own me!"

"Yes, I do!"

Ichigo snarls at the statement, backing away before he leaps over the desk to strangle the other, and paces for a moment to collect his temper. This is getting them nowhere and they both realize that… it's the same argument they've been having since they were caught by that damn Kido. Their differences of opinion are really starting to fray Ichigo's last nerve.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he comments a bit stressed.

"Don't want to do what?"

"If we can't come to some sort of agreement on this whole 'ownership' thing, I'm leaving," the orangette sighs out. "I'm not a Hollow, Grimmjow, I'm human. When a human male tells their… well… it leads to abuse and unhappiness. I will _not_ be unhappy, not even for Seireitei. I've been unhappy long enough."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to question the last murmured sentence he has no doubt he shouldn't have heard, but his wife storms out of the spare room turned office. He doesn't want to admit it, but he didn't like the look that crossed the orangette's face at that comment. It was so distant and lost, he thought he'd never find his fiery opponent again and it scared him for just that brief second. He frowns, standing with a determined look on his features. Something happened to hurt his mate and he's going to find out what that was… now he just needs to figure out who would know.

Rukia stares in a mixture of shock and disbelief as Grimmjow watches her intently, the teal haired male sitting crouched before her like a large cat awaiting its prey. The question he asked caught her off guard, as she never thought in a million years he would ever care about Ichigo's feelings. The surprise wedding turned disaster was shocking enough; her heart can't handle all this change at once.

"Well?" he presses. "What happened? Why is Ichigo unhappy?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want him taking it the wrong way," he shrugs. "It seems that's all he does… take stuff the wrong way. Unfortunately, we don't speak the same language in most cases. I didn't think it would be such a problem, but being raised in different worlds has a rather large rift between us."

"Ichigo's mother died when he was very young," she sighs out. "He was very close to her and took it rather badly. He's been unhappy since, though he always tries to make the most of everything. He throws himself in harm's way constantly, because he believes her sacrifice on his behalf should be used to protect everyone else."

"That's stupid," the cyan eyed Sexta scoffs. "What's the big deal? People die all the time, there's no since in getting all emotional about it."

"Ichigo was a child," the petite raven snaps. "Maybe if you used a bit more emotion when dealing with him, you'd understand where he was coming from! How would you feel if you lost him and couldn't follow him to Seireitei or Hueco Mundo? How would you feel if you never saw him again?"

"… Am I supposed to be upset about that scenario?" he questions in an uncertain mumble.

"You're impossible!" she shouts. "No wonder Ichigo's ready to bail on this arrangement!"

Grimmjow watches her stomp from the room, frowning in annoyance as he stands to leave Kisuke's shop. In truth, the comment sparked an emotion he's not ready to face yet… fear. Never in his life has he been afraid, not even when facing an irritated Aizen, yet the thought of losing his mate had him drowning in it. As he wanders back to their apartment, he contemplates how to make this up to Ichigo. Their honeymoon is tomorrow and he doesn't want the younger male upset when they leave, that would spell mass amounts of pain for him should the females catch on to his mistake.

Ichigo is packing a bag when he hears the front door open, his temper a bit cooled and the argument in the very back of his mind. When Grimmjow enters their bedroom, he catches a sharp intake of breath and Shiro cackles within his mindscape about the other's panicked heartbeat. Curiously, he turns to face the teal haired man. He could swear Grimmjow's features are a tad more pale than usual, his eyes large and frantic as they search for something only he can see, and the orangette raises a single brow in confusion.

"Uh… Grimmjow?" he questions.

"You don't have to leave," he states quickly as he hurries over to unpack the bag. "We can figure this out. I talked to Rukia; she said you lost your mom when you were little. I don't quite understand why that would make you unhappy, but I _do_ know that I wouldn't be happy if I lost you and couldn't see you anymore…"

"… Grimmjow, you're babbling," Ichigo smirks. "And I'm not packing to leave you; I'm packing for the trip tomorrow."

"… Oh," he breathes in relief. "Good."

"You'd better do the same, we have to be ready early tomorrow morning or we'll be dragged out of bed in our pajamas," he smiles brightly.

Grimmjow knows he should probably start packing, yet this pressing urge has bubbled up from within his instincts and he simply can't ignore it. He pulls Ichigo into his arms and just holds him, his chin atop orange locks and his arms as tight as possible without harming the vibrant male. Ichigo is surprised to say the least, as Grimmjow normally only attempts intimacy of any sort when he knows it'll embarrass or annoy the smaller male. After a short bout of stillness, he slowly lifts his arms and wraps them around the other's narrow waist. It's a long moment before the younger pulls away, pushing his companion toward the closet to get the other suitcase and pack. They're quiet for hours afterward, up until they get ready for bed. As they lay within the dark together, not touching one another and simply staring at the ceiling, Ichigo decides to break the silence.

"I don't like that you think you own me," he remarks. "I'm not a possession or object, I'm a person."

"I can't help thinking that, I'm more Hollow than you," Grimmjow mutters. "But I can try to let you do things with other people more. Humans I have no problem with, but I may be a little bitter about the other partial Hollows… especially the alphas. Betas are no big deal, they can't challenge me."

"The best thing about being human, is the fact that I was raised to strongly believe in some things and strongly shy away from others," Ichigo states.

He turns to face Grimmjow, a small smile on his lips within the pitch as glowing blue eyes fall upon him. The question within them is obvious, so Ichigo attempts to clear up his confusion by elaborating on his previous comment.

"I'm loyal to a fault, Grimmjow," he says brightly. "I will never stray from you and I'll likely beat the shit out of anyone that attempts to get me to. I also shy away from incest, which sleeping with Shiro counts as. He's my sibling, not just my inner Hollow, so being with him on an intimate level is something I'd never even contemplate."

"… I suppose that makes me feel a bit better about you being with him," he sighs. "However, I still don't trust him! He's a jealous prick and I just know he's trying to pull you away from me!"

"He won't succeed. You'd have to do something seriously bad to assist him if he were to."

Grimmjow nods in thought, wondering just how much he could get away with when pertaining to Ichigo. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turns onto his side and reaches over. His large hand grips Ichigo's slim waist and pulls him over, the orangette yelping in surprise before he's settled on Grimmjow's chest for the night. As he drifts off, he could swear he heard the larger male purring against him.

The day greets the orangette with the front door slamming open at seven in the morning. He breathes sharply in his sleep, still half under and searching for the threat through sleep-fogged eyes. Grimmjow groans and hisses his annoyance, multiple pairs of hands grabbing the two from their bed and hoisting them onto their feet. Nelliel and Rukia are chatting excitedly, Lisa and Hiyori assisting Hallibel with an infuriated Grimmjow. He lashes out, always grumpy in the morning, and Rangiku jumps to contain his swing while Yumichika cautiously takes his other arm. The two are shoved into a limo outside, both complaining sleepily as the luggage follows them and the doors are slammed shut.

"Seven in the fucking morning," Grimmjow hisses once more. "They couldn't wait a couple more hours? I was in the middle of a fantastic dream…"

"Please, Grimm, it's too early to hear the details," Ichigo mutters. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me when we get there."

"Wake you? I'll be finishing my fantasy."

The two settle in the cushy black leather, the long bench making the perfect bed for Ichigo. Grimmjow is in the corner of the bench seat, resting with his legs stretched out along the shorter side, and Ichigo is curled in his lap. The two completely ignore the fact they're in their boxers, Ichigo in a white tee and Grimmjow… well… in nothing else. They're unaware that two sets of eyes watch them from the other side of the black divider, Rangiku in the driver's seat and Rukia in the passenger's. The two females grin widely before shutting the divider quietly, starting the car and slowly pulling out. The other girls are in a van, heading to their destination before them. This honeymoon is going to go perfectly, they'll see to that… or there's going to be a very bloody kitty once they get home.

Grimmjow is roused when the limo comes to a halt, his cyan eye opening to peek at his surroundings. He can smell salt water even from within the vehicle, frowning at the fact they're at the ocean… he fucking hates water. He hears people outside, shouting and laughing as they run through soft soil. Startled with this change in plans, he looks down at his mate and takes in his attire. There's no way in hell he's letting other people, Beta or not, see his mate in such a state.

"Ichigo, wake up," he says quietly as he gently shakes him. "We're here and you're in your boxers."

"Hmm… what?" he wonders sleepily.

"We're here. You need to get dressed now."

He keeps his voice soft, knowing that raising it normally has the orangette reacting violently toward him. Ichigo yawns and stretches, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he watches Grimmjow search his bag. After clothes are set on his lap, Ichigo stares expectantly at his 'hubby' and the Sexta rolls his eyes before turning away. It only takes a moment, but the other is dressed and ready to depart the limo. When the door is open, the teal haired male not bothering to put on more clothes, their jaws drop. They're at the beach, a slightly remote area where only a few bungalows are built in wait of vacationers. It's obvious this small resort is a bit expensive, Ichigo immediately pegging Rukia as the party responsible.

"Great," he mutters. "Now I'm gonna have to work twice as hard to repay her."

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow frowns.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Rukia paid for all this," Ichigo bristles. "She knows I don't like people spending money on me."

"In truth, I'm positive this is all for her," the larger male smirks. "They're most likely staying here as well, so she probably used our honeymoon as an excuse to take a vacation herself."

"… Now I don't feel so bad," the orangette deadpans.

"Come on, let's find our cabin."

Ichigo sighs, but does as he's told. They grab their luggage, the majority taken by Grimmjow, and find Rukia and Hallibel waiting for them by the entrance. Rukia is grinning happily, obviously enjoying the atmosphere of the resort, and Hallibel is as stoic as ever. In the distance, the two can see the other girls already lying about the white sands of the beach.

"So?" Grimmjow comments. "Where's our cabin?"

"Right this way!" Rukia chirps.

They follow them deeper into the resort, down a long path, and out toward the beach. Their bungalow is large, obviously the honeymoon suite of sorts, and Ichigo is ready to throttle Rukia for going all out. Within the cabin is a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a sitting room, and outside is a screened in porch with a two person swing. The girls leave them at that point, allowing the couple to explore the cabin. The kitchen is nice, stocked with enough food for their stay and equipped with the most modern appliances. The bathroom has a large Jacuzzi tub ringed in candles, sweet smelling shampoos and soaps are in a basket beside it, and Ichigo quickly kicks the small box of lube and condoms out of sight before Grimmjow can get ideas. The bedroom has him paling with its crimson drapes on a canopy bed, silk sheets and numerous pillows, and soft music set up just before they arrived. It looks like the epitome of romantic novels, the orangette positive he'll have to raid the bedside tables for toys and more of the bathroom 'supplies' before bed. There's no way he's leaving anything within Grimmjow's reach, he doesn't want the other assuming he's okay with having sex.

"Uh… why don't you head outside and look around?" he suggests. "I'm just gonna put our stuff away."

"Don't bother pillaging the drawers," Grimmjow smirks knowingly. "Unlike the bathroom stuff, the girls hid all the bedroom stuff from you. Only _I_ know where that's at."

"… I'm not having sex with you!"

"Why not, Kitten?" the teal haired male teases. "It's our honeymoon, that's what we're here for."

"It's not happening!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't care if it's our honeymoon, I'm not doing it! I'm bound to you for the soul fact the Seireitei are assuming assholes that don't want to do anything themselves! That does _not_ give you the right to… Mmm!"

His rant is cut off by Grimmjow's lips. The larger male holds him close, his lips gently pressing against Ichigo's as he draws the other into the kiss. It doesn't take long, the orangette's submissive instincts immediately giving in to the one they see as his mate. He inwardly curses his Hollow side, furious it would give in so easily when all he wants to do is run away. A hand slips beneath his shirt, its index finger lazily trailing along his spine to send a shiver along it. Ichigo grasps the front of Grimmjow's shirt, his body going lax against him as the larger male's arms tighten to hold him up. He pulls away from soft lips, Ichigo whimpering before catching himself and cutting it off. Grimmjow laughs at his insistence to continue, the orangette huffing as he hurries out of the room with a heated scowl. He can't believe he did that, can't believe he gave in without even a fight, and it just doesn't seem fair that arrogant asshole has such an effect on him. Grimmjow watches him walk along the beach from the porch, giving him a bit of room while keeping vigilant to the fact there are other humans roaming the beach. He growls when one male reaches to grope his wife, yet his anger is replaced by surprise when Ichigo immediately turns to swing at them. With a content grin that borders feral, Grimmjow realizes he really _doesn't_ have to worry about his mate being taken away… no one else could possibly handle him.

* * *

><p>Yea! Honeymoon Drama! =D I bet you guys have been waiting with bated breath for this! Well, here it is! A beachside honeymoon complete with meddling females bent on forcing Grimm and Ichi into a perfect relationship... even if it kills them *sinister voice*.<p>

Ichi: I'm not liking how this is going.

Shiro: I told ya ta stay away from those psychos!

Grimm: ... I hate to say this, but the psycho you're left with isn't much better.

Ichi: *hangs head* I know, but don't tell him that. He thinks he's awesome.

Shiro: I'm more than awesome, I'm fuckin' amazin'! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, my computer is being stupid. I had a lovely rant going and then FF wasn't responding. I hope I'm not the only one this is happening to, because I'll be pissed if I get another virus. It's taking me forever to edit this stupid thing, since it keeps pausing with I'm typing. Anyway, you'll all love this chapter I'm sure =) You can thank me with lots of reviews! =D

Ichi: I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach...

Grimm: Awe, don't worry, she loves you! =3

Ichi: You call it love, I call it sadism.

Shiro: Sadistic love! Ya should be used ta that by now, aibou... that's what ya get from me =)

Ichi: ... Why me? *hangs head*

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ichigo gazes out upon the ocean, dressed in swimming trunks and a tee shirt… Grimmjow literally wrestled it onto him to keep other humans from seeing him. Said Espada is lying contently within the sun, foregoing the towel the orangette brought along and stretching out on the sand. Ichigo had thought he was sleeping earlier and attempted to bury him in enough sand that it would take him a while to get out, but he didn't even get the first bucketful before Grimmjow cracked open an eye to glare at him. Now, he's just roaming the shore for seashells and starfish.

"Grimm, I'm going in the water," he calls.

"Don't go out too far," the teal haired male comments.

"I know how to swim!"

"So do sharks."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and steps into the water, the cold sending a chill along his spine as he heads in deeper. The sand squishes between his toes as he digs his feet in, the sun shining through the clear waters to reveal colorful rocks and small fish. A soft relaxed smile touches his lips as he walks out until the water barely touches his chin, a fish weaving between his legs as it continues on its swim. He steps back to follow it, gasping in pain when his foot comes down on a sharp rock. He vaguely notes Grimmjow bolts upright to search for him about three seconds after his foot started bleeding.

"Ichigo!" he shouts. "Get out of the water!"

"Why? It's just a little cut."

"Out of the fucking water!"

Growling in irritation, he's tempted to float out further. Upon hearing Shiro within his head, prompting his obedience just this once, he sighs deeply and starts swimming in. Shiro tugs at his mind, urging more speed from the wounded male. He doesn't have to worry about that, however, as Grimmjow splashes into the ocean toward him once the water is to his waist. The larger male scoops him into his arms and hurries back to the shore, the clear liquid turning pink behind them.

"Grimmjow, put me down, damn it!"

"If I can smell your blood from that far away, those three sharks in the coral near the shore won't take too long to pick it up!"

He deposits his mate on the towel Ichigo had spread out before searching the beach, immediately pulling the injured foot up so he can clean it. The cut is deep, yet not serious, and he reaches over for his discarded shirt to tear a strip off for a makeshift bandage. The orangette just lies there and watches the water quietly, catching a fin dipping back beneath the water not far from where he was. His head drops back to the towel, annoyance at the fact Grimmjow was right clearly shown on his features.

"I think it's about time we went inside," Grimmjow sighs. "It's nearly dinnertime, anyway, and we're getting toasted out here."

"I told you to wear sunscreen," Ichigo scoffs. "You should've listened."

The larger male snorts derisively, lifting his wife into his arms and carrying him back to their cabin. He doesn't want to chance the cut getting dirty enough for an infection to set in; he'll have Orihime heal it when they get back. He's almost positive he saw her among the ranks at one point. He settles Ichigo on the porch swing and warns him without words to stay put, walking off to locate the strawberry blonde. Ichigo sighs and lies back against the swing, catching sight of sea-green locks from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Nelliel," he greets.

"Hi, Ichigo!" she chirps. "Are you having a good time?"

"I just cut my foot on a rock and was most likely going to be shark bait if I ignored Grimmjow and Shiro," Ichigo scoffs. "Not to mention, Grimmjow might be expecting to have sex while we're here."

"Why don't you?"

"Why _would_ I?"

"He's your mate, isn't he? That should strengthen your bond and help you both relax!" she grins. "Surprisingly, in Hueco Mundo Hollows are drawn to have a lot of sex. It strengthens the alphas so they can better protect their mates; it also keeps their mates calm and bereft of the rage that clouds their minds. It can only benefit you two."

"Not in a million years!" Ichigo hisses. "I'd rather be forcibly raped by Aizen once a month for the rest of my life!"

"… Who would want that?" Nelliel frowns a moment. "Oh! You're making a comparison… I get it! Don't worry, Ichigo, we'll take care of this little speed bump!"

Ichigo's face pales at that, amber eyes going wide as he attempts to clear the mistake. His hands are up in a defensive position, waving erratically as he searches for words to heal this. Nelliel stands and starts moving.

"Wait, Nell!" he calls. "You don't have to help, I can do it myself!"

"… You sure? I don't mind helping out," she smiles widely. "It's very important for mates, especially partially Hollow ones, to bond on deep levels like that. It could mean the difference between life and death if you were to be cornered by a powerful Hollow… Grimmjow can't touch onto your reiatsu if you haven't had sex yet."

"I… I can figure it out on my own," Ichigo blushes.

"Just a little tip… there's a kitty maid costume in the back of the closet!"

He gives her a wary smile, waving as she hurries off. Grimmjow arrives not long after with Orihime, the strawberry blonde greeting Ichigo happily before healing his foot. Apparently she was told not to stay long by the other girls, as she's quite eager to be off once more. Ichigo stands carefully, Grimmjow holding him up with one arm around his narrow waist as they move inside. The dining room is set up nicely, food on covered trays and candles waiting to be lit. Ichigo groans in annoyance, sending Grimmjow a scathing look only to find him in shock.

"Let me guess," Ichigo sighs. "This wasn't _your_ doing."

"Hell no," he scoffs. "Here, sit down and I'll get a couple plates."

Ichigo does as told, watching Grimmjow place food on two plates for them. He's curious about what Nelliel said, wondering if it's actually true. He wouldn't put it past the girls to make up lies to con him into having sex with his new mate. As they eat quietly, he just can't help himself.

"Grimmjow, have you had sex before?"

"… Plenty of times," he answers after a valiant struggle to not spit up his food. "Why?"

"Why did you have sex all the time?"

"What the hell else is there to do in Hueco Mundo?" the teal haired man scoffs. "It's either fight, fuck, or feast. Which sounds more pleasurable to you?"

Ichigo ignores that comment, a roll of his eyes the only indication he even heard it. He waits a bit longer before continuing, his curiosity hinting a bit at jealousy with his next question. Not enough for Grimmjow to notice, but just enough for Ichigo to berate himself about.

"Did you have another mate?"

"I had plenty of favorite lovers," he shrugs. "No mate I bothered to mark, though. Why are you asking me all this shit?"

"Nelliel said I have to have sex with you because it strengthens our bond and makes you stronger."

"She's telling the truth," he nods. "But it doesn't matter, you can take care of yourself… and you have that inner headache to back you up in case I'm not there."

The vibrant haired male is quiet at that; surprised Grimmjow isn't pressing the matter. After all, Ichigo practically handed him the perfect argument. The more he thinks about it, however, the more his curiosity peaks. Questions roam through his head, more rated R than anything else he's ever thought, and they draw a blush to the bridge of his nose as Shiro screams his protest within his head.

*No! * he shouts. *No, no, no, no, _no_! Ya don' need 'im! Stop thinkin' like a wanton whore! *

*Shiro! * the orangette gasps indignantly. *Don't call me that! *

*Then redirect yer train a thought! *

*I can't help it if I'm curious! * the vibrant twin scowls. *How often have I had the chance to enjoy something like this? Now I have a significant other to cater to that… *

*An Arrancar, dipshit! Sex is sex fer 'im, he don' feel nothin' more but the base pleasure, * he growls. *He'll break yer heart… an' most likely rough ya up ta the point ya'll never wanna have sex again! *

*He can't be that bad. *

*The hell he can'! *

Ichigo promptly blocks Shiro's access to him, as he's done multiple times they've gotten into an endless argument, and returns to his meal. He sends a promise to talk later along their link, blocking him off again before he can retort. He feels horrible they're arguing, yet Shiro has been trying his hardest to hinder this union where he could really use help. Once dinner is finished, Ichigo is surprised to find that his foot is completely healed. A soft smile touches his lips, he vibrant male noting this is Shiro's way of apologizing.

"What?" Grimmjow asks as they clear the table.

"My foot is healed," he smiles wider. "Shiro is apologizing for our argument."

"And you're gonna accept that? Just because he healed you?"

"You don't know Shiro," Ichigo frowns. "It's hard for him to admit he's wrong and he'll never apologize verbally, so he does little things to say he's sorry."

Grimmjow waves it off, obviously not interested in the more complicated details of Ichigo's inner demon. They clean up in quiet, the orangette assuring Shiro he's not angry with him as the silence grates on his nerves. He can't help but think about the fact that if he doesn't give up, the girls will likely drug him and he won't remember a thing. So it's either feel a bit humiliated, or wake up feeling like a whore… not much of a choice there.

"I'm taking a bath," Grimmjow sighs as he stretches.

Ichigo nods, watching the larger male stroll into the bathroom. He moves toward the closet, curious about the outfit Nelliel told him was there. He's not planning on wearing it, but it never hurts to look. He rummages around and locates the skimpy dress with white frills, frowning at the fishnet stockings and thong that accompany it. Further investigation turns up a collar, a cat's tail, and cat ears. Rolling his eyes, he throws it back in the closet and pulls off his tee shirt. He's positive Grimmjow doesn't need any help getting in the mood for sex. He lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom until his hubby exits the bathroom. Grimmjow walks over to the dresser without looking Ichigo's way, stopping abruptly next to the closet and curiously picking up the collar.

"Please tell me you're wearing the rest of this outfit," he pleads before turning.

"I didn't take you for the cosplay type," Ichigo smirks. "Would you like me to go change?"

"Yes… yes I would!"

Ichigo chuckles at the childish glee in his voice, getting up and retrieving the dress before retreating into the bathroom. He dons the outfit, still slightly amused at Grimmjow's excitement over it, and wonders where this kink developed. When he opens the door, the teal haired male is sitting cross legged on the middle of the bed with a gleeful grin on his lips. Ichigo leans his back against the doorframe and sends him a playful smile that borders shy, his hands playing with the long black tail.

*I'm so never doing this again, * he muses with a blush.

He strides over to the other, trying his best to sway his hips before he's scooped up onto the bed. Grimmjow lays him back onto the pillows, hovering over the smaller body beneath him. As stupid as he feels dressed in this outfit, he can't help but note the thrill his Hollow side receives at making his alpha happy. A hand runs through orange locks, bypassing the cat ears as they roam to the back of his neck. Ichigo sighs contently, barely noting when Grimmjow's free hand trails beneath his frilly skirt to slide off his black thong and fishnet stockings.

"… And you call me kinky," he chuckles.

"Shut up, they came with the outfit," Ichigo grumbles.

He goes to take the dress off, yet Grimmjow's hands still the motion. His eyes tell Ichigo the dress isn't coming off anytime soon, the teal haired male pulling his shirt over his head before unbuttoning his pants. Ichigo watches in fascination, licking his lips eagerly as more cloth is removed. Once the other is bare before him, Grimmjow carefully lifts Ichigo and turns them so he's straddling the larger male's hips. His arousal presses against Ichigo's backside, drawing a gasp from the younger male as he hesitantly moves away. Grimmjow pulls him down, locking their lips eagerly as his hands fumble behind the vibrant male. Ichigo pulls away with a gasp when a finger slick with lube teases his entrance, his scowl immediately directed at his hubby.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"I'm not telling," Grimmjow grins devilishly. "But I will tell you the girls bought a shitload of toys we'll be using later."

"We are not."

"… Will you be wearing more sexy outfits?"

"No!"

"Then we're playing with the toys!"

Ichigo opens his mouth to yell at the other, the mood ruined at the quickly heating argument, yet a moan spills from his lips instead when Grimmjow's finger strikes his prostate. That grin widens as the Sexta works his finger against his wife's sweet spot, carefully stretching him and adding a second finger. Ichigo lies on Grimmjow's chest, hands digging into the sheets on either side of his head as he throws his head back. His body arches at the pleasure, amber eyes half-mast as they gaze down at Grimmjow lustfully. The teal haired male moans at the sight, taking his time and savoring their first coupling.

"Mm… Grimm," Ichigo utters blissfully.

Once he's stretched enough and Grimmjow's self-control is ready to snap, he removes his fingers and leads his mate backward. The orange haired Shinigami groans when Grimmjow's thick shaft teasingly slips along his ass, pressing once more at his entrance. Ichigo tries to impale himself with it, yet Grimmjow reads his intentions and quickly grips his hips to keep him from harming himself.

"Grimm," Ichigo whines. "Please…"

"Don't worry, Kitten, I'll fuck you nice and good," he purrs. "But I don't want you to hurt yourself in your eagerness."

He presses in, holding his mate's hips carefully and firmly. Normally, he'd force his way in quickly and take his own pleasure before leaving… but that's how it usually works in Hueco Mundo. Right now, however, he feels it's imperative to take care of Ichigo before himself. He inches in, groaning in pleasure at the tight heat encasing his cock, and stills once he's seated completely. Ichigo is ready to move, yet Grimmjow holds him still a few more minutes. He picks he smaller male up a bit, his ruffled skirt shifting along his chest before he brings the orangette back down slowly. The thrust is experimental, telling him Ichigo is used to his size before he lets go of the other's hips.

"Go ahead, Kitten," he purrs.

Ichigo hesitantly lifts himself up, dropping back down and crying out when his prostate is struck. Grimmjow lets his hands rub up and down tan thighs beneath the short frilly skirt of the maid outfit, panting in ecstasy as Ichigo starts up an even medium pace. Lost in the pleasure, the younger male works toward his release. His pace picks up to the point he's bouncing on Grimmjow swollen dick, the other turning them quickly so Ichigo is beneath him. Grimmjow slams into him, aiming for his prostate and hitting dead on. Ichigo sees stars as he screams, always vocal in bed and never really appreciating it… although Grimmjow is loving it.

"That's it, Kitten, scream for me," he purrs out.

"G-Grimm!" he cries out. "Mm… M-more! Oh god… ah… faster! H-harder!"

Grimmjow obliges, slamming harder into the other and picking up his pace. The bed creaks beneath the force, the headboard thumping against the wall in protest, and Ichigo begs for more. The pleading is music to the dominant man's ears, his feral grin containing a hint of the intensity he shows on the battlefield… the lust without the blood. He slips a hand beneath the frilly skirt, taking in his pleasure induced mate with the cat ears still sitting atop his head. He strokes Ichigo's arousal, slowly compared to his harsh thrusts, and the orange haired Shinigami whimpers for more. Grimmjow kisses him harshly, nipping at his lower lip as he strokes faster.

"Ah! Grimm!" Ichigo scream.

"Fuck yes," the Sexta purrs. "Louder!"

Ichigo stiffens, his release wetting the maid outfit as he screams Grimmjow's name at the top of his lungs. Growling his own release, Grimmjow slams in hard as Ichigo tightens around his throbbing member. He empties himself within his mate's core, hissing in satisfaction as his cyan eyes lock onto Ichigo's amber ones. Pupils are dilated to the point their irises are nearly gone completely, their bodies shivering with the aftermath of their release, and Grimmjow carefully pulls out. The two lie back to catch their breath, the teal haired male pulling his mate close enough for him to lie on his chest. It's the first time he's ever gotten to cuddle after sex… and his inner feline is purring loudly in content. It doesn't take long for Ichigo to fall asleep, completely out from the mind blowing ordeal. As much as he'd love to keep the other in the sexy little outfit, Grimmjow forces himself up. He gently pulls the outfit from his mate's heated body, dumping it in a pile beside the bed. He stretches, sighing at the popping along his spine. Afterward, he heads into the bathroom to get a wet rag and clean them up. Then he climbs in bed to hold his mate close.

* * *

><p>GO NELLIEL! For pressing the matter of sex! And yea for Ichigo's curiosity! I also couldn't help but throw in an unexpected kink for Grimmjow... He doesn't strike me as that type of kink. =) And if I don't review soon, it's because I threw my f-ing computer out the window! D8 This pausing and not responding shit is getting on my last nerve! No end conversation today, I'm afraid, I have to go and this is taking too long ^^; Love ya lots! (At least you get that ;p )<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, unfortunately I have semi-bad news for you all. Black Doves is coming to an end, so I'll be focusing on this fic. That means there won't be updates in anything else until it's finished. On the bright side! Once it's done, I can post a new fic! Another bad thing is, I'll be taking today and tomorrow to work on my novel. Thankfully, I thought ahead and wrote chapters to post on both days! Wow, I spoil you guys. ;p Anyway, here's the next update! I'm planning ahuge twist somewhere along this whole thing (possibly two if you're not expecting the one). So keep your eyes open!

Ichi: Why is it everytime she says that I get a horrible feeling? 0o

Grimm: I love when she says that, it means I'm gonna have fun! =3

Vae: ... You won't like this one.

Grimm: 0o

Ichi: Will I?

Vae: Possible not. No one is going to be happy about this, unfortunately. But I like happy endings, so I'll make it up to everyone there! =)

Grimm & Ichi: *glares heatedly*

Vae: Hey, I can't please everyone all the time, you know. Fanfic is supposed to be about what _I_ want. If everyone else likes it, then more power to them. *shrugs*

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a pain in his lower back, the larger male still snoozing beside him. He stretches and sighs in content as pops along his spine, carefully getting out of bed and limping to the bathroom. As much as he loved last night and as shocked as he is that he's cleaned, he'd really love a hot bath more. He's quiet so he doesn't wake Grimmjow, knowing he'd likely get jumped in the tub if he did, and closes the door to muffle any sounds within the bathroom. Once his water is drawn and he's soaking with a relieved sigh, he hears Grimmjow shuffling in the room.

"Bath time?" a cocky voice calls.

Ichigo can just hear the grin on those lips, his scowl reacting to it immediately. He shifts in the water, contemplating allowing the other to join him, and hisses in pain as he's reminded of his discomfort. With a slightly disappointed sigh, he decides it's probably not a good idea to be that close to a naked Grimmjow without the protection of clothes.

"Sorry, Grimm, I'm hurting a bit too bad for a repeat."

The apology is thick within his tone, the other waving it off as he gets something for breakfast. At least his mate isn't against having sex completely. Ichigo lies back with a slightly smile; breathing a sigh of relief that Grimmjow didn't press the issue… he would've totally given in.

"Well, ain't ya a satisfied bitch," a bitter tone scoffs.

Ichigo yelps in shock, amber eyes darting to Shiro's form. He's now seated on the sink, arms across his chest and scowl on his features as he sneers at the more vibrant twin. The orangette glares at the scare, continuing with his bath now that he knows it's not a threat hovering over him.

"Why did ya let that pussy fuck ya?"

"If I didn't, the girls would've done something to _make_ us have sex," Ichigo frowns. "If I'm gonna have sex, I'd at least like to be lucid through it."

Ichigo watches as Shiro's features lose their edge, softening a bit with a hint of uncertainty. Ichigo can't deny his Hollow has taken very good care of him, no one's protected him better… but he belongs to Grimmjow now. It wasn't by choice, yet he's not as bitter about it now. He wonders if all his bitterness was transferred over to Shiro in the process of balancing out his emotions.

"Ya like 'im better than me, don' ya?" Shiro murmurs.

"Of course not, Shiro," Ichigo comments. "You've been with me way longer than him. You're my best friend!"

"… What's _he_ ta ya?"

"He's my husband, apparently," Ichigo scoffs. "I don't mind it… I just don't like how it came about."

"We can leave, ya know," Shiro says hopefully. "I can get us outta here; we can get 'way from 'em all. Wouldn' ya like that? Ta get 'way from all the ones hurtin' ya?"

"Shiro, please stop," Ichigo sighs out. "I don't need this right now. Look, why don't you go annoy Zangetsu for a bit, okay? I'd really like to have a relaxing bath and attempt to escape the girls and Grimmjow just for today. Can you do that?"

Shiro frowns at the comment, yet doesn't show any hostility toward the other. He hops off the sink and moves the two steps it takes to the side of the tub, kneeling down and pulling Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo returns the embrace gratefully, sighing happily within the familiar arms of his shadow.

"I'll always be right here fer ya, Ichi," Shiro promises. "Even after everyone else is long gone… I'll follow ya through the afterlife an' everythin'."

"I know. I appreciate that, Shiro."

The other pulls away a bit and kisses the top of his aibou's head, vanishing seconds later and leaving Ichigo alone as requested. The orangette frowns at Shiro's odd behavior, yet brushes it off as his normal overbearing self.

Ichigo didn't tell Grimmjow, but Kensei's party is tonight. A promise is a promise, so he'll attempt to sneak off and attend the party tonight. Probably not the best thing to do on a honeymoon, but thankfully the party is a beach party and likely only a long walk down the beach from here. He can always tell Grimmjow he wanted to go for a walk and ended up stumbling upon the party… though he's not a liar and will most likely tell the truth. With a heavy sigh and the burden of growing guilt at the thoughts, he gets out of the bath and dries off to get dressed.

"Hey, Kitten," Grimmjow grins. "Hungry? Breakfast is one of the few meals I know how to cook."

"Sure. Um, Grimm? Can I talk to you?"

"Why not? I'm in a rather good mood right now."

"… Kensei's party is tonight somewhere on the beach and I promised I'd go with him and…"

Grimmjow holds up a hand to cut off Ichigo, face contemplating as he attempts to separate the rushed sentence. After a moment, he hums and turns back to get their plates. Ichigo waits, impatient for the other's answer as his food is set before him. The larger male sits down across from him before speaking.

"Okay, my good mood is officially gone," he comments. "Thanks for that. You seriously know how to kill the morning after."

"I'm really sorry, Grimmjow. I wasn't gonna tell you, but then I felt really bad for trying to sneak around…"

"Calm down, Ichigo," he sighs. "You're on your honeymoon, I'm sure Kensei will forgive you."

"But…"

"Besides, how do you think Mashiro will feel if she finds out you ditched your honeymoon to hang out with her mate?"

Ichigo stops at that, musing on the comment and shuddering at the thought. Mashiro would be positively pissed and she's already mad at Kensei for something else… he'd just be adding fuel to the fire. There has to be some way to fix all this, though. Grimmjow can see the gears in his head turning, sighing in irritation at the prospect of losing his mate's attention to a quarreling couple's problems.

"I'll deal with it," he huffs. "Just eat your damn food and start thinking of a way to get me back into a good mood."

"… What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it; it's not your problem anymore."

Ichigo hesitantly lets the discussion drop, turning to his meal and finding it better than he expected. He suspects Grimmjow's specialties are lunch and breakfast, which means he'll be making dinner from now on. An image of himself in a frilly pink apron and nothing else passes through his mind, the shiver of disgust that accompanies it drawing a curious tilt of the head from his hubby.

"Don't ask," Ichigo mutters with a scowl. "Just don't fucking ask."

Grimmjow blinks in confusion, yet wisely goes back to his food. As they eat, Ichigo does as requested and tries to figure out a way to get the other's good mood back… one that doesn't involve him in even more pain. Finally, as Grimmjow cleans up the table, Ichigo stands and follows him into the kitchen. The larger male turns after dropping the dishes in the sink, gasping in surprise when Ichigo forcibly pushes him into the counter.

"What the hell..?"

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo snaps. "You want in a fucking good mood? I'll put you in one! Say a fucking word and I'll stop. Got it? Noises don't count as words, but cursing does."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to protest, yet the warning in amber orbs has him snapping his mouth shut just as quickly. Granted he doesn't normally like being dominated… but an aggressive Ichigo has always managed to get him harder than he's ever been before. Well… just as long as he's the one fucking, anyway. Like _hell_ he'll ever let his submissive take his status, even for one romp.

Ichigo presses his body close to Grimmjow's, his hands trailing down a firm chest and ripped abs to the waistband of his silk pajama pants. In a fluid motion, Ichigo drops to his knees as he yanks down Grimmjow's pants. The other didn't bother putting on boxers after they fucked last night, so his erection stands proudly before the orangette's face. Ichigo's tongue peeks out and languidly licks along the swollen head, Grimmjow gasping at the feeling before biting his lip against the curse that almost tumbled out.

"That was close," Ichigo smirks playfully. "You better watch that, Grimm. I won't give you a second chance, you know. One fuck up and you take a cold shower."

Grimmjow nods in understanding, the other grinning almost wolfishly at the prospect of a challenge. If he gets Grimmjow to say one word before his release, Ichigo doesn't have to finish. With that thought in mind, he wraps his lips around the other's large cock and sucks hard. Grimmjow's hand immediately darts to orange locks and yanks roughly, forcing himself not to say anything. Ichigo sucks eagerly at first, quickly changing it up randomly as he bobs his head. One of his hands is on Grimmjow's hip, yet the other ghosts a touch up the other's inner thigh before massaging his sac. Grimmjow's fist slams against a cupboard, startling Ichigo enough for him to pull away. He looks up to see his hubby's lip bleeding from the abuse and his cyan orbs nearly black with lust.

"... You're so gonna fuck up," Ichigo smirks. "Careful you don't bite your lip off; Kisuke isn't here to mend your gigai."

Grimmjow smirks at the smaller male, removing his sharp incisor from his lip as the wound heals itself. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise, but his scowl quickly replaces it.

"Damn scientists," he grumbles. "They just had to perfect your damn gigai! I thought for sure I finally found a way to hurt you without feeling guilty."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, pushing Ichigo's head closer to his dick to shut him up. Getting the hint, the younger male sighs and purposely lets the breath gust out over the wet arousal. Grimmjow shivers, growling in warning at his little tease before forcing the orangette's lips back onto his thick shaft. Ichigo bobs his head once more, shifting minutely as the other's breathing goes from steady to panting and swallowing him whole.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow shouts before covering his mouth. "If you stop, I swear I'll fucking rape you."

Ichigo sends him a doubtful look, yet doesn't pull away. He won, that's all he needs to know. Besides, Grimmjow is seconds away and he's not mean enough to leave him high and dry. Swallowing around the other a few times, he can feel Grimmjow tense up. He spills his release, coating Ichigo's throat as the smaller male tries to swallow it all without gagging. The orangette lets his lover's spent cock slip from his lips, watching in humor as the big bad kitty slides to the floor with shaky legs.

"So… you're gonna rape me, huh?" Ichigo scoffs with a raised brow.

He's lying on his stomach now; one arm draped over Grimmjow's lap as the other props his head up with a closed fist. Grimmjow snorts in humor at the comment, running a hand languidly through orange locks.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he yawns.

"In a good mood again?"

"Actually, yes. I am. I just learned my wife is just kinky, he's a dominatrix when pressed."

"… I am not."

"You so are, you aggressive little bitch."

Ichigo leans closer to allow his husband a kiss, Grimmjow quickly taking the offer and holding the back of Ichigo's head as he claims those lips. It's a slightly rough kiss, Grimmjow's hand kneading orange locks as his tongue maps out Ichigo's cavern, and the smaller male melts. When they pull apart, Ichigo's eyes are hazy and he hesitantly leans forward on some strange instinct to nuzzle the other's face. Surprised, but definitely not minding the more animalistic show of affection, Grimmjow purrs against his mate and nibbles his ear.

"You keep this up and I really will jump you."

"… I thought you were going to _rape_ me?" Ichigo snorts derisively.

"It's only rape if you're not willing."

"I wouldn't _be_ willing."

"You'd fucking love it."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo stands and heads into the bathroom to get supplies. He's definitely got to think before doing stuff like that, or he'll need to keep cleaning supplies in every room. Grimmjow yawns and stretches, calmly strolling to the bathroom to get a shower. He would've liked to bathe with Ichigo, but the other never would've made it out the bathroom with the ability to walk. As he stands beneath the hot spray of the shower, he tries to figure out what he's going to do to alleviate the problem at hand while not infuriating Ichigo by stepping all over his pride. The problem at hand, of course, being his promise to Kensei… as his morning wood was already taken care of. His feral grin takes over at the thought, the ex-Espada forcing himself to calm down so he can think more clearly.

Mashiro is sunbathing when Grimmjow locates her, the other girls strewn between that and playing volleyball. Hallibel seems to be thrashing a team of arrogant jockeys without much help from the others, most just laughing in the men's faces at their inability to score a point against the amazon.

"Hello, Grimm-kitty!" Mashiro grins. "Where's berry-bun? Mashiro so loves him!"

"Yeah, Grimmjow," Rukia scowls. "Where's Ichigo at? Shouldn't you two be screwing like bunnies by now? Don't tell me he's not putting out! Szayel! The vial!"

The pink haired male beside her immediately rummages in his bag, pulling out a thin vial with a silvery liquid in it. Grimmjow shudders, grateful Ichigo put out last night so he didn't have to resort to such an underhanded trick.

"No, no. We fucked last night," he assures. "He's a bit sore today, so I'm leaving him be until later."

"Oh… good. Never mind, Szayel."

"Damn. I really wanted to test that one, too."

"We'll test it some other time!" the raven chirps happily.

Grimmjow balks at that, knowing without a doubt he and Ichigo will be the test subjects. He makes a mental note to pay Nelliel to destroy that stupid potion later, but right now he has to mend things with Mashiro and Kensei before Ichigo runs off to that party.

"Mashiro, we need to talk," he frowns.

"Mashiro can't talk to the kitty," she waves off. "Kitty's not Mashiro's alpha."

"Yeah well, if you don't take the time you'll very likely ruin my honeymoon."

She stops at that, looking up as finger touches her chin in thought. After a short while, she sighs and stands up. Brushing the sand from her green hair, she waves Grimmjow on and follows him away from the girls. He's careful to keep them both in sight of the females, knowing how dangerous riled females can be in Hueco Mundo and how pack oriented they are. Though some are a part of Grimmjow's family group, he's noticed females in general tend to form a pack that's held a bit higher than their kinfolk's.

"Okay, Mashiro, here's the thing," Grimmjow starts. "You need to forgive Kensei and go to this stupid party with him. I don't know what he did that pissed you off, but he asked Ichigo to go with him before the honeymoon. Said it was the only person you wouldn't consider him stepping out on you with. The party is a beach party tonight and Ichigo's fully ready to head that way if I can't get you two together again."

"Berry-bun will have fun at the party!" she smiles.

"That's the thing, I don't want him having fun with another alpha," the Sexta snarls before calming himself. "This is our honeymoon; I want him to be with _me_ not someone else."

"So… take Berry-bun to the party," she shrugs.

"He'll only go with me if you come for Kensei."

"… I guess Mashiro has been mad enough at Kensei. If Kitty and Berry-bun are going, Mashiro will go, too!" she grins happily. "It'll be a nice surprise for Kensei!"

Grimmjow breathes a sigh of relief, grinning wickedly as he heads off to find his mate. Last he saw Ichigo; the orangette was wandering the beach in search of a starfish. The couple days they've been here he hasn't seen anything but shells and a couple horseshoe crabs, so he's determined to find at least one.

"Hey, Kitten, you find any?" he questions as he strolls up to the other.

"No," Ichigo gripes. "Not one!"

Grimmjow glances over Ichigo's shoulder as he rants, raising a brow at the small yellow starfish just within the surf. He contemplates telling the other, yet knows that would taint the victory. Instead, he grimaces as he steps into the water to stand just beyond it.

"What are you..? Oh my god! Grimmjow, I found one!" Ichigo shouts in triumph.

"That's great, Kitten. Why don't you come over here and swim with me?"

"You hate the wa… Oh! You fucking perv."

Grimmjow chuckles as Ichigo walks into the surf anyway, the larger male sitting down so that water rises to the middle of his chest. Ichigo straddles his lap, blushing brightly the whole way as he searches for anyone near them. To his mortification, there are about twenty couples in the same position along the beach and in the water… all the females exactly where he is. Sighing in irritation, he drops his forehead to Grimmjow's shoulder in defeat. Hands grope his ass and Ichigo attempts to hold back the yelp, instead letting out a small squeak in its place. His arms wrap around Grimmjow's shoulders, a scowl on his face to hide his shyness. Although he's eager to tell Ichigo about the fact he's fixed everything with Mashiro and Kensei, Grimmjow opts to surprise Ichigo later. It's always fun to see his overreactions.

* * *

><p>Awe, Grimmjow knows his precious mate so well! =3 Sorry about the party thing, I hadn't planned on sending him during the honeymoon... but my wicked mind thought up something awesome and it demanded I get that out of the way! Don't worry, it's not gonna be too bad... yet ;p I also thought you guys would enjoy the aggressive Ichigo thing, it's not often I let him be that forceful during sex. Your welcome!<p>

Grimm: We should do that more often! =3

Ichi: Yeah, we should! That way Grimmjow will break and I can leave him like that! =)

Grimm: Uh... no? That's not what I was thinking at all!

Vae: Don't worry, you're doing something aweful to Ichi in the next chapter that deserves retaliation... and I already have the retaliation planned for the end! =D

Grimm: Wait... this doesn't seem right. Aren't you supposed to be tormenting Ichigo with shit like that?

Vae: *shrugs* I've decided that I've been too lenient with you thus far, you've forgotten that you should fear my whim! *shakes fist*

Ichi: Ha ha! ;p

Grimm: *hangs head*


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you're all excited for what's coming up! Not in this chapter... but definitely in the next! ;p I'm sure everyone is upset it's coming to an end, but the one replacing it is freaking awesome! And I don't compliment my work often. Well... the concept is pretty cool. Thanks to Kawaiiberry-chan, we have given birth to an epic brain child! But this fic has to end before that one can be posted T^T Sorry, that's just the way it is. BTW, I've figured out how to balance my novel and my fics! I can write 12-18 pages in a day, which is 2-3 chapters. If i post one chapter a day and I write 3 in a day, that gives me 2 days to work on my novel! Hmm... I wonder why I didn't figure this out earlier, it seems so simple.

Ichi: You were too busy throwing me into every humiliating and evil situation you could possible think of! D8

Vae: ... Oh yeah, that's what happened ;p

Ichi: You're not even sorry about it! *flailing arms in anger*

Vae: *thoughtful expression before shrugging* Nope.

Grimm: Ichi, just leave it. You're never gonna win this fight, you know that.

Shiro: I wanna help torment Aibou! *waving arms excitedly*

Ichi: *growls before punching Shiro*

Shiro: *raises hand weakly from ground* ... Nevermind. Aibou's tormented 'nough.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ichigo strolls along the sands with a placid smile on his features, breathing in the cool sea air and sighing in content. Grimmjow actually wasn't that bad when it came time for him to leave, which was just odd but he wasn't about to question it. He can see the bonfire from where he is, all Kensei's pierced and tattooed coworkers and friends hollering good-naturedly. The music is a mixture of the stuff bass was made for, said bass pounding in his ears. If someone screamed out here, no one would hear them… not even Grimmjow, with his sensitive feline senses, would be wise to it.

"Hey, Kensei!" Ichigo grins. "Having fun?"

"Wasn't a party 'till you got here," he laughs.

"Damn, Kensei," a pierced male jokes. "You're fighting with your fine bitch and you still managed to make us jealous with your date."

"Hey, Tori," Ichigo smirks in humor. "One too many beers already?"

"No way, hot stuff, the party just started. I may be three sheets to the wind now, but by the time things wind down… I'll be twenty!"

Ichigo laughs at that, always happy to joke around with Kensei's group. Though they all look intimidating, they're all very nice and always up for a joke. Besides, Grimmjow's twenty times more intimidating than the meanest looking biker! If Ichigo can beat the shit out of him, there's no one that can intimidate him. A hand grabs his ass and he growls in anger, turning to swing at the one with the audacity to touch him. His fist is caught without a problem, his amber orbs wide in shock as they lock with familiar cyan.

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow grins. "See you haven't lost your temper… or your hook. Fuck that hurt."

"Sorry, Grimm," Ichigo blushes. "I didn't know it was you… I thought you weren't coming."

"I had to pick something up."

Ichigo gives him a questioning look, glancing back at the others torn between pulverizing the newcomer and not wanting to get killed by a temperamental orangette. Grimmjow steps to the side, Ichigo gasping as he's tackled to the ground by Mashiro.

"Berry-bun! Mashiro missed you so much!" she squeals. "Kitty told Mashiro Kensei was sorry and berry-bun needed Mashiro to save him from Kensei's friends. It's okay, Berry-bun, Mashiro will keep them away from you! After all, Berry-bun belongs to Kitty now!"

"What the hell?"

"I told her no such thing," Grimmjow comments with a roll of his eyes. "I simply told her I didn't want my honeymoon ruined because she's holding a grudge against her damn lover."

Ichigo grins, launching himself at his hubby and almost knocking him over with his hug. Thankfully, Grimmjow is a well-trained fighter and can find his center within seconds. The group gives Kensei a strange look, the pierced male shrugging his shoulders before kissing Mashiro.

"Thanks a lot, Grimmjow," he smiles. "If you hadn't of played the guilt card, Mashiro would've snubbed me for another month."

"No problem," the other waves off. "I'm just glad my bitch stays with me. I really don't like the loss of attention."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, pulling his husband over to the area they're using as the dance floor. It's almost like a fight, but more sensual. Grimmjow moves with more grace than a man should hold thanks to his feline side, complimenting Ichigo's movements perfectly. Ichigo never would've thought the ex-Espada would be a good dancer let alone a great one, yet he's not about to _not_ exploit it. He runs his hands over the other's body, delighting in the feel of firm muscle before their bodies press together. They'll be leaving the party early tonight, lest they end up fucking in the sand. Although… sex on the beach doesn't sound too bad.

"Who's the big guy, Kensei?" a smaller tattoo artist asks curiously.

"That's Ichigo's husband," Kensei smiles. "His name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, he's new to town."

"… He should get a job at our place; we're looking for another piercer."

"No, he's in on a club project with some of his pals. If we're nice enough to Ichigo, maybe he'll let us get in free!"

The others grin at the idea, but cast it aside immediately when Grimmjow hands the other something to drink. Ichigo looks at his doubtfully, yet decides it's okay as long as Grimmjow is with him. Grimmjow doesn't drink, as he doesn't want to compromise his sharp senses and abilities should a threat arise. With his bitch close to him, he'll be extra careful to keep Ichigo safe.

The party is wild and loud, though it doesn't contain much more than drunken banter. It lasts at least four hours, but starts winding down after someone had staggered into the ocean to throw up and promptly passed out. If Grimmjow and Kensei hadn't of stayed sober to protect their mates, they would've most likely drown. Ichigo and Mashiro are snoozing against the stereo system as Grimmjow helps Kensei pick up, the two constantly moving their gaze back to their mates in caution.

"You've done really good with Ichigo, you know," Kensei smirks. "He's a handful. Shinji was actually afraid he'd never find a mate with his temper… and his Hollow. After he regained his power, Shiro's been mad-protective of him."

"Shiro's the biggest threat to us," Grimmjow frowns. "I'm just waiting for him to do something drastic to get Ichigo away from me."

"Shiro's not like that," the other assures. "He's Ichigo's brother, that's all."

"How long was Orihime in love with Ichigo before he finally realized it?" Grimmjow comments flatly. "I've no doubt my dense little bitch wouldn't know his own feelings if they beat the shit out of him, propped him up against his sword, and planted a fucking flag on his forehead that proclaimed their name."

"… Probably."

The two grin at the thought, returning to picking up the litter left on the beach from the party. They have to maneuver around a few of the artists, as almost everyone just passed out in the sands, and Grimmjow heads over to the nearest vehicle to grab another trash bag. He catches sight of something in the backseat of Kensei's car, the one he's getting the bag from.

"Hey, Kensei," he calls with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I've got the perfect way for you to repay me!"

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a pounding headache, a pathetic groan leaving his lips as he buries his head beneath his pillow. One hand reaches over to search the bed for his companion, a soft frown touching his lips at the empty bed beside him. He gets up and stretches, hissing in pain as his lower back throbs.

"Hmm… I don't remember having sex with Grimmjow last night," he murmurs as he scratches his head. "Is it considered rape if my husband takes advantage of me while I'm drunk?"

*Would ya take 'vantage a him? * Shiro counters.

"… Probably not."

*I would, * the other snickers. *That's pro'bly the only time yer ever gonna top 'im. *

"I don't' like topping," Ichigo states with a scowl.

*I wouldn' mind toppin' 'im. *

"I don't think you could even if he was so wasted he couldn't tell us apart."

*… Is that a challenge? *

Ichigo rolls his eyes at that, knowing Shiro's just in an abnormally good mood this morning. Something completely embarrassing must've happened to Ichigo last night, or he'd still be going on about how bitter he is toward the world for Ichigo getting married. He brushes it off, too tired to think about anything embarrassing happening right now. As he undresses for his bath, he can hear muffled laughter within his mind. Sighing in irritation, Ichigo pulls off his shirt and drops his pants… and Shiro bursts out laughing like the maniac he used to be.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ichigo snarls out, finally fed up.

*L-look… behind ya! * he gasps out.

Ichigo can just imagine the other rolling on the roof of his home's mimic within it inner world, holding his stomach as he cackles. Muttering to himself, Ichigo glances behind him just to humor the other. Grimmjow is just stepping up to the porch after heading out to get Ichigo a present when he hears the scream, a feral grin with a hint of satisfaction gracing his lips. When he walks into the bedroom, Ichigo uses his entire weight to knock them both back onto the bed. His features are seething, his hands fisted in Grimmjow's collar as he growls in rage.

"A _tramp stamp_? You had me get a fucking _tramp stamp_ last night?" he snarls. "You fucking asshole! I can't believe I trusted you to take care of me and you did _this_!"

He points to the tattoo on his lower back right across his spine, a paw print in blue with a gothic 6 over it. Grimmjow grins at him, not the least bit unnerved in the face of the other's rage. Ichigo has begun sputtering, searching for the words to really knock Grimmjow down and make him feel like shit… but can't think of one thing.

"You're horrible! You're… you're just… Oh! I'm so gonna get you back for this!"

"You're welcome to try, Kitten," the other laughs. "But I seriously doubt you'll manage it. Unlike you, I don't drink when my bitch is around. Alcohol impairs my senses and I need them to protect you."

"… I'll think of something," Ichigo huffs. "I'm sure Shiro would like to help."

"… Ichi, I really don't want you going along with whatever your inner demon says," he sighs out more seriously. "He might inadvertently hurt you."

"He wouldn't," Ichigo assures. "I trust Shiro; he's a really good protector. Besides, I have fairly good judgment. I won't do anything I know isn't right."

Grimmjow frowns, but says nothing more. He really doesn't think Shiro can overcome Ichigo, but there's always that small voice in the back of his mind that screams 'threat' when the subject comes up. Ichigo, now that he's calm, realizes his state of undress and scurries back into the bathroom. Grimmjow waits a moment until he hears the other get in the tub, and then sneaks into the bathroom to bathe with his lover.

"Grimm! Get the hell out!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm still mad at you!"

"I won't try anything," he assures as he sheds his clothes. "I just want to be close to my bitch."

"Stop calling me that, or I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be!" Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow snorts at the comment, easily sliding Ichigo forward so he can sit behind him. His Kitten may be showing his claws, but he's about as harmless as a toothless dog and Grimmjow isn't worried about his bark. After a short lived struggle, the orangette leans back into his significant other's chest with a scowl.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?"

"Shut up, I'm still…"

"I know, I know. You're still mad at me," Grimmjow states with a roll of his cyan orbs. "But you have to admit, Kensei did a fucking awesome job on that tattoo."

"… _Kensei_ did it?" Ichigo shrieks. "I'm gonna fucking kill you both! You're so gonna get it! I'm…"

Grimmjow cuts him off by yanking on his hair and locking their lips, the smaller male melting against his mate. Once he's sure Ichigo is too preoccupied to complain anymore, Grimmjow picks up a sponge and carefully starts washing the one sitting atop his lap. They're quiet for a long time, Grimmjow carefully scrubbing the other without getting his tattoo wet. Since there isn't much water in the tub and Ichigo in sitting on Grimmjow's lap, the water barely covers the majority of his ass and Grimmjow keeps a dry washrag over the marking to absorb any moisture that gets too close.

"I think this is the first thing you've done since we got forcibly married that Shiro didn't hate you for," Ichigo sighs. "He actually thought it was quite hilarious."

"So did I," Grimmjow chuckles.

"Of course you did," the smaller male grumbles.

"Awe, come on, at least it's hotter than that stupid Kido marking."

"That's a matter of opinion!"

Grimmjow finishes up their bath, carefully lifting Ichigo's hips so he'll get the hint to get up. As the orangette climbs from the tub, the Sexta takes great delight in watching his ass… and the tattoo just above it. Though he knows exactly what the arrogant male is doing, Ichigo can do nothing more than roll his eyes… and 'accidentally' step in a very painful place for his husband.

"Shit!" Grimmjow hisses in pain.

"Oops," Ichigo comments innocently although he's grinning wickedly. "Sorry, Grimm."

"I'll bet you are," the other grumbles. "Just hurry that sweet ass up."

He gives said ass a playful, but firm, smack. Growling in warning, Ichigo gets out a little faster and grabs a towel. Grimmjow follows him, not bothering to wrap a fluffy towel around his own body and simply draping it over his shoulders.

"You know, there's this thing called modesty…"

"Really? Never heard of it," the blue haired male grins.

"When are we going home, Grimmjow?" Ichigo sighs. "As much as I'm loving all this, Shiro is getting antsy and I can't blame him. There's only so much you can do here."

"We could have more sex."

"Seriously, Grimm, I want to go back to work."

"Well… There's a luau tonight we can go to tonight if you want," he shrugs. "I'm sure we're hanging out here for at least a week, the girls are having too much fun to leave now."

"This bites," the orangette huffs. "I would've been just as happy laying around the apartment."

"I know, Kitten. Unfortunately, we're at the mercy of psychotic women bent on forcing us to have their idea of a romantic honeymoon. We'll just have to bit our bottom lips and do as they say; it'll go much easier for us."

"Women are evil," Ichigo bristles. "This is why I'm gay."

"No, babe, you're gay because you like to take it up the ass."

"… I'm not talking to you anymore; it's bad for my mental health."

Grimmjow laughs loudly at that, following Ichigo into the bedroom and searching for something to wear. He tosses something to Ichigo, the orangette drying off and getting dressed while Grimmjow is busy in the closet. Afterward, he heads into the kitchen and waits for the other. Today he doesn't want to stay on the beach; he wants to go into the nearby town to window shop. As he sits patiently on the couch, he spies a small box on the coffee table. His curiosity getting the better of him, he picks it up and opens it. Inside are two rings, one plain gold band and another with a nice sized diamond set into it. They're nothing fancy, but Ichigo can't help the tears that threaten to fall at the surprise.

"Oh, you found it," Grimmjow states from behind him. "Do you like them?"

"… Why did you..?"

"This is what humans do, right?" he inquires in confusion. "When they get bound for life, they buy silly jewelry to wear so everyone knows? At least, that's what everyone is saying. They keep asking me why I don't have one if I'm married."

Ichigo's gaze narrows at the comment, amber orbs burning through the unshed tears as he turns that gaze on the other. Grimmjow seems unbothered by it, reaching for the small box and taking out the rings.

"Just who were the ones telling you this?"

"Just some females around the resort," he shrugs off. "Really persistent women, always following me around and shit… annoying."

"They were flirting with you, Grimmjow!"

"And they got about as far with me as anyone grabbing your ass got with you," he snorts before sobering. "Why didn't you tell me about this human tradition?"

"… It didn't seem important," Ichigo says quietly.

"Well it is," Grimmjow frowns. "Seireitei gave me money as a wedding gift, but I thought I should use it to buy this for you. I'm sure they were thinking I'd use it for more unconventional and kinky things… especially since that little midget gave me a good amount, but this seemed more important."

"Grimm…"

He takes Ichigo's hand and slides the ring with the medium sized diamond onto his ring finger, kissing his mate after and smiling as he puts the other on himself. Ichigo stares at the ring a long while, trying his hardest not to cry and failing at the heartfelt gesture he knows Grimmjow normally wouldn't think of. He wraps his arms around the other's waist, burying his face in his husband's chest and bawling.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Grimm, this is great!" Ichigo smiles through his tears. "Thank you!"

He holds Ichigo close, sighing in content as he attempts to calm his mate. It doesn't take long, the younger male drying his eyes with a grin. He takes Grimmjow's hand tugs him out the door, far happier with the other than he was when he woke to find that damn tattoo.

* * *

><p>Ah, that tattoo gag never grows old ;p And how sweet is Grimm with the wedding rings? I just wanna cuddle him like my cute little kittens outside! XD Anyway, like I said before, next chapter has the surprise in it! You may or may not like it, but IT'S MY STORY! SO THERE! =p Lol! It's okay, I still love you all =D Now, I need to go work on my novel now, so I'm gonna hurry this up =)<p>

Grimm: What no room for us?

Vae: Awe, there's always room for you!

Shiro: Is Ichi gonna get preggers in the next chapter? =D

Ichi: You're all evil! Why do I bother with you? T^T

Grimm: If you don't know that by now, you never will. My theory is the fact you just don't want to admit you love us. *shrugs*

Ichi: You wish. *scoffs*

Shiro: Ya should see some a his fantasies! I can' sleep at night witout connectin' ta 'em an' seein' ya bendin' 'im over a flat surface. =D

Ichi: SHIRO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL PEOPLE THAT, IT'S PRIVATE! D8

Shiro: *scratches head* Oh... okay, now I know! =)

Ichi: A lot of good that does now!

Grimm: It does _me_ plenty of good! Want me to make your dreams come true? =3

Ichi: *scowl dangerously* Get the fuck away from me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter countdown for the end of Black Doves: **3** more chapters to go (not including this one ;p )

I hope you're all on the edge of your seats for this chapter... because something BIG happens! Okay, maybe not that big. If you know me well enough, you should've expected something like this. ^^; Unfortunately, even I'm a creature of habit. As much as I love surprising you all, I tend to build my stories around the same old crap *sighs* I'll have to work on that. Anyway, something new happens in this fic... but not in this chapter =D

Ichi: I get to top! =D

Grimm: You wish. *scoffs*

Ichi: That's not fair, I want to top, too! T^T

Vae: Ichi, it's never gonna happen. Go talk to Shirohyo, maybe then you'll get what you want. As for me, I can't see Grimm getting held down by anyone. *shrugs*

Shiro: Don' worry, Aibou, there's more than one way ta skin a cat. =) I'll help, 'kay?

Ichi: You're awesome, Shi-nii!

Shiro: Yeah, I know. ;p

Vae: Grimm, you better run. Fast, far, and don't even think about looking back. If Shiro helps Ichi, you're in big trouble. *conspiratorial whisper*

Grimm: Unfortunately, I don't think there's any getting away from them. *sighs*

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The shopping district is bustling, as it normally is this time of day. Grimmjow went early to purchase the rings, planning ahead of time to keep away from these crowds. Now, however, he's only here because Ichigo wants to be and he… unfortunately… wants to make his mate happy. Sometime during the party and when he was supposed to be sleeping, he had decided he wants Ichigo for more than just fighting. He enjoys their verbal spats, their alone time, his presence, and especially the sex. He's never been with another that made him feel so complete and sated.

"Ichigo, don't wander too far," he murmurs. "These crowds are fucking thick today."

"I won't, I promise," the smaller male smiles.

Their hands are still connected, the other literally dragging Grimmjow to any store that looks interesting enough to catch his attention. The heat isn't too bad, yet it tires the smaller male quickly. They sit for bit in the food court area, drinking a milkshake and eating a sandwich. Ichigo notes that Grimmjow likes to people watch, similar to the feline he's known for being, and withholds the chuckle as the other's cyan orbs trail after those around them like a cat on safari.

"When we get back home, we can have an all-out brawling session," Ichigo states with a sly smirk. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Actually… I'm good," Grimmjow smiles sincerely. "This is perfect."

"… Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo inquires a bit confused.

"I'm great. I was just thinking, Ichigo," he starts before hesitating.

"Go ahead, Grimm. You can tell me anything!"

"Well, before I went to get those rings I sort of realized… I like being with you," he mumbles. "I mean, not just the fighting but everything. I look forward to our spars and I love the verbal ones, but I'm finding myself more content with just lounging around when you're near."

Ichigo's features twist in surprise, and then melt to the typical gushing submissive before he catches himself. He clears his throat, glancing away before standing and strolling over to his mate. He wraps his arms around Grimmjow shoulders, leaning over his back to kiss his cheek.

"You can be a real ass most of the time," Ichigo starts before smirking. "And then you go and say shit like that."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow huffs. "Just don't go telling people, okay? I like my 'badass' image."

"Let's go back home, Grimm," Ichigo smiles. "I want to get in a round of volleyball with the girls before we get ready for that luau."

"Fantastic," the larger male grins. "Will you be wearing a bikini like them as well? You know, team uniforms…"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo snaps. "Like you'd even let me wear that, I'd probably need three layers of clothes on to keep covered!"

"Other people don't need to see what I do," he grumbles. "I don't understand why human males readily allow their females to wear that skimpy shit anyway."

The Sexta stands as he says this, stepping away from his chair to push it in and gathering their garbage. Ichigo helps him clean up, tossing the trash into the nearest bin before they head back into the thick of the crowd.

"So they can look at them."

"Yeah, but everyone else is, too."

"And they're fucking jealous the majority of the time. Look how they react with Nelliel and Hallibel."

"Nell and Hall are lesbians in their terms, what do they have to be jealous about?"

"Well for starters, they're not straight," Ichigo shrugs. "Not to mention, Hall gets to molest Nell whenever she deems necessary. The entire population of men wishes they were capable of doing that to her… or Hallibel. Instead, they just have to watch it happen by someone else."

"Man, if Stark saw their outfits he'd be shitting bricks," Grimmjow snorts.

"Really? Why?"

Grimmjow smirks at the other's curiosity, deciding this is the perfect opportunity to bring up a problem that's been pestering him since this whole ordeal was suggested. Hoping the orangette doesn't take this as badly as the other is betting he will, Grimmjow takes a deep breath and lets explanations evolve.

"They're his to gaze lustfully at, not those other men's. He may be a lazy bastard most of the time, but he's fierce when it comes to his mates."

"How did Stark end up with two mates?" Ichigo questions. "I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

"You might," Grimmjow shrugs. "Espada tend to sleep around, so having two mates works well for them. They don't get bored and they're always too busy watching over the two to let their gaze wander. It didn't used to be like that, you know."

"It didn't? What happened?"

"When we were Hollows, we slept with anything and everyone that caught out interest. That didn't bode well for the males, because the females started getting pissed off. When Aizen turned us into Espada, we could think more clearly… which led to seriously brutal fights between the females who believed they were shamed by another. Aizen was content to let us beat the shit out of each other, delighting in the jealous rage even the males were prone to. Gin finally stepped in and suggested the content arrangement we have now."

"So… you're planning on cheating one me?"

The crowd may have thinned out a bit as they got nearer to the resort, but that didn't stop a few passersby from staring at the outburst. Ichigo blushes and turns away in attempt to hide behind Grimmjow's larger frame. The humans shake it off at the Sexta's glare and go about their business, leaving the two to continue their discussion.

"No, I'm not planning it," Grimmjow frowns. "I'm just saying it might happen during mating season or something. I can't control myself then. I would _never_ run off with someone though, it's something we just have to talk about. Eventually, I'd like to think you'd be open enough to try it. Then we could pick a second mate together."

"I don't want a threesome," Ichigo sulks.

"Stark doesn't sleep with both girls at the same time, Kitten, he's too damn lazy for that," the Sexta laughs. "They share him, sometimes exclude him altogether. It's basically a whim thing."

"What if I'm not your favorite?"

"It's not about favorites. You're my main bedmate, Ichigo; the other mate would just be a secondary. _You_ will stay with me forever, but _they'll_ never even be marked by me like you are," he explains. "You will always be the most important thing in my life."

"… I'll think about it," Ichigo mumbles in relent.

He was about to violently refuse the whole thing… but Grimmjow just had to go all sappy at the end. That coupled with the wedding rings he took the morning to pick out were just unfair blows, making it almost impossible for Ichigo to give Grimmjow anything but the answer he gave. Besides, maybe having someone else to help him torment the other would be a more productive way to go!

The girls are searching for a new victim when the two reach the beach, Ichigo in his baggy swim trunk and a tank top thanks to Grimmjow's vehement attitude. When they stop beside Szayel, the pink haired male browsing a magazine with Yumichika next to him flipping through a clothes catalog, everyone turns to look at them.

"Hey, guys," Rukia smiles. "Having fun?"

"We hit a speed bump, but he's gonna pay for that when he least expects it," Ichigo waves off.

"… Nice tattoo, Ichi," Rangiku snickers. "I never thought you the type."

"… That was the speed bump," he comments flatly. "Moving on to topics that don't include the tramp stamp he had Kensei give me while I was drunk…"

"Kensei?" Mashiro gasps. "_My_ Kensei gave Berry-bun a tramp stamp? Conspiracy! Mashiro shall beat them down!"

Grimmjow turns to see fire in the other's eyes, gulping a bit nervously as he subtly scoots Ichigo between them. He's not into the whole human shield thing, but right now he's not going to be too picky. He's never felt Mashiro's kicks, but he's heard enough about them to know he'll be hurting for days after.

"Don't worry, Mashiro, I want to do this one on my own," Ichigo smirks. "I'll think of something, trust me! Anyway, we came to play volleyball."

"Great!" Nelliel grins. "No one else will play with us because Hallibel kicks ass!"

"It's not my fault they're unworthy opponents," the dark skinned amazon bristles.

"… Uh… You broke someone's nose with a spike that had a bit too much force behind it," the innocent female comments sheepishly. "And I think it may have been on purpose."

"They shouldn't have been ogling you!" she snaps.

Grimmjow gives Ichigo a pointed look at the remark, raising a brow simply to prove his point. Even dominant females like Hallibel are far more territorial that need be, which makes him curious as to why she's letting Nelliel wear that bathing suit. Granted it's a one piece, but it's a rather revealing one. Voice get closer to the group, Hallibel turning with fierce eyes to survey the possible threat before giving an intense warning look to those around her. With annoyed groans from both Arrancar and Shinigami, all the females… and even Szayel and Yumichika… grab tee shirts they've piled to the side to put on.

*Well, that explains that, * Grimmjow grins.

Hallibel doesn't bother putting something else on, she's the alpha of this group and she'll damn well press that fact. Her stance is cautious and slightly intimidating as the group of males walks their way, the volleyball gripped tightly in her hands as though she's just waiting to utilize it as a weapon. Ichigo quickly steps closer to her and takes the ball, hoping her fist won't be as damaging as the projectile.

"Hey, cutie," the tallest male grins lecherously. "Are you new to this beach?"

"If you've never seen be before today, that would be the logical assumption," she frowns.

"Oh, a cold-hearted bitch," a second laughs. "Just my kind of woman!"

Hallibel clenches her fist to prepare a strike, growling in fury as her eyes light up in her aggression. Ichigo is quick to act, as Nelliel and the others aren't about to get in the way. Though Grimmjow reaches to stop him, the smaller male ducks out of the way and grasps Hallibel's hand.

"Hall, that's not a smart idea," he states quickly, making his amber eyes as large and helpless as possible to appeal to her alpha side. "If you attack them now, your parole officer might find out. Please, Hall, I don't want you to go back to jail! The last five years was murder without you! Granted, you did castrate and dismember that one guy for groping your ass, but still… it left Nell and me all alone without anyone to protect us!"

Ichigo forces his eyes to go slightly teary-eyed as he tries to ignore Shiro's cackling within his mindscape, knowing the other is almost blue in the face from lack of oxygen. All around is dead silence, eyes bugging out of heads and jaws dropping. The men that had approached before slowly step away, their faces about as white as Shiro's despite the sun's rays.

"You know what? Never mind," the tall one mumbles. "We just remembered we have to meet our pals across the beach. Don't want to be late."

They hurry off, Ichigo still wrapped around Hallibel's arm with pleading eyes. Once they're far enough away, he lets out a breath of relief and releases the Amazonian woman. All eyes are on him, questions flaring up in every iris.

"What's a parole officer?" Rukia wonders. "And what's jail? I've been here a long time, but I've never heard of those terms."

"Jail is where bad people that do illegal stuff like murder and robbery go," Ichigo smirks. "Like the Maggot's Nest for humans. A parole officer is someone that watches over convicts, like Mayuri, who are released from jail on good behavior. If they mess up before their probation is over, they get thrown back in jail… where Mayuri should've been kept! Creepy fucker."

"Wait… Hallibel doesn't have a parole officer," Nelliel says in confusion.

"I know that… but they don't," Ichigo grins impishly. "Now they'll be too scared to even look this way, which means we can go about our day without them bothering us."

"… Did you see their faces when Ichigo said she castrated and dismembered someone?" Rangiku snorts in laughter. "I thought they were gonna piss their pants!"

The group breaks into laughter, Grimmjow carefully pulling Ichigo closer to him. He wouldn't admit it outright, but watching Ichigo cling to another alpha was almost painful for him. The only reason he didn't immediately grab him back, was because it was Hallibel and she's the rightful dominant in the female pack. She may not be Ichigo's mate, but it's still her place to protect a younger bitch in her pride. Had he intervened, he would've gotten on her bad side… which is the only side he really doesn't want to be on. No matter how powerful he is, she's always been craftier… all females are in Hueco Mundo. They have to be in order to survive.

"So, who's up for a game?" Ichigo smiles widely.

They play for the rest of the day, a girls versus boys game. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Yumichika, and Szayel were on one team. They played against Nelliel, Rukia, Hallibel, and Rangiku to make the teams even. Hall may have dominated the games played against the humans, but Grimmjow is an even match for her. They even fell into a heated rivalry as they moved along the sands, yet Grimmjow was far faster and more agile than Hallibel. Whereas she's forced to stop before colliding with the others of her team, Grimmjow easily darts between and pivots around the bodies on his side of the court. He allows the others to play, yet he can tell if they'll miss and is right there to keep the ball in play. Since they're so evenly matched for the most part, the game drags on until they simply call it quits.

"Hallibel's team got 4 points," Ichigo comments. "We got 5, so I guess we're the winners."

"We can always pick it up again later," Grimmjow shrugs. "Are you guys going to that luau?"

"Hell yeah!" Rukia grins. "We'll all be there! I can't wait, personally! Did you know women wear grass skirts over their bikini bottoms at this thing? And they put flower necklaces on!"

"They have a fire juggler!" Nelliel squeals.

"Sounds like a blast; we'll see you guys there."

They all go their separate ways to get ready, though it's more to wash the sand from their bodies. Thanks to their competitive game, the majority of them, save Szayel and Yumichika, are covered in grains of sand. Grimmjow can tell Ichigo is far happier now than he was when they got there, the soft glow about him a dead giveaway if not for the calmness of his reiatsu. He kisses the other on his orange locks, pushing him lightly into their cabin and heading for the bath with his mate in tow. There won't be time for fun in the tub, but that won't stop him from at least getting a good eyeful.

The luau is filled with laughter and music, a bonfire burning brightly as it lights up the area. There are dancers doing the hula on the floor, a few women attempting to learn… which includes Nelliel, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Rukia. Yumi may not be a girl, but he'll be damned if he misses out on this opportunity. Across the way and near the bonfire, a few people are juggling burning torches and one is breathing gusts of flame as the audience cheers.

"Wow," Grimmjow murmurs. "Humans are crazier than some of the Hollows back home."

"You think so? Because, that looks an awful lot like Hallibel and her girls learning to breathe fire," Ichigo comments in amusement.

"Fuck, now they have another way to injure me."

Ichigo laughs, pulling his mate toward the second dance floor and into the crowd. Grimmjow grins feral as he catches the playful look in his mate's eyes, knowing there's no chance he'll be getting him to consume any alcohol and loving he'll act this way while sober. They dance happily for a long while, eventually finding themselves in a cleared ring of onlookers. Once Ichigo realizes this, however, he becomes self-conscious and backs away from the dance floor with a blush. Though he's upset about losing his partner, Grimmjow follows Ichigo to the bar and orders a couple waters.

"This is really fun, Grimm," Ichigo smiles. "I'm glad we stayed for it."

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, Kitten. Maybe they'll have something else scheduled for tomorrow," he chuckles. "It may even be just as fun, if not better."

"They have a volleyball tournament," Hallibel smirks from the side. "I'm planning on entering, would you two like to be on my team?"

"Sign me up, Hall!" Grimmjow grins in a sinister manner. "There's no one in the world that can beat us when we're on the same team."

"Good, the grand prize is a cash reward we can use for the club."

Ichigo sits a while listening to Grimmjow and Hallibel talk, yet becomes bored and tells Grimmjow he'll be over with the other girls. They're all in a group just a few feet away, so he allows it. As Ichigo fights through the growing crowd, he has an odd feeling of being watched and tries to quicken his pace. Unfortunately, he's redirected within the mass of bodies. Determined to get to either the girls or back to Grimmjow, Ichigo starts pushing harder and shoving his way off the dance floor he's been carried to. Just as he gets the others in his line of sight once more, raising a hand to get their attention, a wave of dizziness overcomes him and he stumbles back into someone's arms. He's awake long enough to realize they're carrying him away from the luau and his mate, blacking out around the time of that realization.

* * *

><p>Noooooooo! Ichi! T^T Oh well, you should've been expecting it. Just so you know, I have all but the last chapter written =) You have to wait for them, though, because I'm using the time off to write my novel. I should actually be doing that now ^^; As soon as I post this, it's all my novel! *determined expression*<p>

Grimm: She's so gonna get sidetracked. *rolls eyes*

Vae: I am not!

Shiro: Last time ya ended up playin' a game 'stead.

Vae: But... it was an awesome game! T^T

Ichi: So? You should've been writing your novel.

Vae: I was curious! I bought the stupid thing and didn't know if it was gonna be any good... I just wanted to see what it was like, I didn't plan on sitting there all day until I finished the game! ToT Stupid curiosity!

Grimm: She's so gonna get sidetracked. *sighs in exasperation*


	13. Chapter 13

Countdown to end of Black Doves: **2** more chapters (not including this one)

I know this is going sort of fast, but you'll find out why in this chapter =) All your questions shall be answered... or at least the one about who took Ichi =D I'm hoping to surprise everyone, but I really doubt I can ^^; Oh well, at least I tried. Now, I'd tell you what to expect in this chapter but that wouldn't be any fun ;p So I'm just going to say I got a lot done on my novel yesterday and the outline (which I hadn't really finished and still haven't), plus I had an awesome idea for a couple of my characters!

Grimm: You seriously can't use an outline? What the hell's wrong with you?

Vae: Nothing! I just... they're so annoying and stuff! *whines* Besides, I don't use them on my fics and they seem to go well. T^T

Ichi: Lay off, Grimm! Not everyone can use an outline.

Grimm: She can't even write one correctly.

Vae: You're so mean to me! Just for that, no more sex for you in this fic! D=

Grimm: 0o I didn't mean it, you know. I was just teasing. *nervous chuckle*

Vae: Too late. Maybe this will teach you some manners, Grimm-kitty!

Ichi: Wow... you should fuck up more often! I love the consequences! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Grimmjow is beside himself, pacing furiously as the girls sit around the living room area of the cabin. Ichigo has been missing all night now, having vanished in the midst of the luau without a trace left behind, and none of the girls had seen him when he left Grimmjow's side. The crowds had gotten rather thick last night, he never should've allowed Ichigo to roam without him… he let his guard down. If… no… _when_ he gets the orangette back, he will _never_ make that mistake again.

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Hallibel says soothingly. "We'll find him. Gin is out there now with three Shinigami, two Visoreds, and four of our own… they'll find something."

"If anything's happened to him…"

"Nothing will happen to him, I'm certain of it."

"… Who's looking with Gin?"

"Kisuke Urahara, Yorouchi Shihoin, Soi Fon, Shinji Hirako, Kensei, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Stark. There are many great minds in that mix, including Gin's. They're sure to find some lead."

"I… I should've kept him with me. This is all my fault…"

A resounding slap fills the room, a nasty red handprint lain aside Grimmjow's jaw where his bone fragment would be in his Arrancar form. Everyone waits, uncertain how the male alpha will react to getting hit by a female alpha.

"I will not have this!" Hallibel snaps. "Your self-pity isn't helping that female! Either pull yourself together enough to help out, or step down for the time being! I'll gladly go out there and hunt him down while you watch my pack!"

Cyan orbs watch her in shock, morphing through a myriad of emotions before settling. From shock to rage and finally determination, Grimmjow stands and heads for the door. He's going to find his bitch and that's that. Hallibel's eyes follow his progress a small satisfied smirk touching her lips before she turns back to her pride, surveying them for any emotions she can soothe.

Ichigo groans and stirs from his sleep, remembering very little from last night save for the insistent pull. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself submerged beneath water. Panic spikes through him, amber eyes searching blindly for the surface as he tries to keep from drowning and finding himself in his mindscape. He's lying in the park area of the Karakura manifested within his inner world, water still consuming the small town since he kind of liked the idea.

"Ya 'kay?" Shiro questions cautiously.

"I was kidnapped!" Ichigo panics. "I was taken away from Grimmjow! I want to go back to Grimmjow! Shiro, please help me! Please get me back home to my mate!"

"… Take a deep breath, Aibou," the other sighs in irritation. "Calm down. Yer actin' like a helpless chick. I'm here an' I'm gonna take care a ya."

"We have to get back to Grimmjow."

"No, we don'," Shiro scowls. "I can take care a ya, Ichi. I been takin' care a ya fer way longer than he has, I got this!"

Ichigo stares at his other half, suspicion flashing in his amber orbs. Finally, he forces himself to his feet and crosses his arms over his chest. His stance is cocky and dangerous, his eyes flaring with unchecked rage that warns Shiro of impending injuries.

"Who kidnapped me, Shiro?" he growls out. "I know you're aware of who it was."

"I'm takin' care a it," he mutters petulantly.

"Who… kidnapped… me?"

"… Aibou…"

"Shiro if you don't tell me right now, I'm not gonna talk to you for the next five months and you know I can lock you in here with nothing but your echo as company! Now tell me who the fuck kidnapped me!" he snarls in fury.

"… I did," Shiro says quietly.

He's shrunk back away from Ichigo, feeling small beneath shocked and angry eyes. He loves his Aibou, he really does… but he wants his safety more than the returned love he normally gets. If Ichigo is safe, he can hate Shiro with all his heart.

"You owe me an explanation and it better be a damn good one," Ichigo hisses.

"Uh… ya might wanna sit down fer this," Shiro sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

Ichigo does as told, sitting down and glowering at his copy. Shiro carefully picks his spot, out of reach of both arms and legs from Ichigo, and sits down across from him. It takes a few seconds, a moment that stretches with tension and nervousness, but Shiro eventually begins.

"Yer safe," he assures. "I took ya 'way from Grimm 'cause I don' want him ta hurt ya. Ya don' belong wit him in the first place, Ichi, but yer damn pride an' sense a duty is fuckin' up yer brain. Ya don' have ta worry though, I'll take care a ya just like I always do!"

"Shiro, I want to go back to Grimmjow."

"No ya don'!" the other snaps. "Ya don' wanna go back ta him! yer brain is just handin' ya the feelin's ya think yer s'posed ta feel! It ain't ya, Aibou! I know it ain't!"

Ichigo stands and Shiro is quick to scramble to his feet as well, ready to defend against any assault should it happen. Instead, Ichigo closes his eyes and attempts to force himself back out of his mindscape. Shiro doesn't relax, tensing more if possible, and when Ichigo opens amber eyes to find himself still there he's ready to dodge the punch… that doesn't come.

"Ya can' leave," Shiro informs quietly. "I locked ya in here."

"Let me go, Shiro."

"I can' do that, ya'll go straight ta him! Ya'll go right back ta playin' the puppet fer the Shinigami an' I don' want that fer ya. Don' worry, that Kido will fade 'way in a couple weeks. I been workin' on tearin' it 'part since they put it on ya. Once it's gone ya won' feel like this no more an' I'll let ya go."

"… Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asks with tears in his eyes.

"'Cause I love ya, Aibou," Shiro states with a blush. "I love ya more than ya think an' I don' want ya hurtin' like this no more. I'm gonna take all that pain 'way, I promise. Now ya stay here an' be good. If ya need somethin' ta do, Zangetsu should be 'round this area."

"Shiro…"

"I'll come back an' visit later, Ichi."

"No..!"

Shiro disappears, leaving the mindscape to guard Ichigo's body in the living world. Ichigo screams out his frustration, pulling at his orange locks as he voices his rage to the sky. Shiro can hear him through their connection even though he's in a separate body, the snowy haired male letting slip an expression of sadness. This isn't going to change his mind. Ichigo was his to begin with and he won't let another steal him away, not even with the help of the Shinigami. He knows his Aibou is just confused, nothing more. He'll help him through this and force him to see the light.

Grimmjow scours the beach, searching for anything he might be able to use to piece together where his mate was taken. Gin and the others are supposed to meet him here in a few minutes, but for now he's free to roam the location of the luau. He managed to pick out Ichigo's scent after sitting for five minutes, picking through the scents of humans and food layered over one another. Ichigo was beside him at the bar, moved toward the girls, and was caught up in a crowd that took him to the dance floor. He stands at that spot, breathing in all the smells that surround him with his cyan eyes closed. The feel of Ichigo's reiatsu changes from this spot to the next, almost completely gone although a hint still smolders at the core of this new feeling… and there's a familiar scent he just can't place. Gin roams up from the water's edge, where the others were combing the shore for footprints before the tide can get a chance to wash them away.

"Find anythin'?" he wonders.

"Yeah… a scent I'm familiar with, but can't place," he murmurs without opening his eyes. "And Ichigo's reiatsu has changed drastically."

"Changed? Not gone?"

"No, it's still at the very center… but it's been consumed by… Shiro!" he snarls out. "That stupid son of a bitch, I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"Now just wait," Ulquiorra states, always the voice of reason. "If Ichigo said Shiro wouldn't do anything against this arrangement, there must've been something that pushed him into it. What was his reason?"

"How the hell should I know!" Grimmjow hisses. "Why the fuck should I even care!"

"You should care, Grimmjow," Shinji speaks up. "Shiro has absolutely no reason to go against you, especially since you were taking such good care of Ichigo. Besides, he's got the same status as Hallibel."

There's a drawn out silence as Grimmjow processes this, and then he's roaring in fury. Obviously, the first thing that comes into his mind is Ichigo being taken away from him by Shiro. Even though a dominant 'female', Shiro will still have the urge to take a beta as his own. It would just figure he'd have to fall for his 'brother' and Ichigo wouldn't catch on until it was too late… he probably still doesn't know.

"Okay, let's say Shiro did do this," Grimmjow frowns after forcing himself to calm. "And let's just say he's trying to 'protect' Ichigo in his own way… how would he go about it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shinji sighs. "Though, from what I've observed so far… he'd have to be on foot. He wouldn't trust either his luck or those around him enough not to stand guard. Since he can't stay in control if they're together, he'd have to stand guard in his own form."

"Which means he wouldn't be able to drag him any further than this resort," Grimmjow smirks in realization. "I have the fucker's scent now, he won't stand a chance!"

"I have the fucker's scent now, he won't stand a chance!"

Before the Sexta can bound off on the hunt for blood, he's tackled by Mashiro. The girls have come out to check their progress, standing off the side as they listened to the exchange. Grimmjow snarls in anger, furious someone would try to keep him from his mate, and Hallibel growls back just as aggressively. She won't have any male attacking a female of her pack.

"Hall, calm down," Stark yawns. "Grimmjow is just upset, he's not stupid enough to hurt Mashiro."

"Why are you stopping me!" Grimmjow hisses.

"Kitty can't hurt Berry-bun's inner psycho!" she states in panic. "Berry-bun's inner psycho is a part of him! If Kitty hurts him, he'll damage Berry-bun's brain!"

"… What?"

"They may take possess separate bodies, but their minds will always be linked," Shinji explains. "Any damage done to Shiro will send a bout of pressure from the reiatsu through Ichigo's mind, damaging some part once the pressure builds up to an unbearable amount."

"Great, now what?"

"You can try talking to him," Ulquiorra comments.

Grimmjow stares at him as though he's grown a second head, everyone else already knowing his thoughts on that. Afterward, he brushes off Mashiro as gently as possible and heads off to at least locate Ichigo's prison.

Shiro is crouched beside Ichigo's prone form, the other's chest rising and falling in sleep. Reaching over carefully, he runs his fingers through orange locks and lets off a small smile. There's no sound outside his hideaway, but there's a strange feeling of intrusion within his new found territory that has his body tensing as he creeps out of the cavern he's tucked Ichigo away in. Outside is daylight, it's around noon now, and the brush easily covers the entrance to the tunnels. When he peeks through the leaves, however, he's met with a solid body only a few feet away… turned toward him and settling an intense glare of cyan on the area of brush.

"I know you're not gonna hurt him," Grimmjow states. "So I'm gonna make this easy on you… I have your scent, Shiro. That means no matter where you run and no matter how well you hide… your ass is mine! I'm giving you no less than twenty-four hours to return my mate to me before I hunt your ass down like a dog!"

Grimmjow turns and walks away, feet soundless as they were when he arrived. Without a doubt, he knows he'll never get away from Grimmjow. He's unable to hear him approaching and Grimmjow has an iron will that nearly wipes out his reiatsu signal, which makes him the ideal hunter in Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately, that carries on to the other worlds as well. Cursing quietly, Shiro backs away from the entrance and hurries to Ichigo. He contemplates spiriting the other away to another hide out, yet knows it won't matter. If Grimmjow can locate their scent within that mess of sweat, arousal, food, and alcohol created last night… he can track him through anything. With an irate growl, Shiro vanishes to stalk their mindscape and think.

Ichigo is hanging upside down from a tree branch when he feels Shiro enter their inner world, Zangetsu sitting beneath the tree in case the orangette should fall. When Shiro heads their way, Ichigo grabs the nearest ammo he can find… thank goodness he's in an apple tree! He hurls the first one once the snowy head is in his sight.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" Shiro yelps. "Ichi, stop!"

"You kidnapped me, you don't get to order me around!"

Shiro dodges the next apple, but the two after that hit him in the stomach and the head. It's a horrible beating he has to suffer on his way to the tree, but he makes it and leaps up to pin the other male within a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" Ichigo snaps.

"No, stop strugglin' 'less ya wanna fall!"

Before Ichigo can cause them both to tumble from the tree, Shiro leaps down and sits to hold the other close. Zangetsu is quiet, personally understanding Ichigo's fury while also getting Shiro's point of view as well.

"It's 'kay, Aibou," Shiro whispers in attempt to hush the other. "I ain't lettin' that damn cat take ya 'way from me."

"What?" Ichigo asks in surprise. "You saw Grimmjow?"

"He found my hidin' place," the snowy haired copy grumbles. "Don' know how, but he did. Gave me twenty-four hours ta give ya back, but I ain't gonna 'til this mark is gone."

Ichigo can only gawk at the other, trying to understand all this without having a meltdown. Grimmjow came for him… then left him there? That doesn't sound like his mate, yet he trusts the Sexta enough to give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

><p>There you have it! The culprit is Shiro! *evil laughter* How many saw that coming? Just curious. ;p I'm trying really hard to shake things up so I'm not that predictable. So, today is yet another 'novel day'. I still have tomorrow for it, since I've already written and uploaded chapter 14, so I'm hoping to get a bunch done! Hoping being the key word *sheepish smile* 'Till next time! I loves you lots! =3<p>

Grimm: Yeah, but don't get your hopes up... she loves us more. =3

Shiro: Who wouldn'? ;p

Ichi: ... Didn't we already have this conversation once? I'm getting the weirdest feeling of deja vu.

Shiro: Pro'bly. Why? Is there somethin' else ya wanna talk 'bout? =)

Ichi: Yes, yes there is! I demand to know why I'm yet again the victim in this fic! D=

Shiro: ... Ya make such a pretty damsel in distress...

Ichi: I'LL KILL YOU!

Grimm: *watching two fight* I just love when Ichi gets aggressive, he's so fucking hot. =3


	14. Chapter 14

Chapters until the end of Black Doves: **1** (not including this one)

Ah, the wonderful feeling of ending a rather good fic =) It's refreshing. Tomorrow I'll be writing the last chapter, and then I'll be focusing on 'Dark Prince'. That should only have two or three chapters left. For those of you wondering, I reached chapter 13 in my novel! Go me! *cheers* I actually worked on it yesterday instead of getting sidetracked!

Grimm: So what am I doing with Shiro? =D

Shiro: Nothin'! Yer not touchin' me ya psycho cat!

Grimm: Oh, I seriously doubt that. =3

Shiro: Ichi! D8 Save me! *hides behind Ichigo*

Ichi: Grimm, don't you even think of hurting him!

Shiro: *sends Grimmjwo a raspberry*

Ichi: *flat expression* Shiro don't blow raspberries at Grimm after asking me to help you.

Shiro: How does he do that *whines*

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The clock is ticking, though there's still a while to go yet. Grimmjow lies with the other betas, their presence taking the edge off Ichigo's loss. They give him a sense of purpose that forces his mind to stay clear and sharp, as Hallibel has gone with Stark to Seireitei for the time being. These unfortunate happenings need reported just in case the Shinigami have insight into all this, so until they return Grimmjow is in charge of Hall's pride. They're counting on him to take care of them and he won't let them down like he did Ichigo, though he's positive his mate is safe within the presence of his inner demon.

"Grimmy, are you going to go get Ichigo soon?" Nelliel wonders. "I miss him."

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet, Nell," he murmurs.

"Yeah but… why give him any time at all? You could just go in there and drag Ichigo back here!"

"I could, but Shiro would no doubt attack me for it," he sighs. "That means I'd have to take it as a challenge and fight him off… which could seriously hurt Ichigo."

She quiets at the point made; frowning as she goes back to the movie they've been watching. Rukia and Rangiku pulled all the blankets and pillows they could find out and threw them onto the floor, making a large nest for them all to curl up on. Grimmjow is in the midst of the nest with all the females closest to him using him as a pillow.

"I don't get it," Yumichika mutters. "Why would Shiro harm Ichigo like this if he's so in love with him?"

"Hollow love is different from human love," Nelliel points out. "Stark and Hall would hurt me if it would protect me from something they perceive a threat. A broken bone or a few cuts is nothing compared to be seriously injured by another alpha. Maybe Shiro thinks Grimmjow will hurt Ichigo… or maybe he's just being selfish and not thinking from all points of view. It's been known to happen."

"I just hope he wakes up before things go seriously bad."

Szayel turns his attention from his book, frowning at Rangiku's comment a moment before returning his golden gaze to the pages. He's curious about Shiro's reasoning as well, but knows he's probably acting on selfish desires and not taking into account what Ichigo may want. After all, without Ichigo he has no purpose. Essentially, Grimmjow is taking the only reason for living he knew away without even knowing it.

Ichigo has been watching Shiro pace for an endless amount of time, nervous and uncertain within his inner demon's presence. There was a time he would've trusted Shiro with his very life, but the other has ruined it for them. There's no more trust after this betrayal, not after said trust has been taxed so much recently. Ichigo is slowly losing his faith in anything, falling into himself and wishing he were with his alpha… Grimmjow can protect him from these ill feelings. It's been a long while since Ichigo attempted to talk sense into his other half, but he decides he might as well try again.

"You need to let me go, Shiro," he says a bit more firmly than his other attempts. "What are you hoping to gain from all this?"

"They stole ya from me! Ya were mine 'fore they made ya be wit him! Ya didn' even _wanna_ be wit him!" Shiro snaps. "I was the one ya laid next ta, I was the one that held ya when ya cried, I took care a ya, and I took the hits fer ya when ya couldn' fight no more! What did he do! Nothin', that's what! He didn' do nothin' but beat ya down! Ya belong wit me, Ichi, not him!"

Ichigo just stares at the other, a bit shocked at his outburst and uncertain how to handle it. Shiro has always been near him; always hovering to make certain he's okay. He never thought it could be anything but a friend or sibling bond. Granted it got worse when they were reunited, but the orangette seriously never saw this coming. Shiro steps closer with the intent to grasp the other and Ichigo immediately backs away from him, staying as close to Zangetsu as possible without climbing atop the man. The Zanpakto spirit hasn't left Ichigo's side since all this transpired.

"Ichi, ya don' have ta be scared a me," Shiro comments in a hurt tone. "I'm just tryin' ta take care a ya. They were wrong ta do that ta ya, ta play on yer sense a duty like that, an' I won' let 'em continue ta do it. Please, understand."

"I don't know what to think right now," Ichigo whispers. "I didn't know… I never thought… I'm so sorry, Shiro. You should've told me you thought of me like that."

"No one tried ta take ya 'way 'fore," he snaps. "I didn' have ta worry 'bout that oversized pussy cat sneakin' in an' helpin' the Seireitei screw up yer brain!"

He flinches away from the other, quieting if only to keep from irritating his abductor. He can't deny he's had a few fantasies about his other half after they were reunited, but it always seemed wrong and he forced himself to ignore the growing feelings inside him. He realizes all this change must be difficult for Shiro to handle; he must be feeling very left out. Ichigo didn't mean to cast him aside in favor of Grimmjow, but apparently that's what he's been doing. Then again, Shiro didn't make including him easy when he took every opportunity to drive the two apart.

"Please leave, Shiro," Ichigo says quietly after a moment. "I just… I can't be near you right now, I need to think."

Shiro's features take on a mixture of pain and sadness, yet he nods anyway and gets up to leave. Zangetsu wraps an arm around the smaller male, trying to comfort him as best he can. It's not something he does often, however he knows Ichigo's mindset is slowly changing to accommodate his new submissive role. Shiro is aware of it as well, that's what he's trying to prevent.

"I will watch him," Zangetsu assures.

Shiro nods and walks off into the park, head down and depression playing through his aura. He didn't think Ichigo would be happy with him, but he had never thought the other would be afraid of him. it hurts to think that, just tears him apart inside after all they've been through together… and it's all Grimmjow's fault. Though Seireitei made the first move, Grimmjow has been pushing Ichigo a little at a time to be comfortable with all this… and then he had to go and fall for his Aibou, buying those damn wedding rings and just being happy within Ichigo's presence! It would've been so much easier if he had just stuck with his former reason of going along with all that shit for the love of fighting. If he starts acting all lovey-dovey and actually _meaning_ it, Shiro will lose Ichigo forever… what else does he have to live for if not his Aibou?

Stark and Hallibel stand before the So-Taicho, their news cast into the group as they attempt to think up some sort of plan. After what seems a long while, Gin speaks up. He may not be a part of the Seireitei anymore, but Grimmjow is his new family and this is sort of his fault to begin with.

"Why don' they just pull Shiro inta their pack?" he comments. "Obviously, he has a thing fer Ichigo… an' we're all 'ware a his fixation on Grimm-kitty. What was that thing in Hueco Mundo? Fightin' is flirtin' after a certain 'mount a attempts?"

"I don't think it's that cut and dry," Shinji frowns. "Shiro isn't like other Hollows; he's a part of Ichigo… or was at one time. Ichigo would likely see that as incest and would shy away from it. As for Shiro, he's lived without Ichigo once before. It didn't go well and it's only natural for him to see Ichigo's irritation as something to grasp in a strangle hold. When Ichigo was forced into this marriage, he didn't take it well and Shiro took it upon himself to get him out of it."

"There's no way to do that," Kisuke comments. "That Kido is binding depending on the compatibility of two souls."

"Yes, that's true," Shuunsui nods. "But Shiro is able to go inside Ichigo; he's able to affect Ichigo's soul with his own. If he's not compatible enough for that Kido to bind him to Grimmjow, he'll easily weaken it by pushing his own soul in place of Ichigo's. It's very difficult to do, but these two have always been fast learners. I've no doubt he's been focusing on that since the Kido was placed and Ichigo had a breakdown… he's probably very close to triumph."

"… Which would be why he took him now and not earlier," Kisuke sighs out. "Has Grimmjow located them?"

"Yes," Hallibel nods. "Grimmjow tracked them easily enough; he gave Shiro twenty-four hours to bring Ichigo back before he hunts them down again. If Shiro is as smart as I think he is, he won't bother moving Ichigo… it'd be pointless and I'm positive he knows that."

"I can contain Shiro," Kisuke informs. "I've been working on a way since he returned… just in case. I should be able to incapacitate him easily without harming Ichigo in the process."

"Then do so," Yamamoto commands. "Go with the Arrancar and Gin. Once the twenty-four hours are up, accompany Grimmjow to where Ichigo is being held and contain his inner demon. We'll deal with this afterward."

"Understood."

The four turn and head out of the meeting hall, determined to save Ichigo from Shiro's demented affection. As they head for the portal, they're stopped by Mayuri. He hurries up to them, pulling Nemu along like a ragdoll. Once they're before the others, he shoves her toward the group.

"Take Nemu," he states. "I've been working on her since the war. She'll be able to weaken Shiro without hurting Ichigo. It took me forever to figure out, but she'll be capable of disrupting his reiatsu with just a touch. The disruption will cut his connection to Ichigo's mind for the time they're in contact, transferring the pressure to her. Since she's the one inflicting the pressure, it'll be absorbed to keep her own reiatsu at the maximum level while his continues to weaken."

"This might actually help out a lot, Mayuri," Kisuke smirks. "Why the effort?"

"I can't lose my favorite study subject to his psychotic half!"

"Dully noted! We'll return Nemu in one piece, I promise!"

He waves the raven haired woman on, Nemu leading them to the Senkaimon without a word. She likes Ichigo, which is why she asked Mayuri to help on this matter. When she commented on the fact Ichigo would be impossible to study should his Hollow take over protecting him, the other went off about how the orangette is the only subject worth studying alive and rushed out of the meeting hall with her. Now that she's gotten her way, she's determined to bring the snowy haired male down.

Twenty-four hours are up now and Shiro is ready to fight, standing outside the entrance to the tunnels Ichigo's body still slumbers in. Grimmjow stalks forward, soundless as he faces off with the snowy haired male. Shiro, for his part, keeps his head held high in defiance in the face of Grimmjow's overpowering aura.

"Have you decided to give up my mate?"

"Never! Ichi's mine," Shiro snaps. "An' I ain't lettin' ya hurt 'im!"

"Too bad," the Sexta sighs. "I was hoping you were smarter than this. You heard him, Nemu, he's all yours."

"… What?"

He yelps when the raven haired woman leaps through the brush straight toward him, pulling back her fist and getting ready to injure through any means necessary. Shiro dodges the first powerful strike, but he's not so lucky with the second. As Nemu's knee plants itself in his stomach, he can feel the ripple produced cutting off his connection with Ichigo before the pain tears through him.

"Fuck!" he shouts.

His body slams against a tree, slumping down before he forces himself to stand once more. He checks his connection with Ichigo, sighing in relief when he finds it's still working. He's furious Grimmjow isn't fighting him for Ichigo, as without a win between the two of them Ichigo will remain the Sexta's. In a last ditch effort to provoke the feline into fighting him, Shiro moves to tackle him. Nemu, however, is fast and she's right there to land another kick that throws him to the ground. He notices she's not growing weaker, aware of the fact his own reiatsu is with each landed attack, and slowly backs away.

"It don' matter," Shiro frowns. "Ya won' find Ichi's body in there, it's a maze an' spread his scent down every tunnel! Ya fight me yerself, pussy cat, or ya ain't gettin' him back!"

"I won't hurt him like you want me to," Grimmjow states calmly. "And I won't be badgered into a fight with someone that simply won't win without that handicap."

"Yer wrong! I _will_ win!"

"You won't get the chance to find out," the Sexta waves off. "I refuse to fight you, but you _will_ be stopped. Be careful now, you're not paying attention to Nemu."

The light and almost conversational comment catches Shiro off guard, but not as badly as the fist to his right cheek. The connection is broken once more and he feels that panicked sensation of loss he went through when they were separated, his heartbeat picking up in his state of terror. He lashes out, realizing too late that when he touches Nemu it has the same effect as her touching him. Before he can go into the panic attack that's slowly creeping up on him, Shiro jumps away to put distance between them… and lands right in the middle of a Kido circle. Bars of light spike up from the circle to contain him, breaking off his connection with Ichigo completely.

"No!" he screams as he tugs at white locks. "Ichi!"

"Can you locate him?" Kisuke wonders as he steps from the brush near Shiro.

"Yeah. A scent trail is easy enough to pick apart," Grimmjow breathes out. "I'll get started now, watch him closely."

Kisuke nods and Grimmjow walks past the cage, Shiro slumped in the bottom as he tries to keep his sanity from uncoiling. Leaving them behind and stepping into the darkness of the tunnels, Grimmjow breathes in Ichigo's scent and heads deeper into the labyrinth. He takes the turns easily, keeping his nose pinned on Ichigo's scent and growing eager as he realizes he's coming up to the other. He picks up speed, bursting into a deeper chamber and sighing in relief when he finds his mate sleeping comfortably.

"Ichigo," he whispers. "Come on, Kitten, time to wake up."

He gently shakes Ichigo's shoulder, grinning when the smaller male groans tiredly and peeks an amber eye open. Without the connection to Shiro, there's nothing locking him away in his mindscape. When he wakes, the first thing his gaze focuses on is cyan orbs and he instantly knows who's there.

"Grimm!" he shouts as he wraps his arms around him frantically. "I was so scared! What took you so long to come get me?"

"I'm sorry, Kitten," he sighs. "I didn't want to hurt you and it took a while to figure out how to stop Shiro without doing so. He's contained at the moment."

"… I can't feel him."

"You won't be able to. The containment Kido used on him by Kisuke cuts off his connection to you as long as he's in it."

"Grimmjow… there's something I want to ask you," Ichigo murmurs almost shyly.

When he looks up at his mate, it's through his bangs… and this time it's on purpose. Grimmjow just knows he's not gonna like this discussion, yet he gets ready for it. After steeling himself for whatever request his unpredictable mate is about to bring up, he nods and sets curious cyan orbs on Ichigo.

Kisuke and Nemu are standing guard by the barrier, the snowy haired male inside it now just a shell of his former self. It would seem without Ichigo, Shiro truly is hollow. When the orangette strolls out with a miffed looking Grimmjow, he's on his feet in an instant.

"Ichi! Are ya 'kay? Ya ain't hurt? I can' feel our connection no more!"

"Shiro, calm down," Ichigo smirks almost playfully. "You're acting like a helpless chick."

"Okay, here's how this is gonna work," Grimmjow growls. "We're gonna drop the barrier so Ichigo can talk to you in your mindscape, but if he doesn't wake up in the next fifteen minutes… Kisuke is going to severe your connection to Ichigo indefinitely."

The other pales, if at all possible, and immediately takes a more submissive stance against Grimmjow's ire. At the sight, Kisuke drops the barrier and Shiro vanishes. Ichigo sits down to meditate, pulling Grimmjow with him for the added security. Once his eyes close, he's almost immediately yanked into his mindscape and Shiro tackles him.

"Aibou! I can' stand bein' 'way from ya like that," he almost cries. "I don' like that feelin'! That stupid pussy cat ain't gonna press dominance wit me either! Don' ya worry, Ichi, this is just a setback. I won' let no one hurt ya."

"… _You're_ hurting me, Shiro," the more vibrant one says quietly.

The shock and confusion is so strong within the other's face that Ichigo can't look at him, averting his gaze to explain further. The mere thought is enough to hit Shiro like a smack to the face, yet the orangette knows he needs to be firm and honest with his other half. He had enough time to think while he waited to decide on how he was going to handle this, so he's fairly confident in what he's about to say.

"I'm all alone, Shiro," he sighs out. "I don't like being alone, but that's exactly how I feel. No one is here to be on my side, they're all on the side of this stupid treaty. Can't you see that you were the only support I had? Now all you're doing is pressing me to be miserable. Why would you do that? I need you, Shiro, but you're trying so hard to tear me away from Grimmjow… You never even asked what I wanted."

Shiro is quiet for a long moment, taking in the sadness in amber orbs as he feels it through their link. Guilt gnaws at him, a feeling he doesn't like in the least. It's at that point he realizes Ichigo is right, he never asked what the other wanted he simply assumed.

"… What is it ya want, Aibou?" he asks quietly.

"I want to be with Grimmjow, Shiro," he admits. "I've always liked him in that way, I just didn't want to admit it."

"But…"

"I also talked to him before we came out of the tunnels," the orangette smiles. "He agreed that it would benefit us both if you were to agree to be his second mate… like Stark with Hallibel and Nelliel."

"… Seriously? Even after what I did?" Shiro asks in shock.

Ichigo nods, that soft smile still on his lips. Granted it did take a lot of effort on his part, but he eventually managed to talk Grimmjow into the relationship change. It surprised him at first, he didn't think it would be so easy, yet it would seem Grimmjow truly does love everything about him… even his more psychotic personality. Shiro brightens greatly at the proposition, eyes teary as he grabs Ichigo up into his arms. It may not be the position he had wanted in the beginning, but at least he's not going to be left out like he was before. He still has a reason to go on with Ichigo at his side… and now he even has a mate he's not completely bound to. That means he won't feel guilty beating the shit out of Grimmjow!

* * *

><p>Tada! Surprise! You'll love the chapter, Ichi gets revenge on Grimmjow for his tramp stamp ;p<p>

Grimm: I thought he forgot about that. ^^;

Ichi: Not a chance *evil grin*

Grimm: Come on, Kitten, the tattoo's sexy! I did you a favor! *nervous laugh*

Ichi: You're so screwed! *Shiro-like laguhter*

Shiro: ... Wow, Aibou! Yer as good at that as I am! =D


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter of 'Black Doves' T^T Weep with me! *sobs* This is the very end! Although I did leave an opening for at least a oneshot... Not that I'm planning a one shot, I just left it open in case ;p I tried to write in something wonderful for you all... but it was an epic fail T^T I apologize for that. I wish I were a bit better at this sort of stuff, but I'm just not. At least the story was nice enough, I hope. ^^;

Ichi: Yea! It's ending! XD

Shiro: Yeah, but... how does it end, Aibou? *sly grin*

Ichi: Uh... I get back at Grimmjow?

Shiro: An' is there anythin' else? =)

Ichi: Um... Not that I know of...

Grimm: Let the readers find out the old fashioned way, Shiro. =3

Shiro: Fine then, but just so they know... it was sorta requested! =D

Ichi: ... That doesn't sound too promising. 0o

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It's been exactly one week since Grimmjow agreed to take Shiro as his secondary mate. They had stayed for the rest of the scheduled honeymoon, trying to get used to one another as Shiro backed away for that Kido to take a better hold on his aibou. It wasn't too bad; they quickly learned how to handle each other and Ichigo realized this was a better idea than he had first thought. The first couple days of this new relationship were spent with Shiro and Grimmjow fighting and Ichigo sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, though he never rooted for either it was still amusing to watch. Now, the trio is back in their apartment and Grimmjow is still at work.

"I'm bored," Shiro whines.

"Go bother Zangetsu," Ichigo suggests with a shrug.

"Why can' I bother ya?"

"Because I'm not in the mood," he growls out. "Why don't you just go scouting or something?"

"'Cause the Shinigami told me I ain't 'llowed ta! They said I gotta stay on vacation wit ya since ya went an' told 'em they can shove that whole reception idea where the sun don' shine."

"… I didn't think they'd take it so badly," Ichigo smiles sheepishly. "I just don't want a reception. Ever since they planned this whole thing nothing has been in my control, I just want to decide on one thing without them butting in… is that so wrong?"

"No! Dumbass Shinigami had it comin' ta 'em."

Shiro flops down on the couch, laying his head in Ichigo's lap as the other reads a book. He's been aware of Ichigo's worse-than-normal irritability, as well as his twin's wavering health. It's concerned him for the last three days when it began, though Ichigo doesn't seem to be too ill.

"Ya feelin' 'kay, Aibou?" he questions. "I mean… ya look a bit pale an' I can feel a hint a nausea from ya."

"I'm fine," the orangette waves off.

"… Ya been gettin' up in the middle a the night ta puke," the pale copy frowns. "Don' think I don' notice. When ya start ta stir, so do I."

"… It was just something I ate," Ichigo comments uncertainly. "Nothing to worry about."

"We're gettin' a pregnancy test tomorrow," Shiro frowns. "End a story."

"I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant," Ichigo snorts in humor.

"Yer a submissive Visored," the other corrects. "An' ya most certainly _can_. Fer now, we won' tell Grimm-kitty, 'kay? He'll just overreact an' keep ya locked away from everyone else."

Ichigo sighs in annoyance, wondering why everything always seems to happen to him. Shiro's had more sex with Grimmjow than he has, why isn't his twin knocked up? Without another word, he raises his book to block his face from Shiro's golden gaze. The other lets out an amused snort, rolling his eyes as he relaxes in wait.

Grimmjow should be coming home at any minute now. The club Kisuke was thinking of has turned out to be a huge success, one of the most popular places in all of Karakura, and Grimmjow has been busy keeping up appearances as the owner. When they said Gin would be perfect for getting business, they weren't kidding. The foxish male had visited every bar and club in the area to promote their own in his sly way, putting up fliers, spreading the word through silent whispers that eventually added more glamor to the thought than it started with… got to love the telephone game. While they were on their honeymoon, Kisuke and the others were getting the place together. Of course, they did so in their Arrancar forms so they could lift the heavy objects and go without sleep.

"Do ya think Alpha Pussy's gonna get home soon," Shiro whines in attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm bored an' he promised ta play wit me tonight."

"I'm sure he's on his way now," Ichigo answers positively.

Ichigo isn't allowed to have sex with both Shiro _and_ Grimmjow, only one or the other. The two are far more violent when together and they're afraid they'll accidentally hurt Ichigo, which he has no doubt they might. Ichigo sleeps in the guest room when they feel like playing at night, waking between the two after being moved by Grimmjow. Normally, however, the two tend to that need throughout the day while Ichigo is out doing errands. The orangette has standoffish about having sex with them, which he's just now learned the reason, so he's very eager for this chance to get away.

"Hey, Ichi?" Shiro questions.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya ever wonder what it's like ta have sex wit both a us?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I'm content with the way things are now, Shiro," he admits. "I'm not deaf, you know, I can hear you two at night… the whole fucking _apartment building_ can. I'm not one bit eager to jump into the middle of your twisted and violent hate sex, especially not when you're screaming obscenities and Grimmjow is snarling like a wild animal bent of taking down his prey. What the hell did you do to him last time?"

"Uh… I bit 'im," Shiro blushes. "An' dug my nails inta 'im rather badly, tried ta rip off his dick once, punched 'im, an' kicked 'im in the balls."

"… You totally deserved everything he gave you."

Shiro groans at the comment, the reminder of their last night of play only adding to his eagerness for tonight's games. The front door opens and Shiro is over the back of the couch, nearly tackling Grimmjow rather brutally and getting the door in his face for his troubles. Yelping in pain and staggering backward as he holds his nose, he scowls at the door that opens once more to reveal a grinning Grimmjow.

"Grimm!" Ichigo says happily.

Grimmjow opens his arms for the orangette, kissing Ichigo once he's caught within his embrace. Ichigo is always first, the twins know that. Because Ichigo is his main mate, he gets attention before Shiro and the snowy haired male has never minded that. Now that Ichigo has gotten affection, Grimmjow casts one arm out to invite Shiro against his side. He takes that invitation, grinning widely as he burrows into the larger male and slings an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"I been waitin' fer ya!" Shiro states happily.

"I know you want to have sex, Shiro, but I really need a shower," Grimmjow sighs. "I smell like sweat and alcohol, it's disgusting."

"I like it."

"I won't be able to get it up with this stench around me," he huffs. "I won't take long, I promise."

"Can I go wit ya?" he pleads.

"No way!" Ichigo snaps. "Last time you guys tried to have shower sex, I got stuck retiling the damn bathroom! It's not happening again! Shiro, you can just wait!"

"Sorry, babe," Grimmjow grins. "But the bitch has spoken."

He sweeps past the twins, reaching back to grope Ichigo's ass before heading for the shower. Ichigo rubs his bottom, scowling after the other male as Shiro grumbles beside him. Rolling his amber eyes, the smaller male decides to go get ready for a long night of movies and popcorn. He heads off to the next room, rummaging through the closet for some clothes and catching sight of a small box wedged beneath a bench seat. He never would've seen it had it not been peeking out a bit, the other checking to see if Grimmjow is nearby before kneeling to look inside. His face lights up at the sight of the contents, quickly closing the lid before checking for Grimmjow once more. A devilish grin stretches along his lips that could rival Shiro's, said demon joining him curiously after finding him in the closet.

"I thought I felt a wicked aura a deviousness from ya," he comments. "What ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Look what I found," Ichigo whispers excitedly as he opens the box.

"Fuckin' brilliant!" Shiro cackles quietly. "Ya gonna use it?"

"Hell yeah! This is a great way to get back at him for this damn tramp stamp," Ichigo laughs wickedly. "He won't be doing something like that again when I'm done with him."

"Can I help?"

"Of course," the orangette chuckles evilly. "That's why we're both Grimmjow's mates… to torment the living shit out of him."

"I like the way ya think, Aibou!"

Grimmjow sighs in content as the hot water runs down his body, the spray massaging against his skin. After a long day in the club having to deal with all his closest friends, this is simply heaven. He can't hear his mates wandering around the apartment, which normally means Ichigo fell asleep reading a book and Shiro is absorbed in a horror flick. Thinking nothing of it, he turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry up a bit. As he walks out of the room, however, he's jumped from behind by two very familiar bodies. Shiro is wrapped around his shoulders and Ichigo is tackling his middle, knocking him off balance so he stumbles over to the bed.

"No!" he shouts dominantly. "Ichi, you're not to have sex with us both!"

"Who said we were gonna have sex," Ichigo chuckles mischievously.

The click of a handcuff has his cyan orbs widening, the Sexta moving his gaze up to find Shiro testing the fuzzy rings restraining his right arm to the headboard. Before he can grab the snowy haired bitch with his left hand, Ichigo's are wrapped around his wrist. That one is restrained as well, the twins grinning triumphantly as Grimmjow attempts to get away.

"Time for your punishment, Alpha Pussy," Shiro cackles.

"What? What punishment?" he growls.

"For my tramp stamp," Ichigo grins. "You know, I did promise to get back at you… and look what I found to help me!"

He holds up the small box of toys, Grimmjow's face paling a bit at the sight of it. Shiro lies beside him, propping his head up with a hand as he watches the reaction. His free hand lazily trails along Grimmjow's chest, down his abs, and straight to his member. Forgetting the fact he's about to be punished, Grimmjow groans in pleasure and closes his eyes. Ichigo kisses him roughly on the lips as Shiro pumps him into full hardness. As he's distracted with Ichigo's lips, the orangette's fingers playing with his nipples, Shiro slips on the cock ring. Grimmjow pulls away at the feeling, growling in anger and fighting against his bonds to strangle the more hostile twin.

"Damn it!" he hisses. "This is _not_ happening; you two let me go right now!"

Ichigo's hand strikes Grimmjow's cheek hard, the sound echoing in the room as Shiro grins wickedly. Grimmjow's eyes almost glow in his anger, but it morphs to pleasure quickly when Shiro licks along his arousal.

"If you speak again," Ichigo states with as much dominance as he can muster, "you'll lie here for ten minutes while Shiro and I go watch a movie. When we return, the game will start over from the beginning. Of course… it won't feel that way for you."

He reaches back from his seat on Grimmjow's chest, running a long finger around the cock ring and drawing a shudder from his alpha. Ichigo leans down and kisses the Sexta's neck as Shiro swallows him, the two enjoying the soft pants that soon pour from Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo leans away to view the hickey he left, smiling happily at the dark shade before returning to his job of tormenting the other. He nibbles on Grimmjow's earlobe as Shiro palms his heavy sac, the dominant male opening his mouth to curse before biting his bottom lip. His body shivers in a phantom release, his cyan orbs trying hard not to give in to the urge to beg the two terrors he calls his mates. Ichigo moves away and pushes Shiro over, the pale twin grumbling in irritation.

"I wanna taste him, too," Ichigo sulks.

"Fine, fine," Shiro huffs. "Yer the bitch, after all."

Ichigo circles the tip of his tongue around the engorged head, Shiro taking a spot on Grimmjow's stomach to keep him from bucking up. When Ichigo takes the other in his mouth, his twin scoots closer to their mate. He licks along the shell of Grimmjow's ear, pinching hard nipples before tugging, and cutting into a bicep with his nails. Ichigo may be the nicer of the two and this may be his revenge, but Shiro can't help being violent with the ex-Espada.

Grimmjow's arousal is painful now, so much so he's about to plead for release. He's had three phantom orgasms as it is, he can't take much more of this torment. He swore he blacked out somewhere along the line of this drawn out torture. Ichigo crawls along his body, Shiro moving to the side to make way for the other male, and stares deep into pained cyan.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Ichigo frowns. "You may talk for now."

"Yes," he utters out in a lustful tone.

"Will we be doing things Ichigo doesn't like again?" the orangette chides playfully.

"No, I promise. No more tattoos when you're passed out from alcohol," Grimmjow rushes out.

"Ask nicely and I'll let you cum."

"Please," he utters reluctantly. "Please let me cum, Ichi."

Ichigo looks back and nods at Shiro, the other grinning widely as he takes off the ring and squeezes Grimmjow's sac roughly. The Sexta takes in a sharp breath, eyes closing tightly as his body vibrates with his release. Shiro reaches around Ichigo, slipping a hand into his pants and pumping the orangette's arousal a few times. Ichigo gasps as half lidded and dilated amber orbs watch Grimmjow's face contort, Shiro having already jerked himself to completion before taking care of Ichigo. It takes a moment for them to gather themselves, Grimmjow being the first to speak. He wasn't going to, but the twins have curled up on either side of him… and left him handcuffed.

"Hey! Unlock these damn things!" he snaps. "Shiro! Ichigo! I'm not fucking kidding! You had your fun, let me go!"

Their breathing evens out as they fall asleep, Grimmjow growling in irritation as he realizes he won't be getting free until morning. When they do let him out, however, Shiro's not going to be able to walk for a month! Ichigo is too fragile in his eyes to take his anger out on, so Shiro normally gets the worst of his rage… but he enjoys the rough stuff and Grimmjow never feels guilty about using him that way. With a quiet growl, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, hurrying into the bathroom to throw up. Shiro stirs as well, glancing at Grimmjow flatly before ignoring the fact he's still locked up. He crawls out of bed and joins Ichigo in the bathroom, starting some bathwater before kneeling next to his double to rub his back.

"I'll go ta the store an' get ya that test," he comments quietly. "Alpha Pussy should stay sleepin' fer a few more hours… it won' take me that long."

Ichigo nods and Shiro heads out, grabbing Ichigo's wallet on the way past the kitchen. He can't help but admit he's worried about the other, he never expected Ichigo to get pregnant before he had the chance to educate him on those matters. He swallows the feeling of guilt overwhelming him, concentrating on the task at hand. It should only take him a few minutes to get what he needs and get back the more submissive twin.

Ichigo exits the bathroom after Shiro leaves, moving over to the bed and unlocking the handcuffs from Grimmjow's wrists. There're angry red marks around his wrists, drawing a frown from the orangette as he puts everything away. He'll throw the little box of toys out so there won't be any worry of retribution from the alpha, but right now he just wants to cuddle against the larger male's side. Grimmjow mumbles in his sleep and wraps Ichigo in his arms, stirring at the weight against him.

"You okay, Ichi?" he murmurs.

"… Fine. Go back to sleep."

Grimmjow hums to himself, yawning before falling back under. Not five minutes later, Shiro returns and the more docile twin leaves the Sexta's side. He takes the box from Shiro and locks the bathroom door behind him so he won't be bothered, reading the directions on the test before applying them.

"What's going on, Shiro?" Grimmjow wonders curiously as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

"… Ichigo might be preggers," the snowy haired male sighs.

"… Pregnant? Ichigo? And you were planning on telling me when?" he shouts. "He could've been hurt! You know how bad his luck is…"

"This is why I didn' wanna tell ya!" Shiro snaps. "Yer makin' too big a deal outta it! We don' even know yet!"

The door opens and both males on the bed turn to look at Ichigo, curiosity and nervousness in their eyes. All the orangette has to do is give off a slight nod, confirming the fact he _is_ indeed pregnant, and both men are on their feet to hold him.

"Ichigo, are you okay with this?" Grimmjow wonders.

"I… I don't know," he admits. "I'm… sort of scared."

"Don' worry, Aibou, we'll take care a everythin'," Shiro grins. "We promise!"

The orangette sighs within the embrace of his more dominant mates, uncertainty heavy upon his brow. He knows the other two will take care of him, they always do, but he's not so sure this is a good idea. Granted there're a lot of things that can happen between now and the delivery date, yet he's never had very good luck and he's afraid something will make this take a fairly bad turn. What if he ends up dying? Will he remember everything? Will it affect Shiro? Will he still be bound to Grimmjow? What if the baby is a Hollow type? So many questions and no answers… he's just now ready for this. Yet his mates seem so excited for this, he just can't take it away from them. With a reluctant smile, he nestles into their arms and lets all his worries melt away. This is a good thing, there's nothing more to worry about for now. He's married after all; this is why he has Grimmjow… to share his worries and burdens.

* * *

><p>End of story! Wow... that sucked royally. Sorry for the stupid ending, but as I promised before... whether good or bad, I will always have an ending ^^; Now that this fic is over with, I have yet another that's almost done. For those of you reading 'Dark Prince', you can expect updates in that one until it's finished. There should only be a few more chapters to it. =)<p>

Grimm: That means she's taking a break from Bleach because Shiro's driving her nuts. =3

Shiro: Does not! I'm fuckin' awesome! Witout me, she wouldn' even have any stories! *huffs*

Ichi: He thinks very highly of himself. ^^;

Vae: As they duke out who's the center of my inspiration (which it isn't any of them) let's finish up the conversation! Love ya lots and until next time! =) *turns to watch fight*


End file.
